Se reconstuire
by Alfa
Summary: Angie savait que la guerre emporterait des amis. Angie avait appris à avoir peur, à se méfier, des autres, d'elle, de ses sourires, de ses mains qui lui faisaient perdre la tête. Angie avait tout prévu. Sauf que Fred la laisse. Et maintenant ?
1. Prologue

Rating : T. Il y a de tout, du triste, du noir, du joyeux.

Couple : Fred/Angelina

Disclaimer : Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

* * *

La fiction ne sera pas longue, elle est presque écrite en entier. Non elle n'est pas corrigée non plus, j'ai toujours autant de mal à me relire. Si quelqu'un veut jouer les bons samaritains…

Oui, pour ceux qui me connaissent, je sais, c'est étrange de me voir écrire un texte avec des personnages principaux qui ne sont ni Harry, ni Draco. Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'écrivais que sur eux après tout.

C'est une sorte de résolution que je prends. Cette histoire traîne depuis longtemps sans que je n'en fasse rien, par peur qu'elle ne plaise pas, qu'elle ne soit pas intéressante. Maintenant je m'en moque, j'ai envie qu'on la lise, j'ai envie qu'on me dise qu'elle est bonne, ou bien qu'elle est nulle. Merci d'avance et bonne lecture.

* * *

_**¤ Se reconstruire**_

* * *

_**Prologue**_

Lentement.

Pas après pas.

Croire à nouveau aux rayons du soleil qui entrent par la fenêtre ouverte.

Sentir le souffle frais du vent sur ses joues et en sourire.

Courir après les pigeons sur les places Londoniennes.

Espérer que tout aille mieux. Participer à la reconstruction. Se marier, fonder une famille.

Effacer le passé à grands coups de pinceaux multicolores sur le tableau de notre vie.

Se créer de nouveaux souvenirs emplis de rires cristallins et de promesses d'enfants jamais tenues ou si peu.

Se noyer dans le regard de l'être aimé. Ne pas penser à celle ou celui qui avait droit à ses mots d'amour avant. Ni à ces instants volés ou alanguis près de lui, on construisait son bonheur à renforts de si et de rêves impossibles à peine murmurés.

Oublier les moments de solitude. Ces soirées froides où seul le silence répondait à nos pleurs. Où la nuit nous consolait, meilleure amie de notre cœur déchiré, brisé par l'absence cruelle et monstrueuse qui emplissait nos journées.

Dépasser ce regard aux cernes si présents qu'on les penserait voulues, ces cheveux ternes et gras et ce sourire mensonger qu'on balance à tout va pour que personne ne sache jamais la vérité. On ne se remet pas. On n'oubliera pas.

Fermer les yeux sur le vide des yeux du Survivant qui a vaincu et a perdu une partie de lui dans le combat.

Ignorer le bonheur arrogant de Ginny qui l'étale encore et encore jusqu'à en faire vomir les autres.

Ne pas écouter cette jalousie perfide qui nous susurre de terribles insultes que l'on ne dit jamais. Non non, il ne faut pas. Restons dans notre mascarade odieuse. Faisons semblant que tout va bien alors que tout va mal.

Pantomime théâtrale auquel le peuple se soumet en riant, ignorant de tout pour vivre à nouveau.

Jouons, chantons, dansons gaiement. Vive le ministère et ces crétins abrutis décérébrés.

Je voudrais. Tu aimerais. Il souhaite. Nous exauçons vos vœux. Vous nous remerciez. Ils vous rient au nez.

La danse recommence et les années s'écoulent. Je ris. Tu pleures. Il sombre.

Nous rions. Vous pleurez. Il meurt.

Le bonheur est passé par ici. Il repassera par là. Sera-t-il trop tôt ? Ou bien trop tard pour le saisir ?

L'arc-en-ciel arrive toujours après la pluie. Faut-il y voir un signe ? Après la douleur, la joie ? Un petit doloris et te voilà reparti pour cent ans de bonheur ?

Battons nous pour vivre. Ou crevons dans la misère.

* * *

Le buzz du réveil et la voix grésillant de l'animateur radio s'incruste dans mes oreilles. Je grogne, jette un bras vers l'avant et tape le réveil pour qu'il se taise. J'enfonce profondément ma tête dans l'oreiller, pestant contre ce rêve à peine entamé, déjà terminé.

Je sais qu'il faut que je me lève, que les cours ne m'attendrons pas pour commencer mais rester au lit est une alternative tellement plus intéressante ! J'ai toujours pensé que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres. Bien à l'abri derrière ma vie tranquille, je priais pour que tout cesse mais je m'endormais sans remord. Je lisais les nouvelles le matin dans les journaux, ces nouvelles parlaient de morts, ces nouvelles qui un jour on finit par ne plus dire grand-chose. Parce que le ministère était contrôlé, dirigé par cette horde de mangemorts pour qui le mot sadique aurait pu être inventé. Qui contrôle le ministère contrôle la Gazette.

Je continuais à assister à mes cours, fermant les yeux sur les gradins vides de l'amphithéâtre. La guerre allait se finir.

Obligatoirement.

Je prenais des notes, réfléchissant déjà au repas du soir en griffonnant des branches d'arbres pleines de fleurs dans les coins de la feuille. Les partiels approchaient, le calendrier dans mon agenda ne cessait de me le rappeler. Là, entouré à l'encre rouge, la date butoir du dernier jour. Mais juste après, il y avait le repos, les mois de vacances. Trois mois d'un repos relatif.

Sera-t-on encore là l'an prochain ? Qui ne reviendra plus ? Qui passera, qui plantera ?

Je plaisantais toute la journée comme si de rien n'était. Mais entre deux clignement de paupières, je vérifiais sans cesse fébrilement que les ombres du couloir étaient bien ce qu'elles devaient être. Mes yeux ne parvenaient pas à se fixer sur quoi que soit, papillonnant à droite à gauche et je voyais le reflet de ma propre peur dans celle des autres. Faites qu'il n'y ait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

La cafétéria du campus silencieuse comme une tombe. Les conversations à voix basses, dites du bout des lèvres. Eviter les sujets dangereux, ne pas afficher nos préférences. Rester sur du raisonnable, sur les choses avouables et prier que ce léger mouvement aperçut fugacement près des tables professorales ne soit que mirage provoqué par le manque de sommeil et pas un mangemort protégé par un sortilège de désillusion. La paranoïa latente pugnace que l'on nous observe constamment.

Nos rires s'élevaient, aussi faux que les notes d'un piano désaccordé.

Que restait-il de plus à faire ?

On se disait au revoir d'un signe de la main en s'éloignant déjà, pressé de rentrer dans la relative sécurité du cocon de nos appartements d'étudiants.

Combien de fois sur le chemin ma tête s'est-elle retournée pour vérifier si je n'étais pas suivie ?

J'observais sans relâche les visages des passants, les gravant soigneusement pour être préparée. L'achat des courses à la va vite, juste parce qu'il faut manger et toujours ce regard dans ma nuque qui me brûlait.

Jamais personne quand je me retournais. Jamais personne mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Ou peut-être est-ce moi qui devenais folle. Mes pas s'accéléraient et l'horloge d'une quelconque église sonnait dans le lointain, les sept coups de l'heure.

Du moins, c'est ce que je faisais, avant.

Quand on lit des récits qui parlent de ce genre de situations, on a toujours l'impression que la journée était soit magnifique, soit tristement pluvieuse. En vérité, je ne sais pas quel temps il faisait. Je ne sais pas non plus si les étoiles brillaient cette nuit là. Cela m'importe peu.

Il m'avait interdit d'y participer. C'était trop dangereux soit disant. Alors ce soir là, je l'ai attendu. Fixant les voitures des moldus qui éclairaient les rues en contrebas comme autant de lucioles par une nuit d'été.

Mes mains tapaient nerveusement sur le haut de ma cuisse et dans le cendrier, la cigarette se consumait, dégageant cette odeur un peu âcre qui m'assèche la gorge encore aujourd'hui et me donne cette envie stupide de l'éteindre, de jeter le paquet et le cendrier, de ne plus jamais y toucher.

De temps en temps, pour y échapper et fuir ma peur, je fermais les yeux en m'efforçant de ne pas me mettre à prier. Il n'y a que les imbéciles qui prient. Alors, la fumée entrant dans mes narines prenait une autre dimension. Je la voyais former des volutes violacées derrière mes paupières closent et c'était apaisant.

J'esquissais ton retour par touches, m'attardant sur les éventuels bandages que tu aurais sûrement. Un léger boitillement de la jambe gauche, celle que tu avais abîmé quelques mois plus tôt lorsqu'une potion avait explosé près de toi. Tu te laisserais tomber dans le canapé, tendant le bras vers moi et je viendrais t'embrasser rapidement avant de te préparer un café.

La machine émet parfois un bruit dans le silence de l'appartement. Elle aussi t'attend.

_Il est temps que tu rentres Fred. Il est temps que tu reviennes dit-elle._

Et puis, une plume de Phoenix est apparue devant moi avec un parchemin. Je l'ai déroulé nerveusement. C'est un contretemps, un simple contretemps…

Les premiers mots défilent. La guerre est terminée. Voldemort a été vaincu. Voici la liste de ceux qui sont morts pour permettre au bien de triompher… Quelque chose dans le genre. En plus détaillé, plus ampoulé et plus délicat.

Ce nom à la fin de la liste : _Fred Weasley._

Le parchemin qui tombe sur le sol.

Mes pas qui me guident au lit, machine parfaitement huilée.

Ma voix qui résonne atone alors que je m'endors, refusant de m'attarder sur la réalité.

_Mes sincères condoléances Angie._

Mais le cauchemar ne venait que de commencer.

**Fin du prologue**

* * *

Voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Alfa


	2. Chapitre 1 : Un an après

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

En espérant ne pas trop vous mettre le moral à plat, résistez au début, la suite va en s'arrangeant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**** Un an plus tard**

Une sirène de police dans le lointain.

Ses paupières tressaillent tandis qu'elle s'éveille lentement. Comme toujours, ses premières pensées se résument à des sensations.

Elle se tourne vers le centre du lit et plonge dans le coussin.

_« Froid »_

Un œil s'ouvre à moitié. La place glacée est vide à ses côtés. Le soupir franchit ses lèvres sans qu'elle ne pense à le retenir.

Cette absence, cruelle.

Changement de position. Sur le dos, paupières entièrement ouvertes cette fois, ses yeux contemplent le plafond dont elle connaît chaque tache par cœur, chaque recoin ou nuance à présent.

Un voile passe un instant sur ses pupilles fatiguées. Légèrement comme une déficience. Ses mains serrent les draps puis les rejettent sur le côté. Cette nuit, elle ne dormira plus.

Ses jambes la conduisent à la fenêtre, entrouverte. Les rues sont vides et la brise souffle. Ses yeux se perdent un moment dans la contemplation de ce silence apaisant, anesthésiant.

Des ombres à l'angle de la rue titubent et dansent sous le lampadaire qui projette sa lumière blafarde en grésillant. Un groupe d'amis passe, rentrant d'une soirée plutôt arrosée. Il y a des rires et des blagues stupides. Ils se soutiennent mutuellement et disparaissent derrière les murs gris de l'immeuble d'en face.

Sa nuisette de soie blanche est glacée. Sa peau parcourue de frissons. Elle sourit tristement, ses lèvres étirées dans une impression d'angoisse perpétuelle. Ses traits, ont une position grotesque, malheureux.

Dans sa chambre solitaire, elle allume une cigarette et jette un regard rapide au réveil dont les chiffres verts éclairent la pièce d'un halo surnaturel.

**3h23**

* * *

La fumée s'étire voluptueusement, s'installe dans l'air, la protégeant de son cocon de brouillard. Successivement, elle dessine des formes alambiquées qui disparaissent sitôt qu'elle expire la bouffée suivante.

Ses yeux contemplent distraitement sa tenue et nulle émotion ne trouble ces iris. Ses traits restent figés dans une drôle de grimace désabusée. Aussi loin que remontent ses souvenirs d'enfance, elle avait toujours désiré une nuisette de soie, comme elle désirait aussi une poupée de porcelaine et le dernier balai en vogue.

Mais la soie est légère, glissante et froide comme la peau des cadavres au bord de la tamise. Une fois de plus, son choix était mauvais.

Nouveau soupir. Ces bras sont couverts de chair de poule. Elle tremble et porte son attention sur l'extrémité incandescente qui se consomme seconde après seconde. Ses yeux voyagent du côté de la table de nuit.

Puis elle se lasse, inévitablement. Lance la cigarette dans le vide, à moitié consommée et referme la fenêtre. Enfile rapidement un déshabillé lui aussi en soie blanche et quitte la chambre pour le salon.

Le fauteuil confortable dans lequel il s'asseyait toujours en souriant pour l'observer faire la cuisine, l'attire. La pièce plongée dans la pénombre s'illumine un instant et répercute l'écho des souvenirs heureux.

Forcément…

Elle le regarde un moment puis la magie s'éteint. Résignée, va s'installer dedans. Elle remonte ses jambes contre son ventre, les entoure de ses bras et pose sa tête sur ses genoux. Des mains larges, à la paume calleuse se posent sur ses épaules et les massent paresseusement. Elle ne tremble pas, n'écarquille pas les yeux. Voilà longtemps qu'elle sait que ce n'est qu'un fantôme, un mirage crée par son esprit pour pallier le manque.

Et même si son cœur pleure toujours sa mort, même si elle sait qu'elle devrait se raisonner, elle préfère vivre avec sa folie plutôt que d'accepter de vivre sans lui.

Le temps s'écoule.

Elle pense à ses notes qui chutent. A ses amis qui s'inquiètent.

Elle s'en moque. Il n'y a plus grand-chose qui compte à présent.

Depuis longtemps, les larmes ne coulent plus. Le paroxysme de sa douleur lui semble si loin et si proche à la fois. Elle l'atteint toutes les nuits, quand le froid de ses draps la réveille et qu'il n'y a plus de bras pour l'enlacer, la réchauffer. Il ne venait pas tous les soirs mais son odeur restait présente sur les oreillers, dans son fauteuil, sur un pull oublié. A présent, tout ce qu'il reste de lui murmure des mots d'amours déjà entendus dans un recoin de sa mémoire. Il ne reste plus qu'elle pour se souvenir d'eux et cette injustice éveille une rage bien familière.

Elle aimerait crier, hurler, frapper, détruire toute la pièce. C'est ce qu'elle a fait au début. Les vases, les breloques, les draps, les lampes, les meubles. Quand tout était détruit, elle utilisait sa baguette pour tout réparer et recommençait, invariablement, les larmes brouillant sa vue.

Ca la soulageait.

Puis cela n'a plus marché.

La colère se calme et le tumulte de ses pensées s'apaise. Elle apprécie le silence à présent, ce silence qu'elle haïssait et qui lui permet d'imaginer que le monde la comprend, qu'il fait une pause en attendant qu'elle se relève pour l'affronter. Certains jours elle y parvient, d'autres non.

Elle n'a pas coupé les ponts avec ses amis non, ce n'est pas le mot exact. Elle les voit, leur parle, leur sourit, joue cette comédie malsaine jour après jour sachant qu'ils ne sont pas dupes. Qu'ils savent que son sourire est de façade, que le rouge de ses joues est dû au fard et non à la santé, que son rire est un automatisme sans sentiment, mécanique.

Mais comme elle fait semblant d'y croire, ils entrent dans son jeu et la pièce continue son cours, sans interruption ni improvisation et les jours s'en vont…

La sonnerie du téléphone résonne dans la pièce obscure. Elle sursaute, le fixe, hagarde. Les sonneries emplissent l'atmosphère, signaux de vie sur le radar de son cœur qui s'affole.

Sa main se tend pour se saisir du combiné, oublié sur la table basse. Elle décroche.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

La voix masculine est aussi fatiguée que la sienne. Elle se redresse dans le fauteuil, installe ses jambes sur le côté, genoux pliés. Elle pourrait être contrariée comme toute personne normale lorsque le téléphone sonne au milieu de la nuit mais elle ne l'est pas. Les battements rapides de son cœur reprennent leur rythme habituel. Si elle devait mettre un non sur ce qu'elle ressent, elle appellerait probablement cela du soulagement.

Le monde s'accorde peut être une pause pour qu'elle chérisse ses souvenirs mais il reste une personne, une seule autre qui se noie dans les siens avec autant d'ardeur qu'elle, autant de désespoir et de tendresse déplacée. Savoir cela lui procure un apaisement passager, une piqûre de morphine qui allège son âme déchirée et l'aide parfois à percevoir une sorte de lumière au bout du tunnel sans fin de sa douleur.

La voix s'élève à nouveau, tenace et tranquille, habituée à ces silences qu'elle va bientôt combler pour ne pas sombrer sans espoir de retour.

- Je ne te réveille pas au moins ?

La question est presque rhétorique. Les autres disent : Comment vas-tu ? En se moquant de la réponse. Ici pas la peine de mentir, d'user de faux semblants, chacun sait que l'autre ne va pas bien. Sinon, la conversation n'aurait pas lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ? Sa voix s'accroche dans sa gorge asséchée et meurt sur l'extrémité de ses lèvres.

- Non.

Dans l'air flotte un _Comme d'habitude_. Il ne le dit pas. Elle non plus. L'horloge au tic tac régulier indique 4h16. Les minutes s'écoulent. Elle coince le combiné entre sa tête et ses épaules et ses bras retombent sur les accoudoirs. Avec ces cheveux détachés, dans le clair obscur de l'appartement, son corps fin se détache du fauteuil blanc avec netteté, comme une poupée négligée.

* * *

**4h25**

Il brise le silence. Comme s'il valait mieux emplir l'air de paroles creuses plutôt que d'écouter le vide répercuté par l'écho que leurs cœurs dégagent.

- J'ai fini une invention aujourd'hui. J'ai fait passer les tests à Harry. Il est devenu jaune à pois verts. Complètement affreux je te jure. On a dû faire des modifications mais c'est enfin au point ! Remarque… Harry risque d'être un peu coloré encore un certain temps… il semblait malade quand il est parti…

Il rit mais son rire s'éteint dans un bruit rauque qui rappelle un disque vinyle usé.

- Je suis heureuse pour toi.

Il raconte sa journée. Elle l'écoute consciencieusement. Les potions ont encore sautées, certaines inventions ne sont pas au point. Il s'est débarrassé d'une vendeuse qui piquait dans la caisse et les affaires marchent toujours aussi bien. Percy est passé avec Pénélope pour manger. Ron et Hermione se sont fiancés _(pas trop tôt pense-t-elle)_. Alicia aussi mais ça, lui fait-il la remarque, elle le sait déjà.

Puis le silence à nouveau. Ses jambes fourmillent et elle décide de les déployer. La moquette réchauffe ses pieds glacés tandis qu'elle marche vers la baie vitrée à pas lents, le temps que l'engourdissement disparaisse. Il reprend de plus belle après un énième soupir.

- Cette invention s'était une idée à lui.

Elle sourit tristement. Oui, ça ne l'étonne pas. Un cognard qui lance des obscénités, qui d'autre en aurait-eut l'idée ? Elle se déplace vers la cuisine. Le froid du revêtement agresse ses pieds nus. Les minutes s'égrènent…

* * *

**4h48**

Son cœur bat lentement à présent, apaisé. Appuyée contre le plan de travail, elle attend qu'il reprenne. C'est toujours lui qui question, elle qui répond. Une fois de plus, il brise l'accord tacite.

- Et toi de ton côté ?

Elle entend la voix lointaine. Cassée et un peu rauque. Un trémolo subsiste. Elle comprend qu'une fois de plus, il a pleuré en silence.

- Oh rien de bien intéressant… Les partiels de fin d'année sont pour la semaine prochaine. Je révise le soir… je mange des pommes sur le pouce…

Au fur et à mesure que s'écoulent les phrases, le débit saccadé se régularise. Elle reprend confiance et sa voix s'affirme. Elle parle des cours théoriques ennuyants, de ses parents qui n'arrêtent pas de lui demander de manger avec eux le dimanche. Qu'elle est sortie au restaurant en compagnie d'Harry et Ginny l'autre jour. Qu'ils semblent heureux ensembles bien que le regard d'Harry paraît toujours mélancolique malgré ses rires.

- Il s'en remettra. Ce qui compte c'est qu'il puisse fonder une famille. Ginny l'aidera pour ça.

La magie de l'instant est à nouveau brisée. Elle, qui l'aidera à fonder une famille et à se remettre ?

Des bruits de pas glissent en arrière plan. Une voix aigue, un peu stupide et endormie qui murmure. Le bruit d'un tissu que l'on froisse. La voix étouffée lui confirme qu'il a couvert le combiné de sa main.

- Non ce n'est rien, retourne te coucher.

Un bruit de baiser puis les pas qui s'éloignent. Il soupire au téléphone. La question lui échappe, inquisitrice.

- Tu as quelqu'un ?

Silence. Une légère tension. Pas vraiment un silence embrassé, juste un peu de retenue.

- Non. C'est juste une fille.

Elle sourit à nouveau en entendant le ton employé, réalise et touche ses lèvres d'un air pensif. Le contour ourlé, la texture étirée délicatement. Elle s'émerveille de ce prodige. Touche et retouche. Deux fois dans la même nuit qu'elle sourit ! Ce jour est à marquer d'une croix blanche.

Son sourire se fane brusquement. La crise est d'autant plus violente qu'imprévue. Elle tousse bruyamment et l'air lui manque. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme dans le vide. Elle se laisse glisser sur le sol, une main serrée sur sa poitrine et s'allonge. Des larmes de douleur dévalent ses joues creuses et tombent dans son cou, laissent une humidité dont elle se passerait volontiers. Son corps est pris de spasmes qu'elle ne parvient pas à contrôler.

Une crise d'angoisse.

Le combiné glisse de sa main et tombe sur le carrelage en un bruit qui résonne. Elle entend vaguement une respiration qui s'accélère, une prise d'oxygène rapide et la peur, tapie au fond d'elle.

- Angie ? Angelina qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La voix est inquiète, tremblotante. Elle voudrait lui dire que ce n'est rien, que ça ne va pas tarder à passer mais sa voix est bloquée dans sa gorge sèche. Elle prie pour que tout cesse. Ou que la crise dure suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il n'y en ait plus jamais d'autre. Que le temps cesse sa course, que la mort l'emporte. La libération après des mois d'horreur.

Chaque convulsion la laisse fourbue. Son corps se tend, s'arque, la douleur la saisie, ses hanches décollent jusqu'aux omoplates et retombent dans un bruit sec. Au prix d'un effort physique qui puise dans ses forces, elle réussit à toucher le mur et ses ongles s'écaillent alors qu'elle se redresse, un peu plus après chaque convulsion. Elle finit par s'asseoir sans reprendre son souffle.

La sueur perle sur son front tandis qu'elle se débat contre elle-même. Ses jointures bleuissent, son front se creuse, sa respiration se coupe et reprend. Par saccades. Les spasmes frottent son dos contre le mur, créant des brûlures superficielles. Elle sent un hématome se former près de l'épaule. Elle aimerait hurler mais chaque aspiration est plus dure que celle d'avant et la prive d'énergie.

Puis, aussi soudainement que c'est arrivé, ça passe. Elle avale de grandes goulées d'air et la main sur sa poitrine retombe mollement sur le côté. Elle s'affale sur le sol en position fœtale. Elle récupère le combiné et culpabilise immédiatement en entendant les Angie anxieux qui retentissent de façon lointaine, étouffés sans le haut-parleur.

Un jour à marquer d'une croix blanche hein ? Sa propre stupidité lui donne la nausée. Elle part vomir de la bile dans la salle de bain, ne lâchant toujours pas le téléphone des mains.

Se levant, elle le pose sur le côté du lavabo et s'asperge d'eau glacée. Attrape une serviette à gestes précautionneux et s'essuie lentement le visage. Ensuite, elle saisit à nouveau le combiné où seule une respiration angoissée lui parvient.

- Désolée… murmure t'elle doucement

Elle n'a même plus la force de parler et ce murmure lui a déjà ôté les maigres forces qui lui restaient. Garder les yeux ouverts est un privilège dont elle se prive afin de continuer la conversation.

- Je comprends.

Il respire par la bouche, prend des inspirations. Elle suppose qu'il voudrait dire quelque chose mais qu'il se ravise au dernier moment. Ce n'est guère étonnant.

- Tu viens avec moi tout à l'heure ? J'ai fermé le magasin.

- Bien sur.

Elle respire. Reprend un peu de forces. Courage se dit-elle. Soit forte. Elle se traîne au lit et se laisse tomber dedans comme une masse. Replace les draps sur son corps.

- Justement, je n'avais pas très envie d'aller en cours.

Elle le sens sourire.

- Je passe te prendre à 10h d'accord ?

Ses paupières déjà se ferment.

- Ouai.

Elle lâche le combiné et commence à sombrer. Ses pensées voltigent dans son cerveau mais elle ne saisit plus leurs sens.

- Bonne nuit Angie.

- 'nuit Gorges.

Elle dort. L'autre raccroche.

L'horloge indique 5h56.

* * *

Cette fois, c'est la sonnette qui l'a réveille. Ses yeux papillonnent. Elle dormait la tête sur l'oreiller gauche, le reste du corps du côté droit. Il fait jour et visiblement beau.

Dans sa tête, il fait toujours nuit. Elle regarde l'heure blasée.

**10h20**

Bien. Très bien. Une fois n'est pas coutume, elle est encore en retard.

Elle s'étire puis se lève et s'enferme dans la salle de bain avant de rouvrir la porte pour jeter un sortilège vers l'entrée.

- C'est ouvert, rentre.

Elle se dénude rapidement et fonce dans la cabine de douche. L'eau froide achève de la réveiller. Elle grelotte et se savonne à la vitesse de l'éclair en priant d'avoir payé à temps les factures pour une fois. L'eau commence à tiédir et elle se lave les cheveux tranquillement, sifflotant même un peu.

Quand elle sort pour aller chercher des habits dans sa chambre, une odeur de café flotte dans l'air. Cela la calme et l'apaise. Elle s'habille tranquillement avant de partir dans la cuisine. Il lui tourne le dos, ces cheveux roux frisant légèrement sur sa nuque. Il porte un T-shirt vert et un pantalon large en jean noir. Elle reconnaît les bottes en peau de dragon, répliques exactes de celles de Fred.

Elle chancèle et pose une main sur le mur pour se rattraper. Une seconde durant, il lui a semblé voir… Elle secoue la tête, respire un bon coup et relève la tête.

Ses yeux parcourent un peu craintivement la pièce. Sa veste en cuir est posée négligemment sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il semble comme chez lui. Elle fixe surtout la table et un paquet d'où dépassent des viennoiseries. Il se retourne alors qu'elle relève la tête et leurs yeux se croisent. Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

- Je me doutais que tu ne te réveillerais pas.

Elle ne répond pas et se jette dans ses bras. Il lui rend son étreinte avec force. Elle s'accroche à lui désespérément. Il fait de même. elle comprend qu'il voudrait s'excuser, qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir transplané la veille. Mais il ne dit rien et c'est mieux ainsi. De toute manière, il n'aurait rien pu faire d'autre que la regarder souffrir sans pouvoir la soulager.

Après un long moment, ils se séparent et se regardent. Ses yeux brillent d'inquiétude. Elle sourit machinalement en haussant les épaules, sachant qu'il ne sera pas dupe. Il faudra s'en contenter.

- Je suis heureuse que tu sois venu me chercher.

Il rit.

- Je n'allais pas te laisser faire le chemin seule.

Ils s'installent tous les deux et déjeunent. Il dévore la nourriture et rougit quand il s'aperçoit qu'elle le fixe. Alors il se calme et parle embarrassé, jetant quelques miettes de son croissant sur la table.

- Che suis décholé, chuis un morfale.

Il avale rapidement et lui lance un sourire gêné.

- Je n'ai pas eut le temps de manger avant de partir.

Oui, ça ce n'est pas bien étonnant. Il a du s'endormir à peine plus tard qu'elle. C'est étrange comme il semble être à sa place ici, elle qui trouve que rien ni personne n'a de place dans cet appartement depuis… Elle secoue la tête.

Après le repas, ils font la vaisselle comme des moldus. Il lui jette de la mousse dessus, elle réplique. La vaisselle dégénère en bataille. Ils rient ensembles et se regardent, amusés.

Et là, dans les yeux de l'autre, ils comprennent. Georges s'avance et dépose un doigt plein de mousse sur son nez. Le temps se fige. Dans cette cuisine, dans cet appartement vieillit, dans cette pièce pleine de Fred, ils viennent de rire sincèrement pour la première fois en un an.

Ils sont un peu gênés et se détournent l'un de l'autre embarrassés sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment pourquoi. Il va s'asseoir dans le canapé sans rien ajouter. Elle reste là, les bras ballants à le contempler.

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle jamais remarqué à quel point George était différent de Fred ? Jumeaux mais pas copies conformes. Grand dadais amuseurs et coureurs de jupons, tous les deux à l'aise avec n'importe qui n'importe où.

Il a les yeux baissés sur ses mains croisées sur ses cuisses. Elle se sèche les mains et le rejoint sur le canapé. Il sursaute et lui jette un regard consterné. Elle désigne le fauteuil en face.

- Il s'asseyait toujours ici quand il venait me voir. Il disait que c'était l'endroit parfait pour me regarder. Il pliait ses genoux et posait sa tête sur le haut du dossier, les mains de part et d'autre de son visage. Il me disait que j'étais belle et je lui jetais le torchon dans la figure. Alors il me racontait sa journée avec toi.

La même lueur amusée brille dans leurs regards respectifs. Il semble se détendre et se laisse aller contre le canapé.

- Quand il arrivait le matin, il me racontait brièvement votre soirée, la façon dont il avait replacé une de tes mèches derrière ton oreille avant de t'embrasser légèrement et de partir en silence, sans te réveiller. Il me disait que ça devenait de plus en plus dur de venir au boulot le matin alors que toi tu dormais si paisiblement dans le lit. Je me moquais de lui en le traitant de sentimental.

Elle pousse un grognement et agite les mains.

- Sentimental lui ? Tu rêves là. Il venait, il posait son cul dans le fauteuil et il pionçait en ronflant bruyamment. Où alors il squattait ma salle de bain si longtemps que lorsque je voulais me doucher à mon tour, il ne restait même plus d'eau chaude. Il me traitait de traînarde et de paresseuse et n'arrêtait pas de critiquer ma cuisine.

Elle pose sa tête sur l'épaule de George et ferme les paupières. Ils soupirent de concert.

- Il me manque. Quand je me balade dans l'appartement qu'on partageait, il me reste des souvenirs de lui partout. Dans l'entrée il y a toujours cette tâche immense qui prend la moitié du mur que je n'arrive pas à enlever. Je n'ai jamais su ce qu'il m'avait jeté comme potion ce jour là mais je suis content de ne pas me l'être pris !

- Quand je rentre le soir, parfois je me surprends à guetter ses pas dans la cage d'escalier. Il montait toujours à pied, pour faire un peu de sport disait-il. Tu parles, il transplanait directement sur le palier du dessous en fait et il pensait que je ne le savais pas !

Elle rit nerveusement, baissant les yeux pour qu'il ne voie pas les larmes qui perlent. Leurs mains se trouvent et s'enlacent. George reprend doucement.

- On se regardait des films débiles de seconde zone depuis qu'Harry nous avait parlé des télévisions moldues. Il adorait Charlie Chaplin et Benny Hill même si c'était vraiment con.

- Il parlait de m'emmener voir l'élevage de Charlie au mois de juillet. Il disait aussi qu'on passerait voir Bill et Fleur un de ces quatre mais il remettait toujours à la semaine d'après. Alors on sortait manger un morceau ou on se promenait juste dans les rues de Londres. Il disait qu'Harry gagnerait la guerre et que je pourrais enfin revoir mes parents.

- Je l'enviais beaucoup tu sais.

Elle rouvre les yeux et le pousse silencieusement à continuer. Il s'éloigne un peu d'elle et sépare leurs mains. Elle se sent coupable sans comprendre pourquoi.

- Tout le monde pensait que nous étions unis comme les doigts de la main, toujours prêts à une nouvelle gaffe. Mais Fred était bien plus sociable et joueur que moi. Des deux, j'étais le plus timide et je le suivais plus que je ne proposais d'idées. Il était à la fois un frère, un ami, un copain de beuverie, un confident et un type que j'admirais.

Elle ne peut qu'acquiescer d'un signe de tête. Puis elle se met à réfléchir.

- J'adorais cette façon qu'il avait de vous faire oublier le quotidien. Même quand j'étais déprimée, il continuait à faire l'imbécile et je me surprenais à rire alors que l'époque ne s'y prêtait pas. J'aimais cette tranquillité sereine, ce flegme, sa folie de penser qu'il suffisait d'y croire pour que le monde s'arrange à sa manière. Il était un peu frustre, manquait carrément de considération et ne complimentait jamais personne. Mais avec lui, je me sentais prête à affronter cette guerre immonde.

Elle secoue la tête pour ce sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui l'emmène inévitablement à déprimer encore, attrape sa main et le tire hors du canapé en direction de l'entrée.

- Hey Angie qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Sa veste dans une main, elle consent enfin à le laisser se libérer d'elle.

- Aller espèce de flemmard ! Il faut qu'on aille le voir !

Et elle sort se moquant éperdument de savoir s'il prend le temps de se saisir de sa propre veste avant de la suivre.

Le bruit de transplanage a lieu quelques secondes à peine après qu'elle soit arrivée. Il pose son bras autour de ses épaules et ils contemplent ensemble la grille.

Soudain, elle a froid. C'est stupide se dit-elle. Avoir froid au mois de juin. Mais elle referme complètement sa veste jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une minuscule partie de son cou de visible, jeté un regard morne à la grille de fer forgé et aux tombes au-delà. Elle grelotte.

Il lui semble que jamais une journée ne pourrait être plus glaciale. Elle souhaite faire demi-tour avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Regrette d'être venue. Mais d'un léger coup d'épaule, George la ramène dans la réalité.

Elle met toute sa colère dans son regard et il éclate de rire.

- Quel air de cocker tu me fais !

Elle lui tire la langue comme une gamine. Il devient sérieux.

- Il attend Angie.

Docilement, elle le suit, les mains enfoncées dans les poches de son manteau marron.

Les allées de gravier serpentent dans le gazon fraîchement tondu. Ce côté jardin propret de banlieusard moldus aisés ne lui convient pas du tout. Mais elle, ça lui plaît. C'est rangé. Calme. Apaisant. Des bosquets d'arbustes savamment taillés entourent certaines tombes aux demandes des familles, créant des alcôves intimistes pour les visiteurs.

Peu de sorciers viennent encore sur les tombes des morts. Surtout chez les sangs purs. Majoritairement, ils demandent à se faire faire des portraits. Ainsi, le mort ne l'est jamais véritablement. Ce n'est pas le cas des Weasley.

Ils sont un cas à part. Pour eux, inutile d'avoir un portrait, le souvenir perdure bien mieux. Et puis, qui aimerait créer un portrait de Fred Weasley ? Il n'est ni riche, ni célèbre, juste victime de la guerre. Alors qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Il faut avoir de l'argent et la famille n'en possède pas.

Elle se souvient que Mme Weasley a expressément demandé un bosquet contenant des Berberis et du houx, de préférence non taillés, pour que son fils ne se sente pas enfermé. En réalité, la tombe donne plutôt l'impression de rejeter les éventuels promeneurs, entourée de ces buissons épineux.

Au milieu de toute cette respectabilité, de ses arbustes taillés, une sorte de folie douce plane autour de la sépulture. Elle accroche, les vêtements comme le regard et rayonne, dans ces teintes flamboyantes. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle en devient aisément repérable. De toute manière, Angie serait capable de la retrouver au milieu des autres, même devenue aveugle. Ces pieds semblent connaître le chemin par cœur et déambulent suivant un rituel imposé.

Le soleil joue les timides, caché derrières les nuages. Les fleurs dans le vase sont fraîches du matin. Il reste une bougie qui brûle sous l'inscription funéraire.

_Ci-git Fred Weasley, inventeur foldingue qui partit trop tôt._

Le soleil sort de son paravent et, rayon par rayon, éclaire la tombe, lui donnant cette lueur irréelle qu'on imagine pour tous les miracles. Elle sait qu'il n'y en aura pas. Fred est mort. Elle s'assoie dans l'herbe, le souffle coupé.

Un an déjà. Depuis l'enterrement, elle n'a plus mis les pieds ici de peur que ce ne soit la dernière chose qu'elle fasse avant de mettre fin à ses jours.

Mais ses rêves sont tous peuplés de cette tombe en marbre gris, de ce bosquet unique et de tous ces sourires. Etre là finalement, ne lui semble pas si difficile.

Elle parle doucement. Sa voix frêle murmure des mots.

Elle ferme les yeux et lui raconte tout.

Son mal être, le manque cruel, cet étau lancinant, insidieux dans sa gorge.

Ses cauchemars, le lit grand et austère, la façon dont elle cherche son corps pour ne pas avoir froid.

Sa colère qu'il l'ait abandonné. Son incompréhension alors qu'il avait promis de rester toujours auprès d'elle.

Ses souvenirs aussi. La solitude, la peur de rentrer chez elle entre ses murs si vides. La façon dont elle appréhende chaque sortie avec Percy ou Ron ou encore Harry.

La peur d'oublier aussi. De penser qu'un jour elle rentrera et ne pensera pas : Il s'asseyait toujours là, il posait sa veste ici.

L'angoisse de reprendre la route sans lui pour l'épauler et la soutenir, fidèle, constant. Amoureux.

Quand sa voix brisée s'arrête, celle de George s'élève dans l'air. Il parle de ses inventions, des rires d'Alicia, du chiffre qui ne cesse d'augmenter, de la famille à qui il manque. Pas de sa tristesse à lui.

Vaguement elle pense qu'il va finir par parler de lui et de sa douleur. Après tout, c'était son jumeau. Mais écouter est trop dur. Elle se laisse bercer et sombre dans un état comateux. Dont George la tire une fois de plus. Le soleil entame déjà sa descente.

Son ventre gargouille. Elle rougit.

George la guide vers un petit restaurant de quartier. Il semble bien connaître l'endroit. Peut être est-il venu plus souvent qu'elle. Bêtement, elle se sent un peu coupable. Ils mangent en silence chacun d'eux plongés dans des pensées.

Elle s'amuse avec ses petits pois. Brusquement le ridicule de la situation lui saute aux yeux. Le bilan de l'année est monstrueusement négatif. Il n'y a rien de positif. Elle s'est juste laissé enfoncer dans une spirale de tristesse. Complut dans son mal être comme un enfant ce cacherait dans le noir. L'autruche met la tête dans le sable. Elle, elle s'est enfermée dans sa tête pour ne pas affronter la réalité. Parce que c'était plus simple, tellement plus simple…

Serra-t-elle encore là dans 5 ans ? Dans 10 ans ? A pleurer un homme sans être capable de penser à autre chose ? A manquer de sommeil au point de s'endormir pendant ces cours ? Ses études finiront-elles à la poubelle et elle dans un cercueil ?

Une incroyable envie de vivre la prend soudainement.

Revoir cette tombe, c'est se prendre en pleine figure tout ce qu'elle pensait à jamais disparu. L'envie de rire, de soirées entre amis, de discussions philosophiques en état d'ébriété avancé.

Elle a pleuré, tempêté, supplier qu'on lui rende l'homme qu'elle aime pendant un an. Aujourd'hui, elle comprend que sa réaction est celle d'une enfant gâtée, égoïste, stupide, colérique.

Il serait peut être temps qu'elle agisse en adulte pour changer. Il ne reviendrait pas, jamais. Elle n'en prenait conscience qu'à présent. A peine s'est-elle fait cette réflexion qu'elle la regrette déjà. Qu'elle sorte de monstre est-elle devenue ? Faut-il qu'elle oublie, qu'elle fasse une croix sur Fred ? Non impossible. Effacer ces souvenirs de sa mémoire, se serait renier son existence et par là même, le bonheur qu'il a amené dans sa vie depuis leur première rencontre sur le quai 9 ¾ quand ils n'avaient encore qu'onze ans.

- Il n'aurait pas aimé ça je pense.

La voix de George est indifférente et il tourne son café d'un air concentré.

- Quoi ?

Il prend le temps de sucrer son café, de tourner pour le faire fondre et de retirer la cuillère pour la poser sur la soucoupe avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

- Qu'on soit de telles loques un an après sa mort. Il disait toujours que s'il devait mourir, alors c'est que son heure était venue.

Il semble chercher quelque chose dans son regard. Elle ne peut rien répondre. Il parait finalement trouver ce qu'il cherche et lui envoie un sourire resplendissant en lui tendant la main.

- Promettons-nous d'essayer d'aller mieux l'année qui vient d'accord ? Et l'an prochain, on reviendra tous les deux et on lui racontera notre vie, heureux et sans pleurer.

La main est grande, calleuse, accueillante. Elle glisse la sienne petite et fine, douce et fraîche. C'est chaud, agréable. Il referme sa main sur la sienne. Une sensation bizarre la traverse, l'électrisant brièvement mais si fortement qu'elle sent son corps flageoler.

Elle peut bien essayer après tout.

Quand ils se séparent, elle transplane directement sur le palier de chez elle, entre dans l'appartement et fond sur son bureau.

Pour commencer, il faut qu'elle réussisse son année.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Bien, bien. Hum, quelque chose à dire ? Vous savez quoi faire ^^. Je ne veux forcer personne, je suis la première malheureusement à ne pas laisser systématiquement de review, mais savoir qu'on nous lit, qu'on nous apprécie ou pas, c'est toujours beaucoup plus intéréssant que de ne pas savoir ce qu'en pensent les gens. Alors n'hésitez pas, je ne mords personne.

Alfa


	3. Chapitre 2 : Nuages

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du livre Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling.

* * *

Hum, hello tout le monde ! Enfin ceux qui passent... J'ai un peu de retard sur mon propre planning, ce qui ne surprend personne ^^. La dernière partie m'a donné un peu de fil à retordre et, bah, qu'il soit clair, comme on me pose souvent des questions étranges, ce n'est pas du vécut. Pour ma défense, j'ai toujours eut une empathie gênante. Ah, et je crois que j'ai zappé la relecture sur certains passages. Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 :**** Nuages**

In-extremis grâce aux photocopies des notes de ses amis et au sacrifice d'un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil, elle a été acceptée dans la classe supérieure.

Octobre est déjà là mais Londres bénéficie cette année d'un automne doux et ensoleillé. Elle frictionne ses bras en marchant dans la rue et s'enivre des sensations que ses terminaisons nerveuses lui signalent. La brise est tiède, caressante, réchauffe sa peau à travers le tissu de son chemisier. Le soleil éclaire les rues d'une lumière éclatante, éclabousse les trottoirs d'une teinte or merveilleuse.

Ses chaussures épousent le macadam, silencieusement, puis s'arrêtent. Elle pousse la porte vitrée de son immeuble, se glisse dans le hall d'entrée et sans pousser jusqu'aux boîtes aux lettres, se faufile dans la cage d'escalier et monte allègrement les marches jusqu'au septième étage.

L'appartement plongé dans la poussière l'accueille religieusement. Quelques volutes s'éparpillent dans un rayon de lumière au fur et à mesure qu'elle se déplace. L'odeur particulière de renfermé flotte dans sa chambre. Elle tire les draps.

La vie qui revient aussi vite que s'agite la baguette. Les souvenirs tourbillonnent dans sa tête et s'envolent par les fenêtres que sont ses yeux, vivent dans son sourire et meurent dans ses soupirs.

Deux mois de travail comme coursière au ministère à courir à plat ventre pour obéir aux ordres obséquieux d'imbéciles de sous-fifres se sentant trop importants. Les dessous d'une politique étrange, incohérente et stupide. Deux mois à cocher chaque jour passé dans le calendrier jusqu'au départ, enfin et son arrivée ici, à nouveau. La renaissance.

Ses quatre murs. Ces cours. Les journées tranquilles. La routine tranquillisante.

La troisième année de l'université de médicomagie. Une année si possible, encore plus dure que la première qu'elle se sent prête à affronter, revigorée jusqu'au tréfonds d'elle-même. Un peu de stress aussi, cette inquiétude de ne pas réussir qu'elle ravale fièrement.

Le temps qui continue de passer. Son sourire, tendre et doux est de retour, magnifie son visage. Il est encore rare mais il existe. Elle le cultive comme on chouchoute une plante rare, avec amour. Son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoie une image flatteuse. Celle d'une jeune étudiante studieuse, aux joues rougies d'avoir couru pour rentrer chez elle, qui dort et mange correctement.

Deux mois de vacances à être nourrie par une mère aux petits soins, des courses dans les couloirs du métro pour atteindre sa rame et arriver à l'heure au travail, lui ont rendu le corps qu'elle a toujours connu.

Beaucoup de personnes trouvent qu'il n'y a pas de victoires à voir là, mais pour elle qui a eut tant de mal à remonter la pente, chaque jour qui passe sans cernes est un petit miracle qui lui donne le courage de continuer à se battre contre sa morosité.

Décembre arrive insidieusement. Le vent qui glace, la neige qui efface les traces sur le sol, le froid qui gèle la neige et rend les trottoirs glissants. Le brouillard le matin qui transforme l'environnement en lieu inconnu où il faut tâter devant soi pour pouvoir avancer.

Et avec, les soirées entre amis, les parties de cartes, les restos, les révisions.

Un soir qui s'annonce comme les autres, elle rentre et dépose sa veste sur son lit. Son sac échoue au pied du bureau. Ses chaussures valsent dans l'entrée, un accio lui apporte ses pantoufles dans lesquelles elle se glisse en poussant un soupir de plaisir. Son chez elle, son cocon.

Elle passe dans la cuisine et met en route la cafetière, le café coule et la machine ronronne comme un chat. Elle le déguste par petites gorgées, les mains bien serrées autour de la tasse, pour en profiter au maximum. La sonnerie du téléphone, stridente, la tire de ses réflexions insouciantes. Le combiné dans les mains, elle contemple les notes qui jonchent le comptoir de la cuisine et répond sans consulter le numéro.

- Alicia si tu cherches tes notes, oui elles sont bien chez moi.

Elle attend la réponse interloquée d'Alicia mais c'est une voix masculine qui lui répond.

- Alors comme ça tu as vu Alicia hier ?

Elle fixe le combiné d'un air stupide.

- Oh George c'est toi !

- C'est ce qu'il semblerait à moins que je ne sois devenue une femme subitement.

Sa voix est clairement taquine et elle lui répond sur ce ton léger qu'ils ont adopté depuis l'été. Elle ne sait pas pourquoi ils s'appellent plutôt que de s'écrire mais il est vrai que ces moyens de communication moldus sont de plus en plus utilisés par les sorciers. La nouvelle génération paraît bien moins traditionnaliste que les précédentes, la guerre et le mélange de plus en plus fréquent entre moldus et sorciers, semble avoir donné envie de mieux connaître ce monde dans lesquels ils vivent mais qu'ils ne comprennent pas.

- Je ne pense pas qu'une femme possède de services trois pièces, imbécile.

Tout en parlant, elle s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et desserre son écharpe pour l'envoyer quelque part dans son dos.

- Mais justement, qui te dis que j'en ai un ?

Elle bascule sa tête en arrière en riant, l'imaginant les cheveux longs, soyeux et une robe de sorcier pleine de dentelles.

- Plus sérieusement, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner cette semaine, es-tu libre un soir ?

- Est-ce là une minable tentative de drague, rouquin décérébré ?

Il rit à son tour.

- Me voilà démasqué. J'avoue Angie, je suis fou de toi, cède et tu pourras vérifier l'éventuelle présence de mon service trois pièces !

Elle fait une grimace de dégoût. Intérieurement, elle rit tellement qu'elle se demande encore comment elle peut lui répondre.

- Eurk ! Épargne-moi de telles images. Je suis libre jeudi.

- Je passerai te prendre à 20h.

Elle se lève.

- Alors à jeudi George.

- Oui à jeudi… hé Angie…

- Oui ?

- Essaye d'être à l'heure pour changer.

Son rire se propage dans l'appartement masquant le bruit du combiné. L'odeur du café emplit ses narines. Elle s'assoit, la tasse serrée dans les mains profitant de la chaleur qui s'en dégage pour réchauffer ses mains glacées.

L'horloge sonne 17h et un clic se fait entendre. Aussitôt, une minuscule cavité s'ouvre et un petit hypogriffe en bois s'envole autour de l'horloge en poussant un cri retentissant avant de retourner dans sa cavité, sur un dernier clin d'œil.

Elle sourit de ses sourires mélancoliques qu'on parfois les gens qui ont vécus, pose sa tasse dans l'évier et appelle Alicia histoire de l'informer que ce n'est pas son chien qui a avalé ses notes.

* * *

**19h30**

Dans un tablier violet parsemé de fleurs jaunes fluo et d'un goût plutôt douteux, Angelina fait la cuisine. Enfin, tente de la faire. Les pâtes ne sont pas son fort, les cuissons longues finissent toujours par brûler et même les plats surgelés sont immangeables. En réalité, Angelina cuisine une des rares choses qu'elle est incapable de rater, du moins la majorité du temps une omelette.

Une délicieuse odeur commence à embaumer l'appartement tandis que cuit dans un bruit encourageant son omelette, aux poivrons. Un mélange de feta fondante, d'herbes aromatiques, légère et épicée plane. Elle siffle un vieil air de musique démodé qu'écoutaient ses parents quand elle était enfant et dont elle n'a jamais retenu ni le titre, ni l'interprète.

Les notes sur le comptoir sont empilées esthétiquement. Le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage la fait légèrement sursauter et elle se coupe l'extrémité du doigt qui aussitôt, laisse échapper du sang. Elle lâche le couteau et porte le doigt à la bouche et délaisse ses pommes pour crier sur l'arrivant.

Ses cheveux lâchés tombent devant ses yeux et l'air tueur qu'elle lance ne semble pas refroidir Alicia qui est déjà en train de jeter ses affaires pêle-mêle sur le canapé. Cette dernière éclate même de rire en la regardant, avant de lui lancer distraitement un sort de guérison mineur. Angelina regarde son doigt cicatriser en se demandant pourquoi elle n'y a pas pensé toute seule.

- A quoi te servent tes études si tu n'utilises pas tes connaissances ?

Elle lui tire la langue dans une piteuse tentative de vengeance qu'Alicia accueille à nouveau en riant. Se drapant dans son orgueil outragé, Angelina reprend sa préparation et termine de couper ses pommes et ses poires. Prétextant un besoin de concentration que sa meilleure amie accepte d'un signe distrait, connaissant ces talents de cuisinière, elle écrase consciencieusement les fruits. Le monologue d'Alicia lui bourdonne agréablement dans les oreilles même si elle ne l'écoute pas vraiment.

Son petit ami a encore fait des siennes, ce qui n'est ni la première, ni la dernière fois. Aux yeux d'Angelina, ce n'est qu'un idiot doté d'un appareil génital en trop bon état de marche et incapable de passer à côté d'une belle fille sans tenter de la mettre dans son lit. Alicia devrait le quitter mais elle s'acharne, même si elle en souffre.

Quand arrive son tour, elle raconte qu'en cours de chirurgie moldue, son co-équipier à replacer le foie à la place d'un rein, qu'elle est tombée dans une allée en allant acheter les poivrons et que le vieil épicier encore complètement ivre lui à fait, là aussi rien de neuf, des avances perverses en lui mettant la main aux fesses.

Alicia rit et elles terminent le repas en dégustant un Earl Grey brûlant avec juste ce qu'il faut de jus de citron pour relever la bergamote.

Après la vaisselle, qui se fait toute seule dans son coin, elles révisent un cours sur les techniques de cicatrisation assises dans le canapé, les jambes en tailleur. Puis elles passent aux symptômes caractéristiques des poisons en sortant leurs fiches.

Le sommeil les emporte vers deux heures du matin et c'est la sonnerie du portable d'Alicia qui les réveille vers quatre heures. Son amie décroche en baillant aux corneilles, des cernes sous ses yeux encore en partie fermés.

La discussion est courte, mais houleuse. Alicia finit par raccrocher avant de jeter son téléphone dans un coin du canapé. Elle le regarde en silence et soudain, le saisit et de toutes ses forces, le lance contre le mur. Angelina l'observe muette, incapable d'esquisser un geste pour faire disparaître les sentiments qu'elle entraperçoit dans le regard de son amie. Tristesse, mal être, angoisse, sont des sentiments qu'elle connaît trop bien pour les dénigrer d'un _« Ca s'arrangera »._

- Je peux dormir ici ?

Angelina se contente de disparaître dans sa chambre sans répondre, pour revenir avec une couette épaisse sur les bras. D'un coup de coude dans les côtes de son amie, elle lui fait signe de se lever et s'installe tranquillement sur le canapé, lui désignant de la tête la chambre à coucher.

- Les draps sont propres.

Elle murmure un _nox_ et la nuit envahit la pièce. Alicia soupire et vient replacer une mèche derrière l'oreille d'Angelina.

- Dors bien ma puce.

Elle embrasse son front et Angelina ferme les yeux. Les pas quittent la pièce. Elle entend un peu de bruit puis le silence se fait.

Derrière ses mots pourtant banals, il y a un immense merci étouffé. Alicia est sa meilleure amie depuis des années. Entre elles, certaines phrases deviennent des chaînes trop lourdes à attacher.

Ses pensées s'envolent tandis que repasse les pages de cours révisées dans la soirée qu'elle s'efforce de mémoriser. Les yeux tristes de d'Alicia reviennent sans cesse, ces yeux secs de larmes, empli d'une émotion si souvent ressentie que pleurer ne la soulagerait plus.

Angelina finit par s'endormir, les poings serrés, recroquevillée dans le canapé.

C'est un coussin qui la tire au matin d'un rêve réconfortant sentant le chocolat et la cannelle. Ses paupières papillonnent. Le rire clair et gai d'Alicia est une délivrance qu'elle accueille en grognant. Ses yeux s'entrouvrent l'air de rien et elle lui relance le coussin. Puis la couette.

Alicia s'échappe et court en riant dans l'appartement alors qu'elles s'échangent des sorts bénins. Trempées et essoufflées, elles tombent dans le canapé et se regardent.

Comme deux furies possédées, elles foncent d'un même pas dans la salle de bain et la bataille sur la poignée est âpre et rude, les insultes volent, plus ou moins créatives. Angie finit par proposer un _« pierre papier ciseaux »_ qu'elle emporte haut la main et d'un sourire victorieux pointe le doigt vers le couloir.

**- TU** fais le petit déjeuner ma vielle.

La porte se referme sur le cri de dépit d'Alicia qui tambourine déjà.

L'eau chaude qui glisse sur son corps la délasse. La buée se forme sur les vitres de plastique. L'air se charge d'humidité. Sa main s'empare de son gel douche et elle se lave en chantant un titre des Bizarr Sister's.

La serviette est réchauffée magiquement. La sensation délicate des bouclettes de tissu la chatouillent. Comme une éponge elle absorbe ces instants de bonheur éphémères dont on ne soupçonne jamais assez l'action sur le bien être.

Ses notes sont rangées sur la table basse. Le sac d'Alicia git abandonné contre le canapé. La couette est pliée et l'odeur des crêpes qui cuisent et du café flottent dans l'air. Alicia lève le pouce en la voyant et file dans la salle de bain.

- Fais gaffe à ne pas les faire brûler avec tes dons catastrophiques en cuisine.

Angelina lui sourit doucement et attend d'entendre l'eau de la douche couler avant de lancer proprement un petit sort. Le cri inhumain qui retentit alors est un plaisir qui vaut bien les horreurs que ses oreilles vont subir.

L'odeur de brûlé et la fumée âcre la ramène a des préoccupations légèrement plus sérieuses et elle glisse à moitié sur le sol couvert de farine, pestant contre Alicia incapable de laisser sa cuisine dans un état sécuritaire et sauve in-extrémis la crêpière, mais pas la crêpe qui file à la poubelle, sous le sachet de farine vide.

Il faut cacher les preuves.

Alicia vient s'effondrer sur la chaise en soupirant bruyamment. Puis elle regarde d'un œil éteint la pile de crêpe et le pot de Nutella et son œil s'illumine. Elle tend la main pour l'attraper et suspend son geste, dardant d'un regard inquisiteur sa meilleure amie.

- Tu n'en as pas brûlé ?

Angelina est bien contente de lui tourner le dos. Sa gorge déglutit et elle se retourne en brandissant la poêle, avec un sourire si grand qu'il est en lui-même un indice.

- Non !

Son amie hausse un sourcil dans le genre, je ne suis pas totalement convaincue par ce que tu dis mais je fais semblant d'y croire. A tel point que vexée dans son orgueil, Angelina lui montre le contenu de la poubelle.

- Tu vois Miss Je-suis-septique-et-persuadée-qu-angie-est-incapable-de-faire-à-manger-correctement, rien. Il n'y a rien du tout. Je ne suis pas si mauvaise cuisinière que tu ne le pensais !

Alicia observe soigneusement la poubelle et déclare forfait.

- Ok j'avoue, je me suis peut être trompée. On va pouvoir faire quelque chose de toi finalement.

Et alors qu'Angelina se retourne tranquillement pour finir la cuisson des dernières crêpes, elle ne voit pas le sourire un peu fou qui flotte sur les lèvres de son amie.

Les crêpes encore chaudes lévitent jusqu'à l'assiette et elle s'assoit, ôtant son superbe tablier pour petit-déjeuner, un air affamé sur le visage. La crêpe est déjà farcie de marmelade d'orange et roulée, au bord de ses lèvres quand elle s'arrête soudainement, prenant conscience du manque de répartie de son amie.

- Tu n'as pas mis de trucs louches dedans ?

Sourire angélique. Déglutit lent d'Angelina qui inspecte sa crêpe sous toutes les coutures.

- Tu ne comptes pas te venger de la douche ?

Les deux mains croisées sur la table Alicia lui adresse un regard malicieux.

- J'ai décidé d'être plus mâture _(elle fait semblant de ne pas voir ma tête blanche de son amie qui recrache une partie du jus de citrouille qu'elle buvait dans son café)_ que toi et de te montrer le bon chemin. Et puis, je suis sage **moi**, je sais où m'arrêter **moi** _(Angelina vide sa tasse et la re-rempli en pestant tout en jetant un sort de nettoyage à son chemisier, grimaçant devant les efforts apparents d'Alicia pour l'énerver)_.

- Je ne te crois pas. Tu es encore plus rancunière qu'un hippogriffe que l'on insulte.

Alicia débarrasse une partie de la table en buvant son café, les jambes croisées, le buste contre le dossier de la chaise.

- Libre à toi de penser ce que tu veux. Au fait… Tu ne connaîtrais pas un sort pour réparer un portable ? Ces saletés moldues sont très fragiles.

Elle sort de sa poche son appareil, totalement en miettes.

- Tu as déjà essayé un reparo je suppose ? Hé bien, tu n'as plus qu'à aller en acheter un autre et à lui lancer un sort de conservation puisque tu n'es pas douée.

Alicia grimace mais acquiesce. Elles entassent la vaisselle dans l'évier en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge et se précipitent sur leurs affaires en voyant l'heure. Angelina transplane la première, laissant Alicia ranger ses notes éparpillées sur la moquette du salon.

Enervée, Le crac caractéristique du transplanage fait retomber dans le silence de l'appartement la voix ulcérée d'Alicia qui contemple le dernier endroit où se tenait sa bientôt peut être ex-meilleure amie. Les yeux comme fous, elle brandit sa baguette et s'apprête à jeter des sorts aux murs, se disant que les repeindre en jaune fluo est une bonne idée quand le téléphone fixe sonne.

Elle le regarde et sa tête se penche. Répondre ou ne pas répondre ? La question en soit n'est pas bien difficile mais les conséquences pourraient être violentes pour son amitié avec la noire.

Un clic et le répondeur s'enclenche.

- Yeh Angie ! Je pensais que tu serais encore à l'appart à cette heure-ci. Ecoute c'était juste pour te demander de passer plutôt au magasin jeudi soir, on partira de là-bas, jeudi va être une grosse journée pour moi alors… Ca m'arrangerai assez.

La voix de George est visiblement surprise et un peu empruntée aussi. La gène perce nettement.

- Bon sang, je déteste les répondeurs, une fois sur deux je me trompe et j'efface mes messages. Passe le bonjour à Alicia de ma part. A jeudi.

- Biiiiip.

Alicia fixe le répondeur d'un air indéchiffrable puis se saisit de son sac et transplane.

Angelina fume tranquillement une cigarette devant l'entrée de l'université. Alicia s'empresse de la rejoindre, l'esprit encore en ébullition. Elle jette son sac sur le sol, en grimaçant lorsque la lanière tire sur ses cheveux et lui vole la cigarette pour en tirer une bouffée. Inévitablement, elle se met à tousser et écrase les restes fumant d'un coup de talon.

Sa meilleure amie la regarde outrée. Elle lui renvoie un sourire et se décide à passer le message.

- De toute façon tu ne l'aurais pas fumé jusqu'au bout. Je t'évite du gaspillage. George a appelé alors que je m'apprêtais à transformer ton salon en champs de bataille.

Les yeux d'Angelina se perdent au loin.

- Et ?

- Et quoi ? Ah… il demande si tu peux passer jeudi soir au magasin. Vous devez vous voir ?

Elle passe la main devant le visage de sa meilleure et lui pince la joue. La jeune femme sursaute et la fixe interloquée.

- Excuse-moi, tu disais ?

Alicia soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux encore humides de la douche.

- Par Merlin ! Angie, reste un peu avec moi d'accord ? Tu es toujours ailleurs dep… ces temps-çi !

Angelina secoue la tête et croise ses bras sur sa poitrine comme pour se protéger de la conversation. Ses yeux brillent et Alicia sait pertinemment que le sujet de ses pensées n'est pas le cours sortilèges qui va bientôt commencer.

- C'est faux ! Je suis là, c'est juste que… je pensais à autre chose c'est tout.

- Et bien pour le résultat que ça donne, tu devrais peut être arrêter.

Elles se font face en silence. Alicia finit par se mordre la lèvre et s'empare de son sac en évitant de regarder son amie.

- Aller viens, on va vraiment être en retard si on continue.

Alors qu'Angelina se penche pour ramasser ses affaires, Alicia agite sa baguette d'un geste précis.

* * *

Les couloirs défilent jusqu'à ce que les sourires qu'elles croisent deviennent franchement inquiétants.

- Alicia ?

Sourire espiègle.

- Oui Angie ?

- Pourquoi les gens rigolent sur notre passage ? Je suis mal habillée ?

Alicia pouffe allégrement.

- Non. Tu te fais des idées Angie, ils sont seulement de bonne humeur.

- J'ai quand même l'impression que c'est lié à moi.

Silence.

Puis la voix basse. Grondante. Dangereuse.

- Alicia.

- Hum ?

- Court.

_Un quart d'heure plus tard._

Des gouttes d'eau glissent sur son visage. Angelina saisit à tâtons une serviette qu'elle réchauffe magiquement et s'essuie énergiquement les cheveux. Dans le miroir, la silhouette d'Alicia termine de s'habiller en lui jetant des regards faussement désespérés.

- On est en retard Angie.

La jeune femme termine de se sécher les cheveux à l'aide d'un sort avant de les attacher légèrement avec une pince avant de répondre.

- La faute à qui ?

Alicia s'installe à côté d'elle et fouille dans son sac pour en sortir un rouge à lèvres.

- Tu as commencé la première. Si tu n'avais pas remplacé l'eau chaude par de la morve de troll, rien ne serait arrivé.

- Tu avais besoin d'une leçon pour m'avoir réveillé. Et ce n'était pas une raison pour transformer mes cheveux en nids pour botrucs !

- C'est complètement débile. Je te rends service et voilà ma récompense !

Attirant l'attention de son amie d'un coup de coude bien placé, Alicia rejette ses cheveux en arrière et se laisse tomber contre le mur des toilettes.

- Pathétique. T'essaye de faire quoi là ? murmura Angelina

- JE SUIS traumatisée ! Plains-moi ! Excuses toi ! Supplies moi de refaire de toi ma meilleure amie !

Angie continue à se maquiller d'un air indifférent.

- Tu n'as pas d'autre amie.

Alicia grimace et la rejoint.

- C'est un coup bas Angie.

- C'T'as faute.

Elle fait claquer ses lèvres dans un bruit sec puis referme sa trousse, la range dans son sac et elles quittent la pièce.

* * *

_Couloir A bâtiment principal._

- Tu vas faire la gueule parce que je ne t'ai pas supplié ?

Alicia détourne la tête à l'opposé sans répondre. Couloir C troisième étage.

- Alicia…

Angelina se met soudainement à genoux sur le sol, les mains jointes, battant des paupières et lâchant même une larme.

- Aller regarde je suis à genoux ! Je t'en supplie redeviens vite ma meilleure amie ! Alicia sans toi je ne suis bonne à rien, je suis une loque, une misérable, une ratée. Sans ta suprême intelligence, je me morfonds dans des profondeurs abyssales et m'ennuie comme un rat crevé ! S'te plaît !

Elle s'avance et s'accroche au pantalon de son amie.

- Toi et moi on a promis de jamais se séparer ! Alicia !

Sourire en coin. Alicia l'aide à se relever puis détourne la tête et pose la main sur une poignée.

- Je serais magnanime pour cette fois, mais c'est votre dernier avertissement, manant !

Et elle pénètre dans sa salle, sans un regard de plus pour la jeune noire qui se relève à toute vitesse et entre dans la pièce juste avant que la porte ne se referme.

Maudissant Alicia, ces farces douteuses et elle qui se révèle incapable de résister à une bonne bêtise, elle s'avance à grands pas vers la dernière place libre au fond de la classe. Arrivée, elle jette son sac contre un bureau, s'installe, sort une feuille et un stylo et gribouille rageusement dessus sans prendre garde à un mot de ce que raconte l'imbécile de vieillard tremblotant qui lui sert de prof.

Tout y est. Grincement de dents, regards noirs, mal rhabillée, mal coiffée. Ces voisins éloignent les bureaux en silence. Certains lui lancent des regards en coin. Elle grogne et leur fait un doigt d'honneur en retour. Non, définitivement, ce n'est pas le jour à lui parler. Ni même à la regarder d'ailleurs. La journée s'écoule dans un silence colérique qui finit par devenir maussade au fil des heures et de la pluie qui se décide à tomber, paraissant vouloir noyer Londres sous des milliards de mètres cubes d'eau glacée.

Deux jours passent sans nouvelles d'Alicia. N'ayant pas les mêmes options, elles sont rarement ensembles en dehors des matières principales et même là, les amphis sont souvent trop grands pour qu'elles puissent se repérer aisément.

Ainsi, jeudi pointe le bout de son nez. Le temps est toujours à la grisaille et une chape de nuages acier enferme le ciel bleu, plongeant les étudiants et les gens en général, dans une mélancolique tenant plus de la dépression. Un vent glacial est venu s'ajouter à la pluie et le matin, le brouillard monte et transforme les rues connues en lieux néfastes ou chaque pas en avant est fait à l'aveugle.

Angelina s'apprête à quitter l'amphithéâtre pour rentrer chez elle, maudissant silencieusement Londres et son temps pluvieux quand un étudiant l'interpelle de la fosse. Elle reconnaît William O'Brien, un irlandais, étudiant de quatrième année, spécialiste des poisons. Il range ses affaires à toute vitesse et grimpe les marches trois par trois pour la rejoindre.

- Hé Johnson ! T'as trente secondes ?

Elle s'assoit sur un des pupitres, son sac fermement tenu contre la poitrine. Il lui serre la main, sourire engageant et petite fossette au coin des lèvres. William appartient à cette catégorie de personnes qui semble toujours heureuses. Ses yeux verts pétillent d'amusement, son sourire est parfaitement naturel et même ses cheveux bruns, ont des reflets blonds et roux d'un éclat perturbant.

Angelina lui sourit et détend ses épaules imperceptiblement.

- Je reporte l'entraînement à samedi après-midi. Vu le temps qu'il fait, ça n'est même pas la peine de voler. Est-ce que ça te pose un problème ?

Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre. Initialement, il était prévu qu'elle aille faire les magasins avec Katie. Elle soupire, lasse et se passe une main dans les cheveux. Katie va sûrement lui piquer une crise quand elle lui annoncera.

- Je devrais pouvoir venir. De toute manière pas le choix, on affronte Flaquemare dans quinze jours, ce n'est pas le moment de manquer un entrainement. Tu as prévenu Alicia ?

Il approuve de la tête. Elle quitte son pupitre et ils quittent l'amphithéâtre ensemble.

- Pas encore. Tu veux le faire à ma place ? J'ai déjà averti Abercombie et Flemming.

Angelina est déjà en train de composer un message pour Alicia.

- Au fait Johnson ?

Elle envoie le texto et relève la tête vers O'Brien.

- Oui ?

- Tentée par un café ?

Elle songe immédiatement à décliner quand l'image de son appartement vide défile devant ses yeux et répond, oui, en s'étonnant de sa réaction. Le sourire de William la rassure et ils s'éloignent dans les couloirs en discutant du cours.

Une heure plus tard, ils se disent aurevoir d'une poignée de main, lui ayant une chambre sur le campus, elle son appartement. A travers les portes vitrées, la pluie forme un rideau. Occupée à se repasser en boucle la discussion qu'elle vient d'avoir sur l'accoutumance des potions guérisseuses sur le psychisme des patients, elle n'y prend pas garde et ce n'est que lorsque l'eau lui tombe dessus, qu'elle peste.

Angelina songe à transplaner et ce, alors qu'elle est déjà trempée, quand elle aperçoit un petit groupe d'étudiant plus loin qui pointe du doigt une silhouette, avachie contre un bâtiment secondaire de l'université.

Plus prompte qu'eux à réagir, Angelina dépasse l'attroupement, prenant bien soin de bousculer quelques personnes au passage. Ses pas accélèrent quand elle s'aperçoit que la silhouette tremble. Mais lorsqu'elle réalise, à quelques pas à peine, qu'il s'agit d'Alicia, son cœur manque un battement et sa respiration s'affole.

Oubliée la pluie et sa colère contre ces idiots juste bons à se repaître de la vue, oubliée sa discussion avec O'Brien et son sourire trop brillant pour sa santé mentale. Tombant à genoux devant son amie, elle écarte doucement les mèches de cheveux trempées qui lui cachent son visage. Le regard perdu qu'elle découvre la bouleverse. Angelina se force au calme et tente de parler d'une voix rassurante.

- Alicia ? Qu'est-ce qui … se passe ?

La jeune femme la fixe, incapable de parler. Ses joues sont humides des larmes qui s'écoulent sans discontinuer de ses yeux. S'étendant du bas de son front jusque sur sa joue, un hématome auréole ses yeux d'un violet tirant sur le bleu. Sa lèvre supérieure est gonflée et pleine de sang séché.

- C'est pas vrai !

Sans réfléchir, elle serre Alicia dans ses bras, sa gorge se serrant en la sentant entourer sa taille de ses bras d'un geste brusque, transpirant de tristesse et elles transplanent.

Ses mains passent et repassent dans les cheveux bruns. Voilà un petit moment maintenant que les sanglots sont taris mais Alicia est toujours prise de tremblements. Angelina a posé une serviette chaude sur les cheveux de son amie et les a séchés grossièrement, plus pour s'occuper les mains et se détendre que par utilité. Elle lui a aussi mis d'emblée un chocolat chaud dans les mains, son remède ultime contre la tristesse et maintenant elle attend. Mais les lèvres d'Alicia ne se desserrent pas et elle ne sait pas quoi faire.

Installée dans le fauteuil, elle ne la quitte pas des yeux. Divers sentiments se disputent la première place en elle. L'inquiètude prime, suivie de près par la colère. Dirigée contre Mike même si rien ne lui prouve pour l'instant qu'il est le responsable de ce cauchemar. La culpabilité bat le pavé de son cerveau. Elle passe son temps à surmonter son deuil, à tenter de ne plus hurler chaque fois que le prénom de Fred surgit dans une conversation. Elle passe tellement de temps à ne pas craquer qu'elle n'a pas pris une minute pour vérifier que tout allait bien pour Alicia.

Incapable de rester en place, ses jambes tremblent. Elle change de position, remonte ses jambes. Comme elle continue à trembler, elle finit par se lever, marche dans la pièce, revient s'asseoir, dans le canapé cette fois. Aussitôt, Alicia saisit son bras et le serre avant de poser la tête sur son épaule.

La pluie tombe monotonement à l'extérieur, jetant la grisaille sur l'appartement. Angelina caresse les cheveux d'Alicia jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'endorme, totalement épuisée. Elle se dégage prudemment et saisit son portable.

S'éloignant dans sa chambre dont elle ferme la porte au passage avec le pied, elle se change et se jette un sort de séchage. En T-shirt rose délavé et vieux jogging usé, elle compose le numéro de la boutique de George. Une voix féminine assez aigue et à son goût insupportable, répond, bizarrement familière.

- Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux bonjour ! Que puis-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, j'aimerai parler à Georges Weasley. De la part d'Angelina Johnson.

Silence au bout du téléphone. La voix ennuyée rétorque, clairement agacée sans raison apparente.

- Ne touchez pas cette étagère Madame ! Excusez-moi. M. Weasley n'est pas là pour le moment, je lui dirais que vous avez appelé. Aurevoir.

- Non attendez ! Vous n'auriez pas son numéro privé par…

Le bruit de la tonalité retentit déjà.

- … hasard…

Elle abandonne son téléphone sur le lit, songe à faire un saut rapide à la boutique mais renonce en apercevant par la porte entrebâillée, le visage en partie enfoui dans un coussin d'Alicia. S'emparant d'une couverture, elle revient la lui poser dessus avant de s'éclipser dans la cuisine, se faire un café.

La tasse brûlante dans la main, elle rédige de l'autre un mot rapide sur un morceau de parchemin. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la fenêtre, un vent humide et glacé lui saisit le visage et elle doit s'y prendre plusieurs fois avant de réussir un sifflement.

Les gouttes de pluie se font plus fines. Une petite chouette brune se pose bientôt sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui donnant un coup de bec affectueux. Elle la caresse et lui tend quelques morceaux de miamhibou. La chouette les avale goulûment et lui tend la patte, d'un air suffisant.

- Amène ce mot à George le plus vite possible Cracotte d'accord ?

La chouette hulule doucement et s'envole, déployant ses ailes pour suivre les courants aériens. Angelina la regarde jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus qu'un petit point dans le ciel et finit par refermer la fenêtre.

Elle se tourne vers le canapé et ses yeux se posent sur Alicia. Morose, elle s'installe à la table et se met au travail.

Le temps passe. Ses yeux se plissent sur les notes. La nuit s'installe.

Cracotte revient sans mot à la patte. Elle vole dans la pièce un moment puis s'installe sur son perchoir, commençant immédiatement à se nettoyer. Le voyage a été plutôt agité semble-t-il. Certaines de ses plumes sont complétement retournées et son plumage dégoutte sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Alicia dort toujours.

Angelina est en train de terminer un devoir sur les propriétés des plantes aquatiques quand le crac caractéristique d'un transplanage fait sursauter sa plume, traçant une belle marque noire sur toute la longueur du parchemin. Des coups discrets sur la porte d'entrée la font se lever en grommelant.

Georges lui adresse un sourire éblouissant derrière ses mèches trempées. Elle voudrait lui signaler qu'il faudra faire beaucoup mieux que ça pour se faire pardonner d'avoir mis en l'air trois heures de travail mais n'y arrive pas. Son mécontentement se transforme en borborygme et elle s'efface pour le laisse entrer. Il se dirige directement dans la cuisine, le pas conquérant et les bras chargés de sacs de provisions. A l'aise comme un poissondans l'eau, il déballe les courses en murmurant afin de ne pas réveiller Alicia.

- J'ai reçu ton message. Tu t'en doutes sûrement mais la cruche qui me sert d'employée à complètement oublié ton appel. Bref, comme pour le resto ça m'avait l'air plutôt compromis, je me suis invité.

Elle s'installe dos au mur, les bras croisés et l'observe déplacer le contenu des placards, comme s'il était chez lui.

- Tu ne t'es pas demandé si ça me dérangerai ?

Il s'arrête et lui adresse un nouveau sourire, tout en enlevant sa veste. Angelina laisse son regard dériver sur son T-shirt noir et plus particulièrement sur le dessin tribal blanc au centre. Si on lui avait dit qu'un jour elle verrait Georges porter ce genre de vêtements…

- On devait dîner ensemble non ? C'est ce qu'on va faire. Avoue Angie, ça te fait plaisir. Tu m'aiiiiimes tellement !

Il rit tout seul. Elle sourit.

- Imbécile.

- Je sais, c'est mon secret de séduction !

- Sérieusement, tu séduis les femmes en t'invitant chez elles ? Je trouve plutôt que c'est un comportement de pervers.

George la fixe une minute avant de hausser les épaules, lui tournant le dos pour chercher une quelconque casserole.

- En général ça marche.

Angelina relâche ses bras et se rapproche de lui. Quelque chose dans sa voix est étrange, mais elle ne trouve pas quoi. Un soupçon de gêne et d'inquiétude qui ne devrait pas y être sans doute. Il recule et ouvre le réfrigérateur. Puis le referme et parle sans la regarder.

- Angie, je dérange vraiment ?

Elle ne sait pas comment lui dire à quel point c'est important qu'il soit là, combien sa présence la réconforte. Les mots sont là quelque part, prêts à sortir mais les prononcer est trop difficile et changerait sans doute leur relation, ce qu'elle ne se sent pas capable d'assumer actuellement. Alors elle se contente de venir poser une seconde sa tête contre son torse avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Leurs yeux se croisent et elle lui sourit.

- Merci d'être là.

Il n'ajoute rien et se contente de rapprocher leurs visages jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Angelina se sent rougir. L'envie de reculer est si forte qu'elle lui donne la nausée. Jamais personne ne s'approche autant d'elle, parce qu'elle prend soin qu'il en soit ainsi. Mais le regard de George est si franc, si honnête et dépourvu d'arrières pensées qu'elle s'oblige à rester sans bouger, malgré sa gêne.

- Je suis toujours là.

Ils se fixent une ou deux secondes de plus avant qu'il ne relâche la pression sur sa nuque. Elle s'éloigne aussitôt, regrettant immédiatement son geste, si facile à interpréter comme un rejet. George lui sourit juste avant de se tourner vers les plaques de cuisson.

Alicia choisit précisément ce moment pour bailler ostensiblement en se redressant du canapé.

- Wouah ! Ca fait du bien.

Elle s'étire, pas tout à fait réveillée.

- Angie ? L'est quelle heure ?

Ses yeux s'ouvrent finalement et elle sursaute en apercevant George qui s'approche déjà pour lui faire la bise. La jeune brune se relève d'un bond et file dans la salle de bain.

- Lu ! Vais me doucher ! Angie t'as des fringues à me prêter ?

Son amie hausse les épaules devant le regard étonné de George et file dans sa chambre. Elle revient, une pile de linge propre dans les bras et les tends à Alicia.

- Je récapitule, tu dors chez moi, tu manges chez moi, tu te douches chez moi et tu t'habilles avec mes habits, aurais-tu oublié de me signaler qu'on vit en colocation ? Non parce que dans ce cas, tu me dois une moitié de loyer.

- On ne vit pas en colocation, je squatte chez toi. D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, si tu pouvais changer de canapé, celui-là à une assise pitoyable.

Alicia s'enferme dans la salle de bain. Angelina baisse les bras et retourne s'installer devant ses cours.

- Parfois je me demande si je ne vis pas chez elle.

Georges éclate de rire et le son du repas qu'il prépare envahit les oreilles d'Angelina. Il la chasse de la table et elle se réfugie sur un des tabourets du comptoir. Cracotte hulule et elle jurerait distinguer de la moquerie.

Lorsqu'Alicia sort de la salle de bain, son hématome a disparu miraculeusement et sa lèvre fendue n'est qu'un mauvais souvenir. Ils s'installent tous à table et George plaisante sur la chance qu'il a de manger avec deux belles filles. Alicia rougit et évite son regard. Angelina se contente de le frapper sur la tête.

Durant toute la soirée, elle tente de ramener la conversation sur l'après-midi mais Alicia dévie les questions habilement et quand vient l'heure d'attaquer la vaisselle, elle n'a toujours pas eut de réponse. N'y tenant plus, elle profite que George entasse joyeusement les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle pour saisir le bras d'Alicia et l'entraîner dans chambre. Un sortilège sur la porte pendant qu'Alicia s'assoit sur le lit, croisant les mains sur ses genoux et Angelina explose. La saisissant par les épaules, elle se met à la secouer d'avant en arrière.

- Maintenant ça suffit ! Tu as évité les questions toutes la soirée et j'en ai marre ! Alors peut être que ça concerne ta foutue vie privée et peut être que tu ne tiens pas à en parler mais tu vas le faire quand même ! Parce que c'est moi qui t'ai trouvé en larmes, le visage en sang !

Alicia se dégage facilement et se déporte un peu plus loin.

- Le visage en sang… Tu exagères Angie.

- J'exagère ? Tu te fous de ma gueule Alicia ?

Angelina se pince le nez et prend une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

- Ok, alors dis-moi juste, c'est Mike qui t'a fait ça ? Alicia !

- On s'est juste disputés c'est tout, il m'a secoué comme tu viens de le faire et j'ai été déséquilibrée, je suis tombée sur le bord de la table basse. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle s'assoit près d'Alicia mais n'amorce aucun geste, certaine de se voir rejetée.

- Ca arrive souvent ?

Alicia la fixe interloquée avant de se mettre à son tour en colère, en se levant pour lui faire face.

- Il ne me bat pas ! Je ne suis pas une patiente alors arrête d'essayer de m'analyser d'accord ? Je vais bien.

- Justement, si tu étais une patiente, je t'aurais déjà expliqué que les femmes battues cherchent toujours des excuses pour justifier les violences.

- Il ne m'a pas battu ! Je suis tombée c'est tout ! Et c'était de ma faute, je l'ai mis en colère et…

Angelina se relève, exaspérée. La discussion s'enflamme et son esprit s'échauffe. Une sonnette d'alarme s'allume mais elle n'en tient pas compte.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ta logique ? Il t'a jeté sur le sol parce que vous n'étiez pas d'accord ? Alicia, il faut que tu le quittes, ça ne peut plus durer.

- Mike m'aime !

- Il te frappe ! Il te trompe ! C'est de la possession malsaine mais pas de l'amour !

- Tu n'en sais rien ! Ce n'est pas parce que Fred et toi vous étiez des amoureux transis que le monde entier est comme vous ! Ta putain de vision de l'amour n'aurait pas tenu longtemps même s'il n'était pas mort !

Alicia s'aperçoit immédiatement qu'elle a été trop loin quand le visage d'Angelina se ferme et que ses poings se crispent contre ses jambes. Sa voix se brise, implore le pardon.

- Angie… Angie, je suis désolée… je…

- Tires-toi.

- Quoi ? Angie… Attends, tu ne peux pas me dire ça, je suis ton amie…

Alicia se rapproche mais Angelina la contourne, descelle la porte, l'ouvre en grand et lui montre la sortie de l'appartement.

- Je ne veux plus te voir. Tu sais quoi, je sais que j'ai été une égoïste pendant un an, je sais que je n'ai pas eut un comportement d'amie exemplaire et là je veux t'aider et tu…

Angelina ravale un sanglot et se tourne vers son amie. Alicia pleure et c'est la laisse froide. La douleur qui vient de se réveiller l'entoure d'un cocon de protection. Elle n'entend pas sa propre voix, cassée par l'émotion comme elle ne voit pas les tremblements de son amie qui la fixe, brisée.

- Tu sais Alicia, il y a des choses que même toi, tu n'as pas le droit de me dire alors s'il te plaît, va t'en.

Le temps se fige une seconde avant qu'Alicia ne baisse les yeux et passe devant elle en lâchant un dernier désolé. La porte de l'appartement claque. Angelina file s'enfoncer dans le fauteuil, remonte ses genoux contre sa poitrine et ferme les yeux. George qui n'a rien entendu mais compris l'essentiel en apercevant Alicia sortir en courant, se rapproche.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Il glisse ses mains dans les cheveux lisses d'Angelina et joue avec des mèches solitaires échappées de sa queue de cheval. L'accablement remplace la colère et Angelina parvient enfin à parler.

- Elle m'a dit que ma conception de l'amour n'était qu'une connerie et que si Fred avait vécut, notre couple aurait finit par imploser. En gros.

Il contourne le fauteuil et lui ouvre les bras. Elle s'y précipite, les faisant tomber sur la moquette. Comme une délivrance tant attendue, les larmes se mettent à couler.

- Le pire, c'est qu'elle a raison.

Il se contente de la serrer un peu plus fort et elle continue de pleurer.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

Oui, alors je sais, j'avais dit que ça s'arrangerai et pour le moment ça n'en a pas l'air. Un peu de patience ^^.

William O'Brien... Il ressemble un peu à Harry non ? Brun, aux yeux verts qui pétillent ... Ce n'était pas du tout voulu au départ, je crois que c'est juste parce que j'aime bien les bruns... Comment ça c'est idiot ? Je sais, j'aime aussi les blonds, je ne suis pas comme ça ^^ Mais disons que ça s'est fait comme ça et il était trop tard dès le moment où je l'ai appelé William. Plus possible de le changer, je l'avais dans la tête. J'espère qu'il n'a pas fait une trop mauvaise impression.

A bientôt,

Alfa


	4. Chapitre 3 : Journées venteuses

**Paring : **Angelina Johnson/Fred Weasley puis AngelinaJohnson/Georges Weasley mais ce sera progressif.

**Dislaimer : **Les personnages du livre Harry Potter sont la propriété exclusive de JK Rowling

Sans plus attendre, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :**** Journées venteuses**

Le soleil se lève sur Londres mais on ne l'aperçoit pas encore. D'une parce qu'il est à peine six heures, que nous sommes en décembre et que par conséquent, les nuit sont longues et de deux parce qu'il doit encore percer la chape de nuages qui s'étend sur Londres depuis des jours. Un vent froid souffle, s'engouffrant dans les ruelles, en ressortant forcis. Il porte en lui l'humidité des orages de la campagne et celle de la Tamise.

Les trottoirs sont couverts de flaques et les voitures brillent sous l'éclairage triste des lampadaires. Les passants sont encore rares. Pourtant, une lumière filtre à travers les stores du septième étage d'un immeuble. Un chat remonte la rue à pas feutrés, longe les façades. Une autre lampe s'allume derrière la baie vitrée.

La chambre d'Angelina est plongée dans la pénombre. Allongée en chien de fusil, les jambes remontées vers sa poitrine, elle fronce les sourcils dans son sommeil. Sous ses paupières, ses yeux s'agitent. Ses mains sagement placées sous son oreiller s'ouvrent et se ferment, agrippent le drap housse.

Sa respiration s'accélère et soudainement, ses paupières pourvues de longs cils s'ouvrent et ses yeux bruns fixent directement la fenêtre. Sous ce réveil brusque de son corps, son cerveau s'emballe tant bien que mal. Ses pensées sont brumeuses. Les stores sont baissés. Il fait nuit. C'est son lit.

Sauf qu'elle ne se souvient pas avoir fermé les stores et encore moins être allée se coucher. Cette réflexion achève d'éclaircir ses pensées et elle se tourne sur le côté gauche d'un mouvement brusque. Il est vide bien entendu. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Comment peut-elle encore s'imaginer qu'il ne le soit pas ?

Les bribes de son rêve lui reviennent. Sa course affolée sur la route de campagne, les ombres allongées des arbres, comme des griffes cherchant à la saisir. La lumière des phares derrière elle éclairant sa route. L'eau qui s'infiltre dans ses vêtements à peine moins vite que la peur. Le bruit du moteur qui se rapproche, le son étrange des pneus entre succion et glissement. Les battements, puissants, angoissés, si forts de son cœur, qu'elle aurait pu le voir battre dans sa poitrine juste en baissant la tête.

Les essuie-glaces giclant l'eau sur les côtés et puis l'instant d'horreur où dérapant sur le bitume, son corps s'effondre au ralenti, ses sens exacerbés qui envoient des messages à toute vitesse. L'écorchure de ses avant bras, le craquement de sa cheville, le choc de sa mâchoire qui percute le bitume et la certitude, froide, implacable, que tout est fini.

L'attente, vicieuse alors que l'envie de hurler prend possession de chacune de ces cellules. Son souffle saccadé, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent dans une tentative vaine d'appeler à l'aide et au moment où le choc se produit, l'obscurité de sa chambre pour apaiser le tumulte.

Angelina s'appuie sur ses avant bras pour s'asseoir et grimace. Elle lève ses mains vers son visage, voit la peau zébrée de rouge autour des articulations, là où la circulation s'est interrompue tant elle serrait fort. Des coups discrets sur la porte la font sursauter et elle tourne son visage, affolée.

« Angie ? Est-ce que tu es réveillée ?

Le soulagement déferle dans ses veines. La voix de George est grave et basse, sa diction lente et mesurée comme le serait celle d'un arbre s'il pouvait parler. Elle sort du lit et se met en quête de vêtements, entassés n'importe comment dans sa commode.

- Oui, une seconde, j'arrive.

- Pas la peine, j'allais partir. Je voudrais vérifier la caisse d'hier avant de commencer la journée et…

Angelina, qui fouille dans ses tiroirs, le coupe sans lui prêter attention.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mes pulls ?

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Elle finit par dénicher un pull angora bleu clair qu'elle se dépêche d'enfiler et ouvre la porte, d'un mouvement brusque, faisant sursauter George.

- Non.

Il ouvre la bouche probablement pour demander des explications mais elle se hisse rapidement sur ses pointes de pied, dépose un baiser sur sa joue qui ne fait pas un bruit, sourit en voyant son air perdu et le dépasse.

- D'abord on mange, ensuite tu pars.

Sa silhouette qu'il suit des yeux disparaît dans la salle de bain. Dans ses vêtements clairs, ses hanches fines et ses jambes longues semblent fragiles, comme les ailes neuves d'un oisillon qui s'apprête à s'envoler. La porte claque. Puis s'entrouvre.

- Marmelade d'orange, deuxième placard en partant de la fenêtre, étage du haut. »

Le son familier de l'eau s'entend à travers le bois mince. George reste quelques secondes à fixer cette porte, ces pensées subjuguées par ce qu'elles viennent de découvrir. Il retourne dans la cuisine rallumer la cafetière, résigné à l'attendre et si les traits de son visage ne laissent rien filtrer, ses yeux brillent.

Coiffée et maquillée, Angelina s'affale sur sa chaise en face de lui dix minutes plus tard. Plus de trace des traits brouillés du réveil, de cet épi au-dessus de son front. Le contour de ses yeux est propre est net, souligné par un trait de crayon bronze, illuminé par un fard à paupières sable. George l'observe l'air de rien, incapable de trouver une quelconque marque de la dispute de la veille avec Alicia.

Elle le sort de ses pensées, brutalement, tout en tartinant énergiquement du beurre sur son morceau de pain.

« T'as dormi sur le canapé ?

Ses gestes sont dynamiques et sûrs et aucune ombre ne gâche son front lisse. Il sourit, amusé et lui répond, taquin :

- Où voulais-tu que je dorme ?

Leurs yeux se croisent, leurs lèvres s'étirent. Elle tend la main vers lui, forme un O avec son majeur et son pouce et le frappe d'une pichenette. Il rit, se gorge de ses instants paisibles entre eux, s'émerveille du retour de cette complicité facile qu'ils n'avaient plus depuis longtemps. Mais Angelina lui parle, inconsciente de tout ce qu'il ressent.

- Je me suis mal exprimée. Pourquoi as-tu dormi ici ?

L'envie est forte de la taquiner mais il voit bien, dans la façon dont ces mains ont tremblés un court instant que c'est encore trop tôt pour en rire et choisit l'honnêteté.

- Tu t'es endormie sur moi hier. Je t'ai fait léviter jusqu'à ton lit et comme j'étais crevé, que la nuit était bien entamée, j'ai dormi sur le canapé.

Angelina termine sa tartine de beurre et lui sourit, battant des cils exagérément.

- Et je me suis déshabillée toute seule ?

Georges éclate de rire, pas assez promptement pour que sa gêne passe inaperçue et lui tend le pot de marmelade d'orange.

- Un sort. Maman connaît un nombre incalculable de sortilèges pour avoir eut à gérer autant d'enfants. Je ne t'ai même pas touché.

- Gentleman. Tu t'invites chez les femmes, tu passes la nuit sur leur canapé et tu ne profites même pas de leur faiblesse. Es-tu sûr d'être un homme normal ?

Il se lève et enfile sa veste en évitant son regard. L'embarras se lit dans tous ses gestes. Ses mains se cachent dans les poches de son jean et l'une d'elle se ferme nerveusement autour de son portefeuille.

- Tu es comme une belle sœur pour moi. Sans parler qu'on est amis. Je dois y aller à présent.

Le retour est acéré. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, ce qui ne veut aucunement dire qu'il sait y faire face.

- On se connaît depuis presque dix ans. Sinon, je pourrais penser que tu fuis.

Elle est assise, sa tasse de café à la main et ses yeux fixés sur le contenu presque froid. George expire longuement et choisit de ne pas relever. Ses traits se contractent presque fugitivement. Posant une main sur la table, il se penche vers elle et sa bouche souffle les mots.

- Est-ce que ça va aller avec Alicia ? Tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Non, je vais m'en occuper. Je sais gérer mes conneries.

Sa voix est sèche et George ne s'y trompe pas. Il recule et ferme sa veste. La journée avait bien commencé pourtant.

- Très bien. Tu sais où me trouver si ça ne se règle pas.

Il sait que sa fierté est un vernis qu'elle tient à préserver et s'attend à un rejet, mais pas à cette phrase qui coupe l'air entre eux, affutée comme la lame d'un couteau.

- Au magasin avec ta _chère _employée ?

Elle se mord les lèvres mais il est trop tard. Il cache sa douleur derrière sa colère, conscient qu'elle n'est pas la seule à vouloir préserver des apparences stupides.

- Je dois comprendre quelque chose ?

- Tu vois quelque chose à comprendre ? Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance d'avoir une voix aussi aigüe, ça ne doit pas être facile de supporter ces jacasseries toute la journée.

Ses sourcils se froncent, il se redresse complètement, décidé à lui donner une leçon. Il est plus que temps qu'elle se décide à évoluer.

- Très bien, visiblement ta dispute avec Alicia hier n'a pas suffit à te calmer. Appelle-moi quand tu seras redevenue supportable. »

Il transplane.

Restée seule, elle frappe la table avec son poing. Sa propre stupidité l'agace mais il est trop tard, les mots ont été dits.

Les stores ne laissent rien filtrer. Elle les ouvre mécaniquement, observe un peu absente la rue où une silhouette se presse. Alors que les lampadaires s'éteignent progressivement, elle se détourne de la baie vitrée et fait son sac. Ses gestes sont concis. Se brosser les dents, revenir dans le salon, saisir son sac, ses clefs, aller dans l'entrée, enfiler ses bottines en daim grises, son manteau, fermer la porte, descendre les escaliers, quitter l'immeuble, tout cela ne lui prend pas plus de cinq minutes.

Les rues défilent, le jour se lève, les toits de Londres brûlent. La façade aux teintes délavées ressemble à celle de toutes les autres universités du monde. Mis à part que les moldus n'y viennent jamais, que les repas y sont bien meilleurs et le ménage impeccable.

Le vendredi, elle n'a qu'une heure de cours à seize heures. La montre à son poignet indique sept heures et demie. Angelina pousse les battants de la porte principale et se dirige, sans trop se presser à travers les couloirs.

La porte est en chêne massif, haute de trois mètres et ses poignées de laiton parfaitement nettoyées. Sa respiration raisonne dans le couloir vide. Pas un grincement quand elle rentre et la porte se referme silencieusement sur le monde extérieur.

L'air sent ce mélange bien connu des habitués, renfermé, poussière et particules invisibles de connaissance. La bibliothèque étudiante est une sorte de réplique de celle de Poudlard, en plus grande et avec un nombre nettement supérieur d'ouvrages montrant les viscères de toutes les espèces vivantes, magiques ou non.

Elle déambule parmi les rayonnages, les yeux vissés aux titres qu'elle déchiffre. Pourquoi est-elle venue ici ? Elle ne le sait pas et les livres muets ne la renseigneront pas. Peut être est-ce l'atmosphère qui la rassure les murs épais, le parquet sous ses pieds, le silence. La bibliothèque a toujours été un lieu de relaxation et aujourd'hui comme hier et comme demain, le restera.

Enfin, presque. Un bras surgit devant ses yeux et saisit un livre. Elle tourne la tête et subit de plein fouet l'effet dévastateur du visage souriant d'O'Brien. Visiblement content de l'avoir surprise, il se penche sur les livres qu'elle a précieusement entassés dans ses bras.

« _Etudes psychanalytiques sur les condamnés au baiser du Detraqueur » _; _« Usage de la discussion pour la guérison des troubles du comportement chez les Aurors »_ _« De l'utilité des méthodes de relaxation pour rééquilibrer les flux magiques après un traumatisme »_. Eh bien Johnson, quels sujets sérieux pour une veille de week end ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il la décharge de son précieux fardeau et se faufile rapidement entre les allées. Elle le suit, justifiant ses lectures sans le perdre des yeux. On dirait qu'il connaît les moindres embranchements. Il avance sans se tourner vers elle, certain qu'elle le suivra, ce qu'elle fait.

- La discussion qu'on a eut hier m'a donné envie de m'intéresser de plus près au fonctionnement du cerveau.

Il lui sourit par-dessus son épaule sans s'arrêter de marcher.

- Oh, tu veux dire que grâce à ma remarquable intelligence, tu vas sans doute te spécialiser dès l'an prochain dans la psychomagie ? Je suis merveilleux !

Elle pouffe. Il tourne une dernière fois et une grande table apparaît entourée de rayonnages. A en juger par le nombre de livres, il s'est levé très tôt. Alors qu'elle le rejoint, il commence à empiler une partie des livres ouverts sur un coin de la table de façon plutôt anarchique.

- Je cherchais justement de la compagnie, ça te dit qu'on travaille à la même table ? Je promets d'être silencieux, de ne poser aucune question sur ta présence si tôt un vendredi matin et en échange… tu fermes les yeux sur les quelques ouvrages de la réserve qui ne devraient pas être ici, d'accord ? »

Angelina aperçoit un exemplaire de _« Propriétés rares et méconnues des champignons de l'Oural »,_ la série complète des quatorze tomes de _« Usages des amanites dans les potions »_ et un petit livre, tenant plus du carnet que de l'encyclopédie de _« Comment se débarrasser d'un sorcier » _de Salazar Serpentard.

Pourquoi pas après tout ? Elle ouvre son manteau et pour seule réponse hausse les épaules, ce qui contribue à faire glisser son manteau dans son dos.

Sortant une bouteille d'encre et un parchemin, elle s'empare du premier livre de la pile et l'ouvre. Sa plume est prête à écrire quand une pensée saugrenue l'oblige à parler.

« Juste une question William…

A la mention de son prénom, il sursaute et lève la tête vers elle. Sa plume, qu'il a ensorcelé, se fige sur le parchemin. Ses yeux verts semblent presque dorés, comme les pupilles d'un chat. Le noir au centre est à peine plus qu'un point, îlot au milieu d'une mer d'ambre. Angelina frissonne.

- William ?

Elle hoche la tête, embarrassée. Le sourire heureux qu'il lui renvoie aussitôt la conforte dans son opinion.

- On fait du quidditch ensemble depuis trois ans, on a des options en commun et si ça ne te suffit pas, on a pris un café ensemble hier.

- Ca me va. Je suis juste étonné. Tu n'es pas facile à approcher.

Cette fois, elle est gênée et bénie son teint de noire. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais il la fait taire d'un geste vague de la main.

- Alors cette question ?

- C'est idiot mais, tu étais dans quelle maison à Poudlard ?

- Serdaigle.

Il suit son regard et rit avant de saisir le livre de Salazar Serpentard.

- Je vois. J'emprunte des livres que je ne devrais pas, je m'intéresse de près au fondateur de la maison ayant la plus mauvaise réputation et je suis un crac dans les poisons. J'avoue, ça ne je joue pas en ma faveur. Tu penses que je suis un méchant ?

Elle s'excuse d'un sourire.

- Désolée. La curiosité des Gryffondor, tu comprends ?

William croise les bras en approuve de la tête. Il est parfaitement détendu alors qu'elle, est comme un ressort, prêt à bondir dans n'importe quelle direction. Son sourire disparaît pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse qu'elle ne lui que rarement vu. Etonnamment, cette facette ne jure pas avec celle qui crie je-suis-un-type-heureux.

- Je comprends. Mon père était un botaniste réputé et ma mère une auror. Ils ont tous les deux été tués pendant la guerre, tous les deux à cause de leur métier.

Angelina se redresse sur sa chaise.

- Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas.

- Il n'y a pas de mal. Il étudiait les plantes dangereuses. Les mangemort cherchaient de nouveaux poisons. Ils l'ont kidnappé et torturé. Il est mort en cellule. Ma mère a protégé un élève de Poudlard durant la dernière bataille. Elle a prit le sort à sa place. J'essaye de concilier leurs deux façons de voir la vie. Connaître et protéger.

William lui sourit doucement, ce qui atténue le ton neutre sur lequel il vient de débiter ses confidences. Il se penche vers elle et sa voix se fait douce, pénétrant dans les oreilles d'Angelina comme un baume.

- J'en ferais ma devise si j'obtiens un titre. Enlève moi cet air coupable Angelina, mes parents ne sont pas les seuls à être morts et je crois qu'ils seraient plutôt satisfaits que cela se soit terminé ainsi pour eux.

Elle ne sait pas si c'est l'endroit, ses rayons de livres, ou lui mais il lui semble qu'il faut qu'elle se rapproche encore pour respecter l'ambiance intime qui s'est installée entre eux ce qu'elle s'empresse de faire. Elle maltraite ses lèvres quelques secondes avant de murmurer, inquiète de la réaction qu'elle risque de provoquer.

- Comment peux-tu le savoir ? Est-ce que par exemple ta mère ne cherchait pas à se sacrifier pour s'ôter la culpabilité de la mort de ton père ?

Elle serre les dents. C'est dit. Elle s'attend à un rejet pur et simple mais se contente de s'appuyer sur ses coudes sans la quitter des yeux.

- J'y ai pensé. Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout ma mère c'est qu'il n'y ait plus de nouvelle génération de sorciers pour recoudre les morceaux du monde.

- C'est un bel idéal.

- Stupide, hein ? Ma mère était idéaliste. Le monde est ce que l'on en fait. Les maisons ne sont pas là pour nous séparer mais pour nous aider à nous développer. Certains serdaigle étaient des mangemort, la soif de connaissance pousse parfois à faire de mauvais choix. La peur aussi. Et le courage sans doute encore plus.

Sa voix se fait caressante et le corps de la jeune femme se détend, hypnotisé par les accents frais et joyeux qu'elle perçoit.

- Qui as-tu perdu Angelina ?

Elle se recule et répond aussitôt sans chercher à biaiser.

- Mon petit ami.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? Il y a quelque chose n'est-ce pas ? Ca se voit dans ton regard, tu n'es pas en paix.

La bibliothécaire tousse bruyamment derrière Angelina. Pour la énième fois de la journée, elle sursaute. Mme Streng paraît partager des points communs avec Mme Pince, celle de surgir de n'importe quelle allée, n'importe quand, dans le silence le plus complet, pour surprendre tous les étudiants au mauvais moment. Sans parler de sa voix, qui claque comme un fouet.

- Ce lieu n'est pas un endroit pour discuter mais pour travailler. Si vous avez envie de déblatérer sur votre vie, faites-le ailleurs. »

Ils répondent en cœur un _« Oui madame »_ et se plongent sans tarder dans leur lecture respective. Plus un mot ne filtre, l'ambiance est définitivement brisée. La cloche sonne midi mais ce n'est qu'à treize heure que William referme d'un claquement sec ses livres et range ses parchemins. Angelina l'imite en rougissant quand son estomac lui rappelle qu'il serait temps de songer à le remplir. Sa plume tombe sur le sol et elle se penche pour la ramasser.

William se baisse promptement et leurs deux mains se posent en même temps sur l'objet. Sa voix profonde s'échappe comme de la fumée vers les oreilles d'Angelina.

« Si tu veux en parler, n'importe quand, ma chambre est au quatrième étage, bâtiment C. Ok ?

Il serre brièvement sa main avant de se relever, la laissant prendre la plume. Elle termine de ranger ses affaires qu'il s'éloigne déjà, d'un signe de la main.

- A demain, Johnson. »

Les écouteurs vissés à ses oreilles, elle prend le chemin vers la salle de restauration. Le temps est toujours gris mais il ne pleut plus. La météo annonce une embellie pour la fin d'après-midi même si les températures resteront froides. Pour le moment, Angelina ne voit que des nuages à travers les fenêtres, d'une couleur métallique, armée peuplant le ciel en prévision d'une bataille.

Son téléphone vibre et coupe le son du présentateur des informations sorcières. Elle décroche. Si à Poudlard les instruments moldu ne fonctionnent pas, ce n'est pas le cas ici et la voix aigue de Katie dans ses tympans le lui rappelle douloureusement.

« Angiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiie ! J'espère que t'es toujours partante pour demain, madame Guipure sort sa nouvelle collection et solde l'ancienne, on va pouvoir faire de super affaires !

Décidant qu'il vaut mieux dire la vérité immédiatement plutôt que d'attendre le dernier moment, Angelina enchaîne.

- Je ne pourrais pas venir.

Silence au bout du téléphone. Par précaution, Angelina l'éloigne. Juste à temps car les cris retentissent déjà.

- Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ? On a prévu ça depuis des semaines ! Je termine ma journée dans deux heures ! Si tu penses qu'on nous apprend l'humour chez les Langues-de-Plomb, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil !

- On a reporté l'entraînement à cause du temps et on rencontre Flaquemare dans quinze jours. Je ne peux pas me défiler Katie.

La respiration de Katie fait de gros efforts pour se calmer.

- Tu me lâches pour le quidditch ? Remarque, ça n'est pas la première fois. Quand tu étais capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, tu plaçais tellement d'entrainements que j'avais du mal à rendre mes devoirs dans les délais.

- Je ne suis pas capitaine ici.

Les longues tables de la salle sont vides à cette heure, le gros des étudiants ayant déjà mangé. Angelina double deux d'entre eux, plongés dans une discussion à voix basse et lève une seconde les yeux vers le plafond en entendant la remarque de Katie.

- Je vois. Il est si mignon que ça ?

- Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille.

- Oh si tu l'es. Tu bavais sur Dubois la première année, tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Katie prends une voix haut perchée et tremblante.

- Olivier est un des meilleurs élèves ! Olivier est un super joueur ! Olivier, tu n'aurais pas une serviette, j'ai oublié la mienne !

- Je ne prenais pas cette voix débile ! Et j'admirais juste son talent. C'est un excellent gardien !

- C'est ça. Et tu louchais sur ses abdominaux en fin d'été totalement par hasard ?

Son assiette se rempli d'une viande en sauce, probablement du chevreuil et d'une purée, qu'elle identifie, après trempage d'un doigt dans la substance, comme étant au panais. Sans enlever son manteau, elle saisit ses couverts.

- J'avoue. Mais il était mignon, même toi tu l'as reconnu. Il me faisait un peu perdre la tête mais j'ai grandi depuis et je ne vais pas à l'entraînement demain pour faire plaisir à William.

Un _« Yes, je t'ai eut »_ retenti de l'autre côté et donne envie à Angelina de se frapper la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Les quelques étudiants présents sont tous plongés dans des discussions plus ou moins bruyantes. Personne ne lui prête attention. Elle en profite pour se mettre une gifle.

- William ? Donc ton magnifique capitaine a un nom ! Excellent. A quoi il ressemble ? Grand ? Blond ? Non je suis sûre qu'il est brun. Alleeeeeer diiiis ! Tu me dois au moins ça pour m'abandonner lâchement demain.

Angelina s'en veut d'oublier constamment à quel point Katie ressemble à un chien à qui on vient de donner un os à rogner quand elle détecte un ragot. C'est un de ses petits travers et elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire avant d'avoir eut toutes les réponses qu'elle souhaite quitte à combler les trous à l'aide de sa propre imagination.

- Tu exagères et je mange Katie. On ne pourrait pas poursuivre cette conversation un autre jour ?

- NON ! Alors, il est brun, j'ai raison hein ?

Angelina joue avec sa purée, finit par la goûter, grimace et repose sa fourchette. Trop salée. Hors de question qu'elle avale ça.

- Je renonce. Il est brun. Il a les yeux verts, est de taille moyenne et c'est un très bon batteur.

- C'est tout ?

- Il peut probablement me tuer de trente manières différentes en m'empoisonnant sans que je ne sache comment et avec quoi il procède.

Elle contemple sa purée avec l'impression que cette dernière pourrait aussi l'empoisonner si elle s'obstine à la regarder. Poussant son assiette sur le côté, elle se coupe une part de cheese-cake qu'elle entame d'un air gourmand. Katie soupire théâtralement de son côté.

- Ce n'est pas les qualités que j'attendais que tu m'énumères.

- J'énumère ce que je sais.

- Il n'est pas mignon alors ? Il a le nez cassé ? De travers ? Un horrible strabisme et les cheveux gras ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas les cheveux gras, ça me rappellerait trop Rogue !

Décidément, les deux seules amies qu'elle possède sont incapables de laisser sa vie privée là où elle doit être, c'est-à-dire dans un coin sombre et reculé de son esprit. Elle avoue du bout des lèvres.

- Il… D'accord, il est pas mal.

- Ben voilà quand tu veux !

Le ton triomphant cède la place au sérieux.

- Tu sais Angie, ce n'est pas une trahison de ta part de regarder à nouveaux les mecs. Ca fait un an et demi maintenant, tu as le droit de recommencer à vivre.

Angelina met un peu de temps à répondre. Les souvenirs de sa dispute avec Alicia, avec Georges et de sa conversation avec William tournoient dans sa tête. Elle répond en tentant de se concentrer sur l'instant présent.

- Il paraît... Je suis vraiment désolée pour demain après-midi, si tu veux on peut tenter d'y aller demain matin. J'ai entraînement à 16h, ça nous laisse le temps de jeter des sorts à toutes les clientes de Guipure en toute discrétion, de trouver tellement de vêtements que nos coffres à Gringotts seront vides et de manger ensemble.

Katie rit et réplique faussement outrée avant de se calmer.

- Me lever un samedi matin ? D'accord, à neuf heures devant la banque, ça nous fait neuf heures trente dehors. C'est faisable mais je te préviens, en échange, je viens jeter un œil à ta séance d'entraînement avec pseudo beau gosse et si je te vois ne serait-ce que tenter de lui faire du gringue, je lui prends sa batte et tu joueras les cognards.

- Excuse-moi si je ne tremble pas mais tu n'as jamais réussi à me toucher avec une boule de neige, même quand j'étais à dix centimètres.

- Là j'aurais une batte entraînée depuis des générations à frapper les cognards, doté d'une conscience pour détecter les cibles, c'est elle qui te visera. A demain Angie et sois…

- A l'heure, je sais. A demain Katie. »

Elle range son téléphone, saisit une pomme oubliée dans un panier, la range dans une poche et quitte la salle dans l'indifférence générale.

Il lui reste une heure à perdre avant le début de son cours. Un marchand ambulant vend des boissons chaudes devant l'entrée de l'université. Elle s'offre un thé brûlant et entre se réfugier à l'intérieur sans tarder. Assise directement sur le sol, elle griffonne quelques mots sur un parchemin à l'intention de George. Après un certain nombre d'essais infructueux, elle contemple sa lettre et satisfaite, la range dans sa poche.

L'université possède un bureau de poste sorcière. La jeune femme rousse qui le tient est sympathique, bien que souvent couverte de griffures et décoiffée. Angelina échange quelques mots avec elle, le temps de sortir de la monnaie pour payer son courrier puis prend tranquillement le chemin de son amphi.

* * *

Le sifflement du cognard qui s'approche ramène Angelina sur le terrain juste à temps. Elle effectue un tonneau et rétablit sa trajectoire tant bien que mal. Flemming s'excuse de loin. Le sourire crispé qu'elle lui retourne passe inaperçu. Ses mains, mêmes protégées par les gants en cuir de Dragon sont glacées. Le vent qui s'engouffre dans sa tenue ne lui provoque plus de frissons, depuis le temps qu'elle est frigorifiée.

Un coup d'œil sur les autres lui apprend qu'ils sont tous dans le même état. Les cheveux décoiffés, le visage brûlant et sec. La transpiration n'a pas le temps de perler que le vent la balaie, et les lèvres gercent. Les muscles de leurs cuisses sont contactés, ce qui doit donner l'impression, pour qui les observe, qu'ils sont tous constipés.

En contrebas, la silhouette de Katie bondit dans tous les sens comme une espèce de pom-pom girl. Depuis son arrivée, impossible pour elle de rester sur place, elle crie des encouragements à tout vas et son statut d'ancienne poursuiveuse de Gryffondor lui fait hurler des commentaires à chaque erreur de leur part. Malgré la vulgarité dont elle fait preuve, sa présence rassure inexplicablement Angelina. Elles n'ont plus volé ensemble depuis des années, ni échangées de passes et sa coéquipière lui manque.

Elle rattrape le souaffle avec précision et accélère en direction des buts. Alicia la dépasse sans un regard. Résolue, Angelina soupire et se concentre sur l'entraînement pendant quelques minutes.

A priori, Abercombie est en cours de sortilèges avancés avec Alicia et a transmis le message qu'elle-même s'est révélée incapable de passer. Ce n'est pas la peur de leur prochaine dispute qui l'a empêché de la contacter, plutôt son orgueil. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir s'excuser, qu'il faut qu'elles parlent sérieusement. La relation avec Mike est néfaste et Alicia doit le comprendre. Malheureusement, une partie d'elle ne lui pardonne pas la critique sur son couple avec Fred.

Elle repasse la balle à Alicia qui s'avance et tire dans l'anneau de droite. Abercombie bloque le tire de justesse et renvoie la balle. Laissant à Alicia une trajectoire haute, Angelina descend en piqué et se redresse à la verticale à un mètre cinquante du sol, frappant la main de Katie au passage. Filant à toute vitesse vers les buts opposés, elle surveille du coin de l'œil les échanges entre Alicia et le troisième poursuiveur de l'équipe, Clarence Garroway.

Un peu trop sûr de son talent, il a tendance à négliger ses faiblesses. Justement, une rafale de vent dévie sa trajectoire en courbe vers l'extérieur du terrain. Il modifie tardivement sa position sur le manche mais c'est déjà trop tard, il s'est trop éloigné.

Tout en le maudissant, lui et son égo surdimensionné, Angelina remonte en chandelle, luttant contre le vent qui souffle de plus en plus fort. Maintenir sa trajectoire lui demande beaucoup d'attention et elle n'en a pas assez aujourd'hui. Les yeux d'Alicia n'ont pas une fois croisés les siens et la situation la rend folle. Tout en repassant la journée dans sa tête, elle saisit le souaffle en passant près d'Alicia et monte encore plus haut.

Garroway se positionne près d'elle et lui fait un signe discret. Elle s'arrête net et lui lance la balle. Il amorce une descente en zigzag rapide vers les anneaux. Abercombie se déplace en cercles sans le quitter des yeux, incapable de deviner où il va tirer.

En vol stationnaire, Angelina à tout le temps de réfléchir. L'enthousiasme de Katie à dévaliser les magasins l'on fait arriver en retard. Tout le monde s'échauffait déjà sur le terrain. Puis l'énergumène excité lui servant d'amie s'était mis en tête d'essayer tous les balais de l'équipe soit disant pour comparer le gouffre entre eux et son vieux comète.

Bien entendu, Alicia n'avait pas apprécié et son visage, jusque là presque ouvert, s'était refermé comme une huître, envoyant aux orties toute tentative de réconciliation. Depuis une heure et demie, elles ne faisaient que se chercher, se provoquant mutuellement sur le seul terrain où cette dernière surpassait Angelina.

Au dernier moment, Abercombie passe la balle à Alicia qui surgit par en dessous et marque, plein centre. Au même instant, le craquement de l'os à la jointure entre son épaule et sa nuque sous le coup d'un nouveau cognard la ramène subitement à la réalité. Avec retard, elle vire sur le côté, tente de stabiliser sa trajectoire. Les larmes de douleur obstruent sa vue, son bras retombe inerte le long de son corps. Sa main gauche peine à maintenir le balai en vol.

Le cri de Katie lui parvient étouffé par le vent qui s'engouffre en spirale autour d'elle. Tout se passe très vite. Elle plonge vers le sol, son corps glissant sur le manche. Elle passe par-dessus et se retrouve suspendue dans le vide. Si elle lâche, c'est la chute, courte et rapide, des os cassés et des jours de repos. Elle s'interdit de regarder en bas et ne fixe que sa main.

Inexorablement, ses muscles, déjà fragilisés par le froid se tétanisent. Elle tente de relever le bras pour utiliser sa main droite. La douleur fulgurante qui traverse son épaule lui coupe le souffle et sa vision devient blanche avant de se pixéliser.

Au moment où elle lâche tout, ses chevilles entrent en contact avec l'herbe humide du terrain et se tordent sous le choc. Sans chercher à lutter, elle relâche tous ses muscles et s'écroule.

Un caillou s'enfonce dans sa cage thoracique, heureusement pas assez fort pour déplacer une côte. Elle roule un peu plus loin, criant lorsqu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule et s'arrête sur le dos, les yeux fermés. Tout en reprenant son souffle, elle tente de faire abstraction de la souffrance. Des larmes coulent et se perdent dans ses cheveux.

Un balai se pose à côté d'elle. Elle ouvre péniblement les yeux. Sa vision est tintée de rouge, sa tête, sous le choc lui envoie des vagues, comme comprimée dans un étau.

« Merde ! Johnson ça va ? Capitaine, je crois que vous lui avez cassé l'omoplate ! Spinnet vient jeter un œil, t'es bonne pour ressouder les os, non ?

La silhouette d'Alicia tangue à quelques mètres d'Angelina et s'éloigne vers les vestiaires. La douleur, sa colère contre elle-même, la tristesse, tout ses sentiments explosent, brisent le barrage de son contrôle et si les larmes coulent toujours, elle est bien incapable de les attribuer seulement à l'accident. Toute la responsabilité sur cette distance entres elles est bien trop forte et le temps se fige avant de s'écrouler, brisé par la voix d'Alicia.

- Je parie qu'elle n'a rien. Elle aime seulement passer pour la victime c'est tout. Je rentre.

- Quoi ? Mais t'es débile, t'as vu ce qui s'est passé ? Il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Angelina saisit la cheville de Flemming, l'esprit bouleversé par ce qu'elle vient d'entendre. Le comportement d'Alicia la transperce. Cette dispute n'est pas la première qu'elles aient eues même si c'est probablement la plus violente et jamais Alicia ne lui avait tourné le dos. Pourtant, elle s'éloigne toujours sans un regard en arrière et le cœur d'Angelina se brise à chaque pas. Se forçant à garder le contrôle de la situation, elle tente de fixer Flemming et laisse rapidement tomber, l'acte se révélant impossible.

- Laisse-la. C'est ma faute. Attends deux minutes que je reprenne mon souffle et je me relève.

Flemming la regarde derrière ses lunettes à monture d'écaille et soupire avant de faire apparaître un brancard. La porte des vestiaires claque. Déformé par sa vision affaiblie, le visage de Katie qui se penche sur elle est exagérément rond.

- Hey Angie ! Si tu te lèves, je finis le travail du cognard. Ne t'avise pas de jouer les héroïnes.

- Idiote, on dirait que je vais mourir.

- Tu es complètement blanche et tes yeux sont vitreux alors tu ne vas pas y rester, mais tu as besoin de te faire dorloter.

En souriant faiblement, Angelina referme les yeux. Les autres joueurs s'agroupent autour d'elle, s'écartant pour laisser la place à William qui d'un _Wigardium_, la dépose sur le brancard. Son autorité naturelle ainsi que sa voix, brise net l'affolement qui gagnait l'équipe.

- Aux vestiaires ! Le premier qui voit Spinnet lui signale que j'ai deux mots à lui dire. Je l'amène à l'infirmerie. Je suis désolé, Johnson, je ne voulais pas ça.

Quelques frottements témoignent de la nervosité des joueurs qui s'éloignent. Etre capitaine n'est pas un statut enviable sur bien des points mais O'brien s'en sort parfaitement. Angelina ouvre brièvement les paupières pour voir Katie frapper William qui bloque ses mains sans violence mais suffisamment fermement pour qu'elle se fige.

- Bell c'est ça ? Cherche ses affaires et amène les à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'elle va y passer la nuit.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ! Je t'ai vu !

Le brancard flotte sous le sortilège de lévitation de William qui ne la quitte pas des yeux. Sa vision se stabilise lentement et elle voit, tapie dans son regard vert, la culpabilité. Katie lui hurle dessus, l'accusant d'acte délibéré et il ne fait rien pour se défendre. Elle rirait bien si respirer ne lui coûtait pas tant d'énergie.

- Arrête Katie, fais ce qu'il te dit.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui. Aller file.

- Je vais passer un savon à Alicia d'abord. Quelle idiote celle-là ! Qu'est-ce qui lui a prit franchement ?

Les pas de Katie s'éloignent rageurs vers les vestiaires. Restés seuls, William soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux humides de transpiration. La fatigue de l'entraînement pèse sur ses traits.

- Elle n'est pas au courant pour la dispute entre toi et Spinnet ?

Angelina referme les yeux. William marche à ses côtés, le brancard flottant tranquillement dans les airs.

- Non. D'ailleurs tu n'es pas sensé l'être non plus.

- Je n'en savais rien jusqu'à ce que je vous voie jouer tout à l'heure. »

Vue du ciel, le terrain de quidditch est un simple stade de football comme des dizaines d'autres. Grâce à une batterie de sortilèges, principalement de repousse-moldu et d'Illusion, il abrite des rencontres entre les diverses universités sorcières du pays ainsi que des rencontres entres équipes régionales. Heureusement, il est proche de l'université et donc, de l'infirmerie. Luttant pour ne pas s'endormir, Angelina aligne des pensées diffuses dans son cerveau. Pourquoi l'université possède t'elle une infirmerie si ses étudiants sont tous spécialisés en médecine ? Ressemble t'elle à celle de Poudlard ?

A peine la porte est-elle franchie qu'Angelina reconnaît l'odeur forte des potions. Immédiatement, elle s'enfonce dans un état semi-comateux, ayant à peine conscience que William la fait léviter jusqu'au lit le plus proche. Il tire une chaise et la retourne, laissant tomber sa tête sur le dossier de la chaise. Angelina a la bouche pâteuse et la tête lourde. Les mots s'échappent difficilement.

« Tu comptes rester ?

- L'étudiant en charge de l'infirmerie ne devrait pas tarder à arriver.

Sa voix est emplie de culpabilité.

- Je suis désolé Angelina. Ta copine avait raison. Tu n'étais pas concentrée et j'ai voulu t'obliger à revenir parmi nous. Je pensais que tu l'éviterais comme les précédents.

Elle rit d'une voix rauque et son ton est trop bas pour de la joie. Il sonne un peu amer dans l'air froid de l'infirmerie. Les pensées continuent de se bousculer. Si elle ne s'était pas disputée avec Alicia, sa concentration aurait été parfaite et rien ne serait arrivé. D'un autre côté, si elle s'était excusée, lui avait écrit, était allé la voir ou n'importe quelle option différent de celle pour laquelle elle avait optée, à savoir fuir, tout aurait été plus efficace et ne l'aurait pas amené sur ce lit, blanc, aux draps blancs, aux rideaux blancs et aux meubles blancs. Seigneur, son mal de tête empirait à chaque seconde.

- Ca a marché, je suis revenue directement dans le présent mais j'aurais préféré que tu choisisses une solution moins douloureuse.

- Ton humour est merdique.

- Je suis sur un lit avec une épaule en morceaux, excuse moi de ne pas être au top.

- Un point pour toi.

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme. William se redresse en vitesse, se penchant vers Angelina qui ne voit rien. Sa main s'arrête à quelques centimètres de la joue de la jeune femme avant de retomber. Il recule en soupirant.

- On reparlera de tout ça quand tu iras mieux. Je vous la laisse. Je repasserai plus tard.

Et sans attendre de réponse, il sort.

- Bien, si vous me disiez ce qu'il s'est passé miss ? »

Angeline respire longuement avant de prendre la parole, racontant d'un ton monocorde son accident.

* * *

Je le répète mais n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser votre avis, cela m'aide beaucoup.

Alfa


	5. Chapitre 4 : Neige

Hello tout le monde ! Je suppose que vous êtes plus ou moins au courant que le site a subit quelques problèmes ces dernières semaines, ça a l'air d'être réglé et c'est tant mieux. A côté de ça, juin approche à grand pas et mon association sportive prépare activement la fête de fin d'année en m'abreuvant de mails (en qualité de secrétaire, j'en ai juste marre) et de réunions.

Bien comme ma vie n'intéresse personne, je vais vous laisser juste après ce petit mot. Merci à tous les courageux revieweurs qui m'ont laissé un commentaire. Vous n'imaginez pas le plaisir que ça me procure de savoir que parmis tous les anonymes, certains semblent vraiment aimer ce que j'écris ^^. Je réponds à miilka sur mon profil, si jamais tu passes par ici.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Neige**

* * *

_Lundi matin, couloirs de l'université._

Angelina se sent un peu comme les héroïnes de série télévisée pour adolescentes ou de ces romans photos dont s'abreuvait Katie au collège : perdue au milieu d'une foule peuplée de jeunes gens pressés de rejoindre leur moitié, leur casier, leur salle de cours et tout ça dans un brouhaha indescriptible auquel elle est bien incapable de saisir un seul mot.

Si l'on omet le fait que trois personnes l'ont déjà bousculé dans les cinq dernières minutes, sans s'excuser d'ailleurs, le prochain pas en avant qu'elle compte faire sous peu, risque fort de l'envoyer directement faire connaissance avec le sol. Une migraine persistante lui vrille le cerveau, bouchant ses tympans et ses chevilles la lancent effroyablement. Inutile de préciser que si elle avait pris la peine d'écouter les conseils de l'idiot d'étudiant qui l'a gardé enfermée dans l'infirmerie toute la journée de dimanche et prit gentiment ses potions, elle n'en serait pas là.

Inutile d'en parler. Elle peut enfin se l'avouer intérieurement, sa stupidité atteint des sommets inégalés. Ce qui ne constitue pas une consolation évidement. Elle a passé le week-end à se morfondre et à détester Alicia entre deux sanglots où elle priait pour la voir rentrer dans l'infirmerie un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle a commencé une dizaine de lettres pour George mais n'en a terminé aucune. Pour lui dire quoi de toute manière ? Il n'a pas répondu à la précédente et il est temps qu'elle se débrouille sans lui.

Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, obligeant les élèves à se disperser rapidement comme autant de signaux nerveux, une main se pose doucement sur son épaule à peine remise et se met à la masser. Elle tourne la tête et sourit à William. Il lâche son épaule et lui adresse un regard critique.

« - Tu as une sale tête, tu es certaine d'avoir le droit de te rendre en cours ?

Se désistant de son sac, Angelina le tend à William qui le saisit, esquissant promptement une révérence. La migraine est oubliée quelques secondes alors que leurs regards se croisent, celui du brun pétillant d'amusement derrière le verre de ses lunettes.

- Très bien Altesse, dois-je vous conduire à un endroit particulier ?

- J'ai potions et je suis en retard. »

William se place aussitôt derrière elle, manquant le sourire discret qu'Angelina lui fait, juste avant de se décider à avancer, en se retenant de grimacer. Bien entendu, le fait qu'il ne voit d'elle que son dos, ne le rend pas aveugle pour autant aux pas boitillants de sa coéquipière et le premier commentaire ne tarde pas à fuser.

« - Tu ne dois pas prendre de potions pour gérer la douleur ?

Le monde entier se doit-il obligatoirement de remarquer son intelligence limitée ? Elle serre les dents avant de répondre, à contrecœur, la vérité.

- Si.

- Mais la grande Angelina Johnson est au-dessus des mortels ?

Elle lui décroche une œillade meurtrière qui n'est d'aucun effet sur le flegmatique capitaine de Quidditch. Après tout, il en reçoit à longueur de journée depuis le dernier match lamentablement perdu contre l'université de botanique d'Edimbourg. Honnêtement, qui aurait put croire une seconde qu'une bande de lobotomisés du cerveau, rendus sourds par les cris des mandragores sachent voler ?

Les gifles mentales s'avérant efficaces, Angelina redresse les épaules et se force à marcher d'une manière plus dynamique. Ses chevilles lui rappellent aussitôt à quel point l'idée est mauvaise mais finalement, la douleur constitue une bonne excuse pour se mettre en colère.

- Exactement. Ce ne sont que des entorses, ça va passer.

Quelque part, elle reconnaît que l'attention qu'il lui porte la touche et qu'il est agréable que quelqu'un prenne soin d'elle de manière totalement désintéressée. Seulement, est-il nécessaire pour cela qu'elle soit en position de faiblesse ? William marmonne quelque chose à voix basse qui doit ressembler sans aucun doute à une prise de position sur son état mental, qu'elle ne veut absolument pas connaître et enchaîne, tranquillement, avec sa décontraction habituelle.

- Et ton épaule ?

Bien. La situation devient véritablement ridicule. Merci bien, elle a compris toute seule. Alicia n'a pas pris de ses nouvelles et après son comportement lors de l'accident, et le dimanche entier à ressasser, Angelina ne tient pas particulièrement à la voir jouer la mère poule préoccupée par sa santé, ce qui ne risque évidemment pas d'arriver. Quand à George, il a bien mieux à faire qu'à supporter ces crises existentielles post-adolescentes.

Si l'on reconnaît ses amis dans l'adversité, autant oublier tout le monde à l'exception de Katie, qui a ses cours, son boulot à mi-temps et sa vie à gérer. Le souvenir du bref massage aérien que William lui prodigué en guise de bonjour lui revient et Angelina se met à sourire. Après tout, peut être que profiter de la situation se révélerait payant au bout du compte.

- Si dans le forfait mes plus plates excuses, tu rajoutes un massage tous les jours, je pense guérir rapidement.

- Très bien. Ca risque de te coûter cher.

Sous le ton désinvolte, l'amusement perce. Angelina se sent soudainement plus légère et surtout plus sereine. Si Katie ne peut pas l'aider, William a l'air de n'attendre qu'un mot de sa part.

- Tu plaisantes ? Tu ne me fais pas ça gratuitement ?

- Oh si, pour le sac. Pour le massage, il va me falloir une contrepartie.

Le souffle d'Angelina se bloque dans sa gorge. Le jeune homme maintient toujours une distance réglementaire de deux pas entre eux, n'a pas parlé plus bas, ni sur un ton de conspirateur mais le message est clair, tapi derrière l'échange banal. Bizarrement, elle s'est surprise à l'attendre, l'a même espéré sans y croire et voilà qu'à présent, elle souhaite juste l'ignorer. Elle se force à reprendre la parole et s'étonne quand sa voix claire s'envole, légère, pétillante.

- Et quoi ?

La réponse ne se fait pas attendre, pourtant Angelina a le temps d'échafauder cinq réponses, toutes plus éloignées les unes que les autres de celle que William lui répond.

- Je suis nul en chirurgie moldue, je veux des cours particuliers.

Peut-être que le choc de samedi a irrémédiablement endommagé ses neurones, peut être que son cerveau n'est plus irrigué correctement et ne perçoit plus les signaux normalement. Par précaution, elle se promet de retourner à l'infirmerie demander des examens approfondis, quitte à passer pour une hypocondriaque. Elle se rend compte avec horreur, et honte aussi, qu'elle badinait comme une adolescente. Oh non, qu'est-ce qu'elle a cru franchement ? Sses mains tremblent et ses mots s'emmêlent dans sa bouche, se perdent avant qu'elle n'ouvre les lèvres. Elle reprend le dessus étonnamment vite et ça n'est pas plus mal.

- Je m'attendais plus à un ciné, ou une soirée au resto mais ok, j'accepte.

- C'est merveilleux de constater à quel point tu te perds facilement dans tes pensées quand je suis à proximité. Je devrais en conclure quelque chose ? Enfin, je prends note de ta proposition et promet de te la ressortir lorsque que tu t'y attendras le moins.

A quel moment exactement s'est-il rapproché d'elle ? Pourquoi se sent-elle tellement en confiance avec lui alors que toutes les tentatives d'approches de George la terrifient ? Est-ce qu'elle a un problème quelconque ? Cette satanée infirmerie et son satané infirmier vont la revoir, c'est une certitude. Toute tension quitte ses épaules et elle se remet, à sa propre stupéfaction, à bavasser.

- Manipulateur.

- Non. Prévoyant. Et puis, un dîner avec toi, avoue que l'idée est tentante.

Elle répond sur un ton exagérément hautain.

- Je sais. Mon sex-appeal est proprement hallucinant ! Parfois le matin je me surprends à me faire des avances en me voyant dans la glace ! C'est fou non ?

Il l'observe une seconde, partagé entre l'incrédulité et le rire et soupire en se passant une main dans les cheveux, cachant brièvement ses yeux qu'il a pris soin de fermer. Quand il les rouvre, ses iris brillent de joie et sa voix chaude, aux accents faussement désespérés et sur-joués, enveloppent Angelina qui tressaille.

- Sans aucun doute. Et malheureux par la même occasion. Tous ces hommes qui ne pourront jamais t'approcher et se contenteront de t'observer de loin, grappillant des miettes de ton passage, humant ton parfum, sachant qu'à jamais ton corps t'es réservé. Je dois tout de même avouer que je suis inquiet.

- De ? Tu penses qu'ils vont mourir d'amour en attendant une marque d'affection de ma part ?

- Oh non. Je m'en moque. Je trouve juste dommage de savoir que tu finiras probablement par te noyer dans l'eau d'une rivière quelconque en mirant ton reflet.

Elle rit et saisit le sac qu'il lui tend. Alors qu'il va pour se retourner, elle se penche vers lui, sa main droite déjà en train d'ouvrir la porte de la salle et murmure rapidement, d'une voix tremblante :

- Dix neuf heures devant l'entrée.

Puis elle s'enfuit pour ne pas voir son air surpris, pour qu'il ne voit pas sa peur, tapie dans ses yeux bruns.

* * *

**23 décembre**

Angelina se ronge le pouce distraitement, allongée sur le ventre dans le canapé. Elle parcourt sans y faire attention ses notes tout en pensant que demain soir comme tous les 24 décembre, elle va devoir rentrer chez elle, passer Noël en famille. Elle se demande si la neige a recouvert le jardin comme elle a transformé Londres en un écrin pâle et miroitant depuis quelques jours.

Les flocons virevoltent à l'extérieur, délicats, étincelants à la lueur de la lune. Tous les sons sont étouffés par le manteau immaculé qui recouvre les toits, terrassent et balcons de la ville. Bien sûr les rues sont déneigées, salées, bien sûr le macadam est couvert d'une épaisse bouillasse grise qu'elle déteste mais est-ce vraiment tout ce qu'il faut retenir ?

La maison sentira le pain d'épices demain quand elle posera sa valise dans l'entrée. Sa mère arrivera, probablement avec un tablier rouge qu'elle ne porte qu'à Noël, de la farine un peu partout. Son père choisira ce moment pour surgir de l'arrière cour en traînant le sapin.

Comme tous les ans. Jamais Angelina n'aurait pensé trouver cela si réconfortant avant la guerre. Une main passe dans son champ de vision et elle revient dans le monde réel.

Etalé sur le sol, au milieu d'un tas de feuilles volantes, William regarde le plafond et ses mains, au bout de ses bras tendus, dessinent des volutes dans le vide. Se sentant observé, il tourne brièvement la tête pour croiser les yeux bruns d'Angelina avant de retourner à sa contemplation du plafond.

« - Tu retournes chez toi pour toutes les vacances ?

La jeune femme jette ses feuilles par terre avant de se mettre à son tour sur le dos, répétant le manège de son ami.

- Oui. Noël familial en perspective. Pleins de gâteaux, de la dinde à s'en exploser le ventre, des batailles de boules de neige avec mon petit frère et mes cousins, ce genre de choses idiotes qu'on fait à Noël, pourquoi ?

William sourit tristement.

- Comme ça. On ne se revoit pas avant la rentrée alors ?

- Non.

Les bras du jeune homme retombent le long de son corps. Il soupire. Sa main droite saisit sa baguette qui dépasse d'une poche et il lance un accio. Une petite boîte arrive aussitôt, se posant sur son ventre doucement. Angelina s'assoit en tailleur sur le lit et lui lance un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe William ?

Il sursaute et sourit, un peu stupidement. Depuis son accident quinze jours plus tôt, il passe toutes ses soirées ici, à travailler, lui masser l'épaule, l'écouter parler, rire, faire à manger. Pour être sincère, il lui a même apprit quelques bases parce que c'est impossible qu'une fille vivant seule ne sache pas cuisiner correctement des pâtes sans les rendre immangeables. Alors bien entendu, ça leur arrive de s'appeler par leurs prénoms respectifs mais c'est rare.

Angelina paraît constamment garder une certaine distance avec lui. Chaque William qu'elle prononce est comme un petit miracle. C'est une preuve de son affection et c'est assez perturbant de penser qu'Angelina Johnson vous aime bien quand elle a semblé au mieux vous vouer une indifférence profonde pendant plus d'un an.

- Je pensais te proposer de passer Nouvel An ensemble.

Sa bouche s'ouvre et ses dents étincèlent alors qu'elle rit. Il la contemple, fasciné même s'il le cache très bien.

- Ne dit pas ça sur un ton aussi déprimé. Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant !

Il se redresse sur les coudes, rangeant la boîte dans sa poche.

- Qu'est-ce qui est sensé être évident ?

- Eh bien que nous le passons ensemble ! Evidemment, tu vas devoir te coltiner Katie et ses insinuations stupides comme quoi tu as soit disant provoqué un grave accident qui aurait dû me tuer uniquement pour te rapprocher de moi et me rendre folle de toi mais c'est un détail non ?

Il grimace tout en tendant les bras en l'air pour s'étirer.

- Totalement. Je devrais garder ma baguette à proximité, être bien sage et me sentir terriblement repentant de cet accident durant toute la soirée pour qu'éventuellement elle daigne commencer la prochaine année en me regardant autrement que comme un déchet de l'humanité ! Charmante soirée en perspective !

- Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ?

William se redresse et s'avachit dans le fauteuil en poussant un gémissement de bien-être. Il étale ses jambes dont les pieds viennent buter contre le canapé et ferme les yeux, souriant toujours.

- Si mais ce serait moins amusant si je ne le faisais pas. J'adore sa façon de me surveiller, son regard scrutateur qui attend la moindre faiblesse de ma part pour se jeter sur moi et me piétiner. Ca flatte drôlement mon égo qu'on puisse m'imaginer en sale manipulateur.

- Tu es un type bizarre, on ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Sûrement. Mais je suis tellement vicieux, malsain et tordu que ça me rend heureux.

Il rouvre les yeux, soupire théâtralement et se lève pour venir s'échouer misérablement à côté d'elle. Son torse s'écroule sur l'accoudoir de gauche, sa tête pendant dans le vide.

- Je passe Noël avec ma famille dans un vieux manoir lugubre et hanté par trois ou quatre fantômes et une vieille goule qui joue des percussions sur les tuyaux du grenier. On va tous finir par chanter des classiques irlandais en buvant une bière au mieux mauvaise. En général, je me réveille le 26 avec une gueule de bois terrible qui me passe l'envie de boire jusqu'au prochain Noël.

Angelina se laisse tomber sur l'épaule de William.

- Classe.

Il rit.

- Je sais. Ma tante est la seule femme. Elle a cinq grands enfants et même un sixième. Mon oncle est un sale gosse miteux qui marmonne des trucs toute la journée en crachant sur ses _« salopards d'Anglais et leur salopard de gouvernement de salauds »_ ou quelque chose du genre.

- Moldus ?

- Non sorciers tous les deux. Sang purs irlandais avec des idées bien arrêtées selon lesquelles la Grande-Bretagne est un pays de salauds parce que l'équipe d'Irlande a perdu les matchs qualificatifs de la prochaine coupe du monde de quidditch.

- Vous êtes nuls.

- Tu parles, vous vous êtes fait écraser 300 à 60 par l'Ecosse au match suivant.

- Un point pour toi. »

Les minutes s'égrènent paisiblement. Angelina somnole contre lui et quand elle reprend la parole, un bon quart d'heure plus tard, sa bouche est un peu pâteuse.

« - C'est quoi c'te boîte que t'as fait v'nir avant ?

William bouge sur place. Devançant sa demande, elle se redresse en baillant, essuyant les larmes de fatigue qui perlent au coin de ses yeux et se réinstalle en tailleur, sa position préférée.

- Oh ça ! Attends…

William se redresse à son tour, fouillant dans sa poche et en sort une petite boîte noire toute simple, fermée par un nœud de ruban blanc satiné qu'il lui tend gêné.

- Disons que c'est un cadeau de Noël.

Le rouge lui monte aux joues et elle saisit la boîte avec des gestes gauches. Elle murmure, tout son visage ravit par l'élégance intemporelle du présent.

- Je t'ai dit des dizaines de fois que l'accident n'était pas de ta faute.

- Ce n'est pas pour l'accident. Je veux juste sceller notre fraîche et belle amitié.

Elle inspecte la boîte sous toutes les coutures, émue.

- Oh. Alors merci.

Puis d'un coup, sous une impulsion soudaine, elle se lève et prestement cours déposer la boîte au pied du sapin ensorcelé qui occupe l'angle derrière le canapé et empiète allégrement sur l'espace devant la baie vitrée. Ses pieds nus ne font aucun bruit sur la moquette crème. William s'étonne :

- Tu ne l'ouvres pas ?

- C'est un cadeau de Noël non ? Je l'ouvrirai donc après Noël, le 31 en arrivant. Tu ouvriras le tien à dix huit heures quand tu viendras m'aider à faire à manger !

Il hausse un sourcil tandis qu'elle revient aussi promptement qu'elle est partie, contournant le canapé pour s'installer à ses côtés.

- Tu me réduis en esclavage.

- Plains-toi ! Tes notes de chirurgies sont en pleine croissance non ? »

Pour seule réponse, il grogne, ce qui constitue sa façon d'acquiescer lorsqu'il est vexé. Etendant les pieds sur la table basse, il renverse la tête en arrière et finit par s'endormir en écoutant la respiration d'Angelina.

Et se réveille en entendant le bruit d'une clef tournant dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Ses yeux s'ouvrent et il redresse la tête en grimaçant, sa nuque raide d'être restée si longtemps dans la même position inconfortable. Son cerveau tente vainement de quitter les limbes cotonneux du sommeil. Ses yeux hagards, il baisse la tête.

Angelina dort, ses cheveux longs éparpillés sur les cuisses de William. Délicatement, il lui remet une mèche derrière l'oreille et fixe à nouveau la porte qui s'ouvre à présent. La silhouette haute et large de George se faufile et referme la porte. Puis les deux hommes se voient et George se tasse.

Tétanisé devant la scène, le rouquin voit comme dans un film la jeune femme qui dort, totalement abandonnée sur les jambes d'un inconnu, et il n'est pas sûr de vouloir réaliser ce qu'implique cet acte, ni le sentiment de trahison qu'il ressent au fond de lui. William saisit tranquillement sa baguette et profite de l'état catatonique provisoire de l'invité pour faire léviter Angelina jusqu'à sa chambre. Il tire les draps sur la jeune femme qui se recroqueville aussitôt vers le centre du lit en soupirant.

« - Bonne nuit Angelina. »

Sa voix se perd dans le silence à peine troublé par leurs respirations. Il baisse les stores et quitte la pièce sans se retourner, prenant soin d'entrebâiller la porte.

Dans le salon, George qui n'a même pas enlevé sa veste en cuir, est accroupi près du sapin qui scintille. D'un geste de baguette, il agrandit le paquet qu'il tient dans la main et le dépose. Sa main, qui possède des ongles courts et des brûlures à divers stades de guérison, caresse le papier brillant.

William allume la cafetière et sort la boîte de sucres du placard. L'autre finit par le rejoindre, s'asseyant au bout de la chaise et décline de la tête le lait qu'il lui propose.

« - Je m'appelle William O'Brien, je suis en troisième année de médicomagie et capitaine de l'équipe de quidditch. Tu es George je suppose ? Elle parle beaucoup de toi.

- Je ne peux malheureusement pas en dire autant pour toi.

William approuve tout en nettoyant ses lunettes avec un coin de son pull. Il sourit brièvement avant de parler mais Georges ne s'y trompe pas une seconde et ses poings se serrent déjà sur ses cuisses. L'ambiance calme a disparue et seule reste la tension entre eux. La voix sérieuse de l'Irlandais prend des allures de règlements de comptes.

- Tu serais au courant si tu prenais des nouvelles d'elle.

- C'est un reproche ?

- Oui. Il faut bien que quelqu'un te le dise et ce ne sera pas elle.

George se lève, une colère énorme assombrissant ses traits. De vieilles cicatrices ressortent sur ses pommettes.

- Pour qui te prends-tu ? Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire !

William se sert son café avant de répondre, d'une voix aussi neutre que les températures du pôle.

- Il y a quinze jours, Angelina est tombée à l'entraînement. Bilan, triple fracture de l'omoplate, les deux chevilles fracturées au niveau du cartilage et une foulure au poignet droit. Si ton orgueil n'était pas plus gros que ce qui te tient lieu de cervelle, tu serais au courant.

La colère a laissé place à la surprise sur les traits de George qui le fixe abasourdi.

- Angie a eut un accident ? Mais, pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ?

- Pour que tu ne t'inquiètes pas Georges.

Les deux hommes se retournent. Appuyée contre le mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, Angelina les fusillent tous les deux des yeux. William a le malheur de ricaner. L'éclair noir qu'il entraperçoit dans le regard enflammé le fait taire aussi sec. Il lève les bras en l'air et lui fait un clin d'œil.

- OK ok ! Je m'excuse d'être intervenu dans ta vie privée Johnson et je vous laisse régler vos problèmes, quels qu'ils puissent être, en tête à tête. Ca te va comme ça ?

Angelina décroise les bras et pointe la veste du brun abandonnée sur la table basse.

- Dix huit heures le 31. Si tu ne viens pas, Katie sera effroyablement déçue.

Il passe à côté d'elle sans la toucher, lui murmurant au passage :

- Et toi ? Avant de reprendre plus fort. Qui fera à manger si je ne viens pas ?

Angelina se renfrogne une seconde avant de répondre. William enfile sa veste et range ses affaires en quelques sorts bien effectués.

- Katie. Il faut bien qu'elle se rende utile.

- Tu as vraiment réponse à tout. Bien, à demain ! »

Sans attendre de réponse, il transplane. George, qui en a profité pour se rapprocher d'elle, l'enlace par derrière et pose sa tête au creux de la nuque de la jeune femme.

« - J'ai vu Alicia, il y a une dizaine de jours et elle ne m'a rien dit. Ensuite, j'ai du partir en argentine négocier l'achat de nouvelles substances pour mes expériences. Je suis revenu à Londres depuis moins de deux heures. Je suis désolée Angie, si j'avais su, je…

Elle se détend contre lui et il resserre ses bras autour d'elle. Malgré la présence constante et rassurante de William les derniers jours, retrouver l'odeur de Georges, sa voix, la réconforte.

- Je pensais que malgré ma lettre, tu m'en voulais encore. Alicia ne me parle plus. Elle m'évite depuis la dispute. Lorsque je suis tombée, j'ai paniqué complètement et elle, elle est passée à côté de moi en disant que je jouais la comédie. Puis elle est partie comme ça. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Elle efface quelques larmes qui coulent sur ses joues. George lui embrasse doucement le front avant de reculer pour enlever sa veste.

- Elle a peur. A la fois de rester avec Mike et de le quitter. Alicia n'a jamais été aussi forte que toi. Déjà quand vous étiez gamines elle enviait ton courage, ton caractère, ta façon de faire face.

- Je ne suis pas courageuse !

L'exclamation est sortie à toute vitesse et il la voit s'éloigner dans le salon, faire les cent pas, sa voix enflant aussi vite que sa colère qui éclate, comme une bulle de savon. Les bras ballants, il se demande comment il a pu provoquer une telle réaction.

- Toutes les nuits je cherche sa présence dans le lit, son odeur dans la pièce, son parfum dans la salle de bain ! J'ai jeté ses vêtements, ses objets qui me le rappelait et tu veux que je te dise ? Il n'y avait presque rien. Il n'a jamais été là, il ne voulait pas s'attacher !

- Je…

Elle le coupe sans l'écouter, apparemment pressée de débiter sa tirade.

- Pas de photos de nous, jamais, à part celles de notre bande. Pas de pulls dans la commode, de sous-vêtements de rechange, juste un vieux t-shirt oublié qui traînait sur le canapé. Pas de brosse à dents, par de rasoir, juste un fond d'after share dont je ne me rappelais même pas l'existence !

- Angie…

- NON !

Elle sanglote et sa voix monte et descend. Sa respiration saccadée, elle bouge les bras dans tous les sens au rythme de ses paroles, tente de s'expliquer. Il n'ose plus l'interrompre sentant confusément qu'hurler lui fait du bien.

- Arrête de lui chercher des excuses : Oui c'était la guerre, oui il n'était pas sûr de revenir mais rien, RIEN ne l'empêchait de me montrer qu'il m'aimait !

George serre les poings, conscient que même si son frère n'a pas voulu cela, il est directement responsable de cette cassure en elle qui refuse de cicatriser, conscient aussi qu'il ne pourra jamais lui enfoncer son poing dans la figure. Fred est mort et tous deux paient les pots cassés de son immaturité. La voix d'Angelina se brise une seconde avant de repartir, pleine d'amertume.

- Tu sais pourquoi je me suis endormie sur William tout à l'heure ? J'ai la trouille. A l'idée de dormir dans ce lit, dans cette chambre, de fermer les yeux et de le voir encore et encore hanter mes souvenirs ! J'en ai assez des cauchemars quotidiens où je cours sur une route, sous la pluie, poursuivie par des ombres et où je disparais engloutie quand je n'ai plus la force de courir. Je suis exténuée à force de me battre contre son absence et par-dessus tout, _elle reprend son souffle_, j'en ai marre de chérir un fantôme qui ne voulait pas de moi dans sa vie !

Il traverse la pièce et saisit les mains d'Angelina, lui parle lentement et les accents désespérées qu'elle entend dans sa voix font cesser ses pleurs. Il craque et tous les sentiments sur lesquels il refuse de s'attarder depuis plus d'un an sortent en cascade.

- Frappe-moi ! Dis-toi que je suis lui, après tout c'était mon jumeau. Alors frappe-moi ! Et quand tu auras fini, je pourrais enfin te regarder dans les yeux sans me sentir coupable !

Il serre si fort leurs mains qu'Angelina prend peur. Les pupilles dilatées, il a l'air d'un fou. Jamais encore elle ne l'avait vu devenir aussi inquiétant, aussi extrême dans une de ses réactions.

- George, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrête.

- Allez vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Venge-toi ! Gifle-le ! Efface son visage de tes pensées !

Elle se détache de lui, les poignets rouges mais il ne la laisse pas respirer et ses yeux bleus sont noyés de rouge. Lui qui est toujours si tempéré paraît hystérique.

- Je… Tu dis n'importe quoi…

- FAIS-LE !

- NON !

Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangent. Leurs poitrines se soulèvent et s'abaissent à toute vitesse. George ferme les yeux et se met à rire. Angelina blanchit et sa gorge se serre lorsqu'il se met à pleurer devant elle. C'est la première fois en dix ans qu'il se permet une faiblesse. Il s'assoit dans le canapé et fixe résolument le fauteuil vide en face.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas ?

- Tu n'es pas lui Georges.

Il se remet à rire dans une sorte d'aboiement rauque de chien abandonné.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu refuses de me blesser physiquement ? Tu me blesses déjà mentalement chaque fois que tu me regardes !

Il regarde ses mains calleuses et cloquées.

- Chaque fois que je me vois dans le miroir c'est lui que je vois. Mes parents ne voient que Fred à travers moi, que celui qui n'est plus là sans voir celui qui reste et qui n'a rien demandé !

Il la regarde et Angelina sent les larmes jaillir à nouveau de ses yeux.

- Et toi, toi tu es exactement comme eux. Tu me regardes et tes yeux s'emplissent de tristesse, de douleur parce que c'est lui qui est mort ! Pas moi ! Il est mort et je n'existe plus !

Elle tente de poser ses mains sur ses joues mais il remonte les jambes contre son torse, recule au bout du canapé, complètement paniqué.

- Il a toujours été le préféré, celui qui comptait pour tout le monde ! La preuve, on disait Fred et George en parlant de nous. J'étais une sorte de boulet, un sous-fifre qu'on se coltinait. Même pour mes parents je suis quantité négligeable ! Jamais ils ne se sont demandé comment je vivais la mort de mon jumeau ! Il me manque aussi.

De la morve coule de son nez qu'il essuie d'un revers de main en reniflant.

- Je le déteste de m'obliger à vivre sans lui tout en assumant ses actes, sa vie, ses paroles. Je suis condamné à vivre dans son ombre en m'excusant de ne pas être mort parce que nous étions jumeaux ? Je ne veux pas de ce simulacre de vie Angie ! Je n'en veux plus !

Elle se penche à nouveau vers lui mais il s'éloigne encore, manquant de tomber du canapé dans sa hâte à la fuir. Bouleversée, elle essaye de reprendre contenance mais tout est si difficile.

- George, je suis heureuse que tu sois en vie. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que tu aurais du mourir à sa place, je te le jure. Quand je te regarde, je ne vois pas Fred en toi, je ne vois que vos différences. Je les ai toujours vues tu te rappelles ? Dès le premier jour.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié. Tu es calme, honnête, courageux, intelligent, posé. J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Tu es aussi mature qu'il était gamin, aussi réfléchit qu'il était tête brûlée. Je t'ai toujours aimé comme ça et je n'aurais jamais voulu que tu sois comme lui.

Tout en parlant, elle se laisse glisser sur la moquette et marche à quatre pattes vers lui.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir George, désolée de t'obliger à supporter mes caprices, mon aveuglément, désolée que tu n'es pas compris que je m'émerveillais de vos différences, pas que je recherchais vos similitudes.

A un mètre de lui, elle s'assoit. Ce n'est pas qu'elle ne veut pas s'approcher, juste qu'un rejet de plus serait insupportable. Ces yeux brillants l'observent et il semble si perdu. Pour la première fois, Angelina est consciente qu'il a besoin d'elle, qu'elle peut l'aider et surtout qu'elle le doit. Alors elle dépasse sa peur en parfaite Gryffondor.

- Tu dois aller voir tes parents et leur parler. Je suis sûre qu'ils n'ont pas réalisé non plus la pression qu'ils t'ont fait subir. La perte nous a tous rendus aveugles à la douleur des autres.

Elle lui parle doucement et petit à petit, il cesse de pleurer.

- J'ai peur Angie. Si, s'ils pensent vraiment que j'aurais du mourir à sa place, je ne sais pas si j'y résisterai. C'est déjà si difficile de vivre sans lui.

Elle lui tend la main et l'agite sous ses yeux.

- Je t'accompagnerai. Et s'ils te rejettent, je serais là comme tu l'as été pour moi.

- Et ton Noël en famille ?

- Mes parents comprendront et puis, tu n'as qu'à passer le 26 chez moi comme ça on sera quitte.

Il panique à nouveau.

- Non, non ! Ta mère ne va voir que Fred, comme tout le monde, je ne veux pas !

- Calme-toi Georges. Tu as raison, ma mère risquerait de trouver ça bizarre. Tant pis, j'irais seule le 26 chez eux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Il passe nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux courts.

- Tu es sûre que tu veux venir ?

- Certaine.

Ils se relèvent chacun à leur tour, Georges passant d'un pied sur l'autre. Angelina le dépasse et s'arrête sur le seuil de la chambre. Elle mordille ses lèvres, hésitant sur la conduite à tenir. Elle se sent un peu folle de vouloir proposer ça. Un peu excitée aussi d'être celle qui va de l'avant, celle qui soutient pour changer. Des fourmillements s'étendent dans ses muscles. Elle se lance.

- George ?

- Oui ?

Dans ses yeux, elle trouve tellement d'espoir que ses craintes s'envolent. Il est trop tard pour avoir peur.

- Tu veux te prouver que tu n'es pas lui ?

- Comment ?

Elle rit et lui tend une nouvelle fois la main. Il vient la saisir tout en la dévorant des yeux.

- Dors avec moi. Et quand je me réveillerais demain matin, sois là. Lui ne l'a jamais été.

George rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

- Oh. Tu, hum, tu ne me fait pas une blague promis ?

- Promis.

- D'accord.

Passant derrière elle, George referme la porte soigneusement. Elle est déjà changée et couchée quand il commence à se déshabiller, heureux que l'obscurité cache ses rougeurs. Gardant un t-shirt en plus de son slip, il se glisse sous les draps, prenant bien soin de garder de la distance entre eux. Angelina glousse et l'oblige à se tourner vers elle. Elle se coule entre ses bras aisément et trace des ronds sur le tissu.

- Tu te rappelles quand on était gamins et qu'on partait camper avec ton père ? J'avais peur de l'orage alors tu me rejoignais quand il dormait et tu me serrais très fort. Tu disais que tant que tu serais là, tu me protégerais de ton corps.

- Je me rappelle. Après Fred nous rejoignait aussi, Alicia se réveillait et on faisait une bataille de polochons.

Ils échangent un regard de connivence avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. Elle supplie, soudain timide.

- Il y a de l'orage dehors n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui Angie.

Et son corps qui tremble semble lui crier qu'elle est morte de peur.

Pour cette nuit, ils sont deux enfants. Pour cette nuit ils sont tous les deux paniqués mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. Derrière les souvenirs de leur enfance, de leur adolescence commune, il y a la réalité. Ils sont tous les deux adultes et leurs corps qui se touchent n'ont plus les courbes de l'enfance. Seulement, aucun des deux ne veut reconnaître que leur relation vient encore de changer.

Ils se sont dit beaucoup de choses ce soir, beaucoup de non dits qui les maintenaient éloignés l'un de l'autre. Peut être doivent-ils garder quelques zones d'ombres pour leur propre santé mentale, quelques jours de plus.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Je suis sûre qu'il reste pleins de fautes. Je suis une incorrigible flemmarde, c'est pour ça que j'aime les bêtas, pace qu'elles ont le courage de faire ce que je n'ai pas envie ^^.

Voilà. A vrai dire j'ai un peu peur des réactions. Comme Angelina j'ai hésité à laisser cette fin là. Pas parce que le chapitre est du coup un peu court mas plutôt à cause de l'acte. J'ai peur que certains pensent que la relation évolue trop vite mais qu'on soit clairs, ils dorment juste dans le même lit, ça n'a rien à voir. Ils ont encore beaucoup de progrés à faire avant de pouvoir faire qui que se soit de plus. J'espère juste avoir été cohérente par rapport aux sentiments que je mets en place et leur caractères respectifs.

J'espère ne pas avoir déçue.

Alfa


	6. Chapitre 5 : Brise

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du livre Harry Potter appartiennent à JKRowling. Je ne touche ni ne toucherai jamais un centime pour ces textes ^^.

**Paring :** George/Angelina

**Résumé :** Après l'accident, William et Angelina se rapprochent. George arrive à l'appartement et les surprend. Pour la première fois, George laisse éclater ses émotions et lui et Angelina finissent par dormir ensemble.

Très rapidement, je sais, demain ça fera un mois que je n'ai pas publié, je m'en excuse. Une fois de plus merci de me laisser tous ces messages et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Brise**

* * *

« - Tu peux me lâcher Angie, on est arrivé. »

Angelina, pâle et crispée ouvre prudemment les yeux. Plus d'instabilité du sol, plus de couleurs vives qui tournoient et plus de looping dans son estomac. Tout à l'air d'aller bien. Elle consent à desserrer ses mains crispées du bras de George. Aussitôt il se le masse à travers le manteau tandis qu'elle ose quelques pas pour admirer le paysage.

« - Tu étais obligée de me couper la circulation ? Sérieusement comment fais-tu pour transplaner seule ?

Occupée à s'émerveiller du paysage, Angelina met du temps à répondre. Sa dernière fois au Terrier, pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur s'était terminée par des cris, des blessés, des larmes. Pourtant aujourd'hui, à voir les collines couvertes de neige, dans ce silence qu'apporte la compagne, qui croirait que ce paradis est naît des cendres de l'enfer ? Effacé la guerre et le sang, disparu les tentes en flammes, le temps à déjà fait son œuvre et la vie reprit ses droits.

- C'est différent quand je suis seule.

Oui, seule elle n'a qu'à se faire confiance alors qu'à deux, cela demande une force considérable de céder le contrôle, de se laisser guider. Dire tout cela à voix haute ne semble pas être une bonne idée alors elle se contente de hausser les épaules pour dire que ce n'est pas important.

- J'essaye de transplaner le moins possible. »

Les lumières brillent derrière chaque fenêtre, la cheminée fume de gros nuages à l'odeur de bois de sapin. Pas besoin de trop se forcer pour imaginer l'ambiance chaleureuse que la maison renferme. Une boule de neige s'écrase dans ses cheveux et le rire de George s'envole. Elle se penche juste à temps pour en éviter une seconde et en profite pour tasser entre ses mains un petit tas de neige qu'elle lance à l'aveuglette. Le froid déjà se propage à travers la laine de ses gants. Bientôt, elle ne sentira plus rien.

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Elle se moque de lui par signe et se met à courir en zigzags. Ils échangent des boules de neige, se laissent tomber sur le sol et roulent du haut de la colline jusqu'au bord du sentier qui mène au Terrier. Entre deux rires, ils reprennent leurs souffles et George pose enfin la question qui le tourmente depuis qu'il est passé la prendre en vitesse le matin même.

« - T'es parents l'ont pris comment ?

Le visage chaleureux de sa mère sortant de la cuisine pour venir l'accueillir dans l'entrée lui revient de plein fouet. Tout comme les traits fanés quand, la valise à peine posée, Angelina a annoncé qu'elle ne passerait pas le 25 avec eux. Alexander déboulant du salon dans un vieux pantalon troué plein de poussières resté la bouche ouverte pendant cinq minutes et son père avalant la moitié de la fournée de pain d'épices brûlants pour faire passer la pilule. Cela dit, son comportement a au moins eut le mérite de les faire réagir. Lorsqu'il s'est mis à étouffer, recrachant des miettes de pains d'épices en se tenant la gorge, chacun d'eux est revenu sur terre violemment pour venir l'aider.

Un claquement de doigts sous ses yeux la ramène dans le présent. Nerveusement, elle hausse une fois de plus les épaules, consciente que sa réponse n'est pas crédible

- Oh. Bien, vraiment.

Comme prévu George n'est pas convaincu et son regard bleu fixé sur elle tandis qu'il l'aide à se relever la met suffisamment mal à l'aide pour qu'elle avoue, honteuse que ça aurait pu mieux se passer.

- Tu aurais dû rester avec eux.

- Je t'arrête tout de suite George. Mes parents vont m'avoir durant toute la semaine. Tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui. C'est plus important.

Il lui offre un sourire contrit.

- Si je sentais encore mes lèvres, je t'embrasserai bien.

Elle mime un haut-le cœur.

- Beurk ! Quelle horreur ! Par pitié, épargne-moi de telles images ! Dire qu'on va bientôt manger !

Il lui frappe le bras du poing et côte à côte, ils s'approchent de la maison.

- Hey ! Je ne suis pas si laid ! Tu réagis comme si j'étais atteint d'une maladie vénérienne !

- Tu l'es ? Recule ! Ne me touche plus !

Il saisit sa main alors qu'elle cherche à s'éloigner.

- Peste.

- Roux !

- C'est quoi ça ? Ce n'est même pas une insulte ! »

En guise de réponse, Angelina lui tire la langue et pique un sprint pour aller frapper à la porte. George lève les yeux au ciel et se dépêche de la rejoindre, juste à temps pour sourire à Harry qui, affublé d'un pull vert couleur pelouse défraîchie, joue les portiers.

« - Angelina ! George ! Joyeux Noël !

- HARRY ! SI TU NE VIENS PAS IMMEDIATEMENT ME DONNER TON AVIS JE NE TE DONNE PAS CHER DE TA PEAU !

Harry grimace et jette des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui, comme pour s'assurer que sa « délicieuse » fiancée ne va pas débouler dans la seconde, tout en les faisant entrer.

- Je pense que vous commettez une terrible erreur en entrant dans ce lieu. Ils sont tous fous.

L'extraordinaire benjamine de la famille choisit précisément ce moment là pour débouler, se ruant sur Harry dont les yeux s'écarquillent d'horreur. Angelina se sent prise de pitié pour lui, même si, étant donné qu'il n'a pas encore rompu les fiançailles, il apprécie sans doute, tout au fond de lui, le caractère impétueux de Ginny. Celle-ci, ne prenant ni le temps de saluer son frère et l'ex-fiancée en deuil de son autre frère, empoigne le bras d'Harry, ses cheveux roux emmêlés et les bretelles de sa robe tombant sur ses épaules. George tire discrètement Angelina en arrière, probablement pour limiter les dégâts.

- HARRY ! Tes enfantillages ont assez duré ! Ce n'est pas compliqué pourtant de m'aider à choisir une robe !

Lâchant le bras pour saisir le col de chemise, beaucoup plus facile à tenir, elle le traîne sans ménagement dans l'escalier, apparemment inconsciente que son comportement frise l'hystérie. Sous les yeux effarés des deux jeunes gens, Harry articule du bout des lèvres un aidez-moi silencieux avant de disparaître dans les étages. Angelina se demande finalement si l'idée de s'incruster chez les Weasley est aussi bonne qu'elle le pense. Peut être vaudrait-il mieux qu'elle investisse son temps à recoller les morceaux avec Alicia.

- Hum. Ta petite sœur est toujours aussi… Enfin… Tu m'as compris ?

George qui est en train d'accrocher son manteau frissonne.

- Ne dis plus un mot. Ne pourrait-on pas transplaner et repartir immédiatement ? S'enfermer et passer Noël tous les deux dans mon appartement à siroter chocolat chaud sur chocolat chaud en se nourrissant de biscuits ?

Elle se tourne vers lui et entreprend d'arranger la cravate verte rayée d'or qu'il porte de travers, principalement pour s'occuper les mains.

- J'en meurs d'envie. Mais tu as besoin de parler à tes parents et j'ai besoin qu'ils t'écoutent et qu'ils te comprennent alors on doit rester. Au moins jusque là, ensuite je te promets qu'on s'enfuit chez toi et qu'on se gave de ce que tu veux.

Il lui adresse en retour un regard de connivence et soupire.

- Bien. Allons-y. Ma mère doit être en cuisine.

_Dix minutes plus tard._

- Tu sais, je ne me rappelais pas que le chemin jusqu'à la cuisine était si long George.

- Ah oui ? Probablement parce que tu le parcourais en courant poursuivie par l'un de nous.

- Non. Je crois plutôt que c'est parce que je ne m'arrêtais jamais dix minutes à trois pas de l'entrée.

- Oh, tu crois ?

Angelina lève les yeux vers le plafond et tire sur le pull de George pour le forcer à la regarder.

- Imagine qu'elle sorte maintenant et qu'elle te voit planté comme un idiot dans le couloir, penses-tu vraiment que ton comportement passerait pour normal ?

- Je n'en sais rien, est-ce un comportement normal de s'amener à une fête de Noël en compagnie de la fiancée de son défunt jumeau ?

- George.

Il soupire et se passe une main dans les cheveux.

- Désolée Angie. Je sais que ce n'est pas simple pour toi d'être là et je te remercie par avance pour tout ce que tu t'apprêtes à supporter pour moi.

- Mais ?

Il se penche en avant et embrasse le front d'Angelina qui écarquille les yeux.

- Rien. Je vais assurer.

Presque devant la porte, il s'arrête à nouveau. Elle glisse sa main dans la sienne, rassurée par le contact tiède de leur peau. De la cuisine s'échappe des sons d'intense activité et quelque chose dit à Angelina que la baguette de Mme Weasley doit drôlement travailler aujourd'hui. George serre sa main par petites pressions et la caresse légèrement avant de la lâcher tout doucement.

- Courage. »

Il hoche la tête, redresse son dos, plaque un sourire sur ses lèvres et entre, les bras écartés.

« - Joyeux Noël maman ! »

Angelina mord férocement son pouce gauche. Elle a déjà détruit ses ongles la veille au soir pendant qu'ils préparaient le déroulement de l'expédition chez les Weasley. Une véritable épreuve de force pour ses nerfs et malheureusement pour ses ongles, ils ont servis de défouloir. Ca ou s'arracher les cheveux, quelle différence finalement ?

Après des heures de discussions, ils ont taciterment décidé que lui saluerait sa mère seule avant qu'elle ne le rejoigne, afin de minimiser les risques de croire Fred ressuscité. les sorciers ne sont pas croyants et même si les fantômes sont plutôt monnaie courante, les miracles n'existent pas. Il vaut mieux préserver Molly plutôt que de la rendre bonne pour la section psychomagique de Sainte Mangouste.

Irritée, tétanisée au point de se savoir incapable de surveiller la scène qui se déroule à quelques mètres d'elle, Angelina se contente d'écouter et d'attendre, espérant juste que Molly ne soit plus dans l'état lamentable où elle l'a vue pour la dernière fois, à l'enterrement de Fred.

- Ce n'est pas sain pour un jeune homme comme toi de sauter des repas ! Si seulement tu avais une fiancée pour veiller sur toi ! Quand penseras-tu à te caser comme tes frères, un homme a besoin d'une femme à ses côtés, même Charlie le reconnaît.

- Charlie n'a pas de femme maman…

- Mais justement ! Tu as vu dans quel état il est ? Depuis combien de temps ne s'est-il pas lavé ou rasé ? Les dragons ne feront jamais des bons compagnons de ménage ! Et puis combien de poids as-tu perdu depuis Noël dernier ?

George aux prises avec sa mère sans Fred pour le sauver. Le spectacle vaut son pesant de mornilles et bien entendu, elle ne peut même pas le voir. Le souvenir des pulls tricotés maison que Fred et George ont porté lors du seul Noël qu'ils ont passé à Poudlard lui revient, ainsi que les beuglantes magistrales explosant dans la salle communes toutes les semaines. Angelina se redresse un peu et consent à lâcher, à regret, son pouce maltraité.

- Maman, maman écoute-moi une seconde ! Angie est ici.

Le silence qui suit sa réplique permet à Angelina de rentrer dans la cuisine, terrifiée comme à sa première rentrée à Poudlard. Elle s'arrête près de George et se fait violence pour ne pas le regarder ou lui tendre la main. C'estprévu dans leurs accords. Rester fort, ne pas flancher, ne pas se regarder trop souvent et surtout, surtout, éviter les contacts au maximum. Bien entendu, maintenant qu'elle se rappelle ce détail, elle meurt d'envie de transgresser l'interdit.

- Angelina ? Mais… Mais que fais-tu ici ?

Autant pour l'accueil chaleureux et aimant qu'elle a une seconde espéré. Elle joint ses mains dans son dos et les serre dans une vaine tentative de réconfort.

- Bonjour Mme Weasley, je suis heureuse de voir revoir.

A l'enterrement, ses cheveux étaient subitement passés du roux au blanc, elle affichait trente kilos de moins sur la balance, ah oui, et elle pleurait à se dessécher devant la tombe de son fils. Difficile de faire pire comme dernière rencontre. A côté de ça, la revoir souriante est focément un plaisir.

Pendant qu'elle se remémore ses passionnants souvenirs d'une époque trop fraîche pour être totalement révolue, Molly les observe tous les deux, visiblement désemparée et incapable de prendre la parole pour faire cesser le silence dérangeant qui s'est installé. Angelina finit par ne plus le supporter.

- J'ai tenu à accompagner George aujourd'hui, il ne souhaitait pas venir seul.

Mme Weasley parait se reprendre subitement et se détourne d'eux sans plus attendre, jetant rapidement quelques sorts.

- Bien entendu. En tant que fiancée de Fred, je comprends. Mais rien ne t'y oblige.

Le ton glacial et la posture tendue semblent encore plus clair que le sous entendu inclus dans la phrase. Sa présence n'est ni souhaitée ni appréciée. Angelina sent la colère venir lui chatouiller le nez à sa plus grande surprise. Ce n'est pas tant le fait qu'elle ne paraît pas avoir le droit de pleurer Fred qui la choque que le comportement mesquin de cette femme qu'elle a toujours beaucoup appréciée.

- Je suis ici en tant qu'amie de George, ce que j'ai toujours été bien avant d'être la fiancée de Fred.

- Une fiancée si merveilleuse qu'elle n'a jamais pris soin d'envoyer des fleurs de condoléances à la famille !

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Je ne me rappelle pas que vous m'ayez prise dans les bras à l'enterrement pour me soutenir !

- Je suis sa mère ! Je suis plus à plaindre qu'une petite idiote qui lui a fait tourner la tête quelques temps !

Angelina fixe le dos de Molly Weasley écœurée. L'entrevue n'était pas sensé ce dérouler de cette manière, jamais. Elle s'exhorte au calme. George n'a pas à subir de tels enfantillages.

- Je ne suis pas venue ici chercher du réconfort, je ne suis pas venue non plus vous en donner. Je suis ici parce que George a besoin de moi et de vous et qu'il serait temps que vous cessiez de fixer votre nombril pour voir qu'il va mal.

George sursaute à ses côtés mais elle s'en moque. Il est trop tard pour prendre des pincettes, trop tard pour être gentil, doux et patient. Alicia n'a pas pris de gants et finalement son comportement vaut mieux que celui de cette femme qui se voile la face.

- Comment oses-tu me dire une chose pareille ? Je suis sa mère, bien sûr que je m'inquiète pour lui !

- Ah oui ? Où étiez-vous toutes les nuits où il m'a téléphoné ? Où étiez-vous lorsqu'il a décidé de continuer les farces et attrapes sans Fred ? Où étiez-vous quand il doutait ? L'avoir mis au monde et se préoccuper du contenu de ses repas ne fait pas de vous une mère aimante ! »

La gifle, claquement sec dans l'air chargé d'électricité retentit comme la sonnette d'une porte d'entrée. Angelina sent sa pommette chauffer mais elle refuse de baisser les yeux, de s'avouer vaincue. George à côté semble figé, regardant sa mère comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait et ce qu'il voit ne lui plaît visiblement pas.

Ron surgit en riant avec Hermione et s'arrête net avant de venir enlacer Angelina.

« - Hé Capitaine ! Quel plaisir de te voir ici ! Comment se passe les études de médicomagie ? J'ai lu votre victoire sur Flaquemare la semaine dernière, votre capitaine est un sacré batteur, dix huit lancers sur l'équipe adverse, autant de balles récupérées par votre équipe ! Personne ne lui a proposé de poste en équipe nationale ?

Sonnée par le déluge de paroles qu'il abat sur elle, Angelina grimace en faisant la bise à Hermione qui, elle, lui fait discrètement signe qu'elle devra expliquer la scène plus tard.

- Je crois que si mais William n'est pas intéressé par une carrière sportive, il préfère les potions.

Ron la regarde atterré. Son intervention décrispe George qui se place tranquillement entre Angelina et sa mère, dissuadant d'un regard l'un comme l'autre de protester.

- Sérieusement ? Comment peut-on préférer s'enfermer dans un cachot lugubre avec des chauves-souris ?

- Ta vision des potions est nettement influencée par Rogue, chéri. Intervient Hermione

- Eh alors ? Ca ne change rien au fait que quand on a une telle précision de frappe, c'est une perte de temps de s'enfermer avec des substances pestinentielles et à moitié moisies.

- Les potions sont très intéressantes, ce n'est de la faute de personne si tu préfères jouer à la baballe !

Ron quitte Hermione des yeux et passe son bas sur les épaules d'Angelina, l'entraînant fermement vers la sortie.

- Ne l'écoute pas, Hermione n'y comprend rien. Dis moi, ça te tente qu'on échange quelques balles en attendant de manger ? L'école des aurors n'a même pas une équipe potable à vous opposer en février. George, tu te joins à nous ?

- Je sauve Harry des griffes de Ginny et on vous rejoint. Hermione, tu m'aides à le libérer ?

Hermione échange un regard avec Angelina qui lui fait signe de laisser tomber et finit par hocher la tête pour donner son accord.

- A la seule mention du mot quidditch, Ginny va se précipiter sur un jean et totalement oublier ses préoccupations vestimentaires.

- Impeccable, quelque chose me dit qu'Harry ne s'en plaindra pas. Bill et Charlie vont nous rejoindre aussi.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent une heure et demie plus tard, l'ambiance est complètement différente. Ginny a passé un vieux pull effiloché vert et ses cheveux sont sagement emprisonnés dans un élastique. La discussion est bon enfant et ils échangent tous des blagues vaseuses. La partie de quidditch a vite dégénérée en bataille de boules de neige à laquelle même Hermione a participé et ils sont tous plus ou moins trempés. Angelina ferme la porte de la salle de bain sur elle après un dernier échange de civilités avec Bill.

Son jean trempé goutte sur le sol de la pièce. Ses cheveux, qu'elle avait si soigneusement coiffés pour faire bonne impression s'échappent dans tous les sens. Elle contemple le massacre en se demandant comment l'arranger quand George rentre à son tour et lui lance un sort de séchage.

Torse nu, il se frotte énergiquement les cheveux avec une serviette avant de la lui lancer en pleine figure. Puis, fier d'avoir détourné son attention, il fonce sur elle et entreprend de lui chatouiller les côtes. Elle se débat en riant. Passant la tête par la porte entrebâillée, Charlie les surprend.

- Hé tous les deux ! Maman dit qu'on passe à table dans cinq minutes. Alors pour vos petites affaires, attendez un peu d'accord ?

Outrée par l'insinuation, Angelina jette la serviette dans sa direction en poussant un cri de guerre mais Charlie, mais prévoyant sa réaction, se dernier referme la porte à toute vitesse et la serviette glisse le long du bois. Son rire se fane en croisant le visage fermé de George. Il la bouscule en la dépassant et la légèreté de leur échange précédent s'envole pour laisser place à une ambiance lourde.

- Hermione doit pouvoir te prêter un pull. Dépêchons-nous.

- George attend !

- Quoi ?

- Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter comme je l'ai fait.

Il tourne le verrou de la porte et s'adosse contre en évitant le regard inquiet qu'elle pose sur lui. Angelina ne sait plus trop si le comportement de George doit la rassurer ou l'inquiéter. Ses propres peurs ressurgissent, plus vivaces que jamais comme si la dernière heure n'avait pas existé et elle pourrait presque se mettre à pleurer juste à le voir si proche et si distant à la fois.

- Ma mère non plus et elle ne s'excusera pas alors oublie. Angie…

Sa réponse fuse, emplie d'inquiétude et de gêne. Son corps est comme ces sphères dans lesquelles s'agitent des éclairs qu'elle admirait souvent enfant et son système nerveux envoie un tas de messages contradictoires qui la font se tendre, comme un piquet.

- Oui ?

George l'observe sans rien ajouté et une drôle de lueur traverse ses iris bleus, les assombrissant un instant avant de disparaître.

- Fred ne t'a jamais frappé n'est-ce pas ? Tu me l'aurais dit ?

Pour cacher ses tremblements, Angelina enlève son chemisier et le tient serré contre sa poitrine, dans une tentative illusoire de garder un minimum d'intimité. C'est peine perdue mais le geste lui permet de maintenir ses barrières mentales.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je l'aurais quitté sinon.

Il relève la tête et lui sourit. Elle n'ose faire de même, de peur qu'il ne croie qu'elle lui ment.

- Tant mieux. Rejoint vite Hermione, je vais passer un pull et je descends.

Elle acquiesce et il quitte la salle de bain. Sur la pointe des pieds, Angelina rejoint la porte à son tour, juste à temps pour voir sa chevelure rousse disparaître dans une chambre. Assurée de ne pas le croiser, Angelina dévale les escaliers jusqu'au palier inférieur, se dépêchant de rejoindre la chambre que les filles occupent à l'étage inférieur. Pas de traces de Ginny dans la pièce, en revanche, Hermione arpente la chambre à grands pas. Vêtue d'une simple robe noire à manches trois quarts au décolleté discret et ayant pour seul bijou un pendentif en argent, elle se retourne sèchement vers Angelina et lui tend un pull ivoire sans un mot avant d'aller s'asseoir au bord du lit. Angelina se dépêche de l'enfiler en frissonnant.

- Oh bon sang ! Je suis gelée !

Elle se frictionne énergiquement les bras en surveillant du coin de l'œil l'ex préfète-en-chef. Le dos bien droit, celle-ci se tord les mains. Angelina hésite, peu motivée à se lancer dans une discussion de filles avant de se décider, sa curiosité l'emportant.

- Un problème Hermione ?

A sa grande surprise, Hermione se mord la lèvre avant de lui répondre, hésitant sur le bien fondé de sa démarche. Toutes les mauvaises discussions s'enchaînent comme les perles d'un collier et ce Noël ne restera pas gravé dans sa mémoire pour ses joyeux échanges.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine tout à l'heure ?

Il fallait bien que la question soit posée. A vrai dire, Angelina pensait que ça viendrait sur le tapis bien plus tôt. A voir l'état de nervosité d'Hermione, celle-ci a sûrement dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas en parler devant les Weasley.

- Juste une petite querelle, rien d'important.

- Très bien. Tu sais Angelina, tu as de la chance d'être noire, ta pommette enflée passait presque inaperçue dehors.

Hermione sort la première, laissant Angelina se toucher le visage en grimaçant. Ce n'était qu'une gifle mais la preuve est maintenant faite qu'une gifle peut faire mal, pas autant qu'un poing, mais mal tout de même. Elle soupire et hausse les épaules avant de sortir dans le couloir. A quoi bon penser à cela, elle ne peut pas effacer l'acte ou les mots échangés.

Par une étrange habitude prise à force de vivre dans un appartement en solitaire, elle tend l'oreille et elle glisse sur l'extrémité d'une marche quand des éclats de voix lui parviennent, étouffés par les murs. Sa cheville dérape et elle termine en bas de l'escalier, les fesses endolories et le pied douloureux. A croire qu'en ce moment sa forme physique n'est pas très glorieuse.

Elle se relève et une fois vérifié qu'aucune entorse n'est à déclarer, elle marche, de plus en plus vite, prise d'un terrible pressentiment. A peine franchit-elle le sol de la salle à manger qu'elle se donne raison.

Une grande table mange littéralement l'espace de la pièce, ensevelie sous les décorations diverses, boules de Noël, chaussettes tricotées au-dessus de la cheminée, guirlandes autour des fenêtres et autres petites figurines hivernales. Tous les visages se tournent vers elle, heureux de l'interruption. George fait face à ses parents, son manteau pendant sur son bras.

Arthur Weasley paraît désemparé et Molly à ses côtés est aussi rouge qu'une tomate mûre. Bill est en partie debout, sans doute pour intervenir dans la discussion et Charlie tient toujours son verre levé dans l'intention de porter un toast. Harry profite de l'intervention pour essayer de désamorcer la situation.

- Hum, c'est Noël, pourrions-nous remettre les discussions houleuses et les disputes au café ?

George regarde longtemps sa mère et contourne la table pour venir se poster près d'Angelina.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Que ferais-tu si ma mère frappait Hermione devant toi Harry ? Tu resterais les bras croisés à déguster une dinde aux marrons ?

Harry ouvre la bouche et la referme avant de s'asseoir en silence. Ginny se penche et murmure quelque chose à son oreille. Les yeux de Ron passent de sa mère à Hermione avant de s'attarder sur Angelina. Mme Weasley s'avance vers son fils, qui recule vers la sortie.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu prends sa défense ?

La scène se grave dans les rétines d'Angelina et elle sait inévitablement que seul le temps pourra l'atténuer dans sa mémoire. Le dos droit et la tension qui semble avoir disparut du corps de George est plus parlant que tout ce qu'il va dire. Quel que soit l'échange qu'elle n'a pas entendu, quelque chose s'est brisé entre sa famille et lui et le divorce est consommé car rien n'indique qu'il doute de sa décision, qu'il reviendra dessus. Elle se mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas s'en mêler. Elle a déjà bien assez envenimé les choses par sa simple présence.

- Pourquoi maman ? Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? Parce qu'Angie est là. Angie me voit. Angie ne me reproche pas d'être en vie. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé ce que ça me faisait de te voir parler de Fred en secouant la tête et en évitant mon regard comme si j'étais un pestiféré ? Je sais qu'il est mort et il me manque aussi mais ce n'est pas en me reprochant d'être en vie qu'il reviendra !

- Je ne t'ai jamais fait de reproches !

- A d'autres, maman ! Pourquoi crois-tu que je ne viens plus à la maison ? Que je fuis Papa en inventant des prétextes quand il passe à la boutique ? Tu as gardé la chambre exactement comme elle était quand nous vivions à la maison ! Tu m'accuses de mal vivre son absence mais tu n'as pas fait ton deuil ! Je suis en vie ! Et j'ai envie de vivre !

- Et alors ? Tu crois que c'est facile de te voir te balader et rire avec ta blondasse de vendeuse alors que Fred ne peut plus rire ? Qu'il n'aura pas d'enfants ? Qu'il ne se mariera pas ?

- FRED EST MORT MAMAN ! Il n'y a pas de raison à sa disparition, ça aurait pu être chacun d'entre nous et ça a été lui et je n'y peux rien, tu n'y peux rien, personne n'y peux rien ! La vie est injuste et il faut que tu l'acceptes parce que je ne peux me relever si je n'ai pas de bras pour me soutenir.

- Et elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire au milieu ?

- Mais tout, tout. Elle fait son deuil tant bien que mal, tente de remonter la pente et de reconstruire sa vie sans Fred et vous ne l'avez pas aidé comme si elle n'était rien. Angie est mon amie depuis ma première année à Poudlard, c'était la petite amie de Fred depuis notre cinquième année et tu n'as jamais pris de ses nouvelles. Aujourd'hui elle a fait l'effort de venir pour moi, parce que je le lui ai demandé, et tu l'as giflé. Tu ne lèveras plus jamais la main sur elle et si par malheur tu le fais, tu pourras considérer que tu as perdu un autre de tes fils et tu ne pourras accuser que ta propre stupidité.

Angelina se tait, la gorge serrée par l'émotion. George lui tend sa veste d'un geste brusque et elle l'enfile dans un état second. Elle aimerait lui dire qu'il fait une bêtise, que sa famille est le dernier refuge qu'il possède mais elle sait combien les paroles de réconforts de sa mère ont été vaines quand Fred est mort. Les amis et la famille sont un refuge éphémère et illusoire qui disparaît lorsque vient la nuit et son cortège de souvenirs.

- Quand tu seras prête à reconnaître tes tords, tu viendras me voir. En attendant, je vous souhaite de bonnes fêtes à tous. On y va Angie.

En l'enlaçant, il les fait transplaner.

* * *

L'appartement de George sent en permanence un drôle de mélange de poussière et de frais, probablement parce qu'il ouvre les fenêtres dès qu'il rentre mais qu'il ne fait pas souvent le ménage. Les murs du salon sont vifs, recouverts d'une peinture orange qui fait ressortir les quelques meubles, placés là par commodité plus que par soucis d'esthétique. Un canapé deux places bleu pâle, une table basse en bois clair, un buffet de même teinte couvert de papiers en pile grossière et de potions douteuses. Pour seule décoration, quelqu'un a placé un tableau au dessus du buffet, plutôt classique, un paysage de forêt au printemps, les feuilles vives des arbres attirant l'œil et une rivière au fond, le tout enfermé dans un cadre blanc.

Toutes les couleurs se lient entre elles étonnamment bien, dégageant autant d'énergie qu'elles semblent en absorber, offrant un tout saisissant qui interpelle. Angelina reste debout au centre de la pièce et observe tout. Elle se sent étrangère dans ce lieu où elle n'a jamais mis les pieds du vivant de Fred et n'y retrouve rien de défunt petit ami. Perdue, elle met du temps avant de s'approcher du canapé, comme s'il allait soudain se transformer en un monstre féroce qui la dévorerait.

George a disparut dans la cuisine, prétextant la confection d'un chocolat chaud réconfortant pour la fuir. Même si son attitude est compréhensible, Angelina n'en est pas moins déstabilisée. La gifle l'a blessée dans son amour propre mais elle est consciente de l'avoir mérité, d'être allée trop loin dans sa hâte fébrile d'en finir, de déballer ses quatre vérités à Mme Weasley. Que George ait accepté de se fâcher avec sa famille pour prendre sa défense est sans doute chevaleresque mais elle se sent terriblement coupable et incapable d'accepter qu'il la choisisse elle plutôt que ses frères et sœurs.

Sur le canapé traîne un plaid blanc d'une douceur incomparable dont elle a bien besoin de s'imprégner. Comme George tarde à revenir, elle fini par enlever son manteau pour venir s'enrouler dans le tissu.

Elle ne le quittera plus de la soirée, refusant de le partager avec son légitime propriétaire même sous la menace d'une privation de cookies.

* * *

**31 décembre**

* * *

Dans un pull violet appartenant à George et deux fois trop grand, Angelina vide sa valise. La fenêtre de sa chambre est ouverte et l'air plutôt doux pour la saison, s'engouffre dans la pièce agréablement. Elle sifflote en nourrissant Cracotte qui proteste vivement du bruit en lui mordant les doigts.

Les vacances sont passées si vite à la maison entre la confection des gâteaux, les repas en famille et les jeux avec ses cousins qu'elle a du mal à croire qu'il ne reste que trois jours avant la rentrée. La journée du vingt cinq qui avait si mal commencé s'est finalement bien terminée.

Au lieu de la journée, elle a passé trois jours entiers dans l'appartement de George, à découvrir chaque pièce, se déplaçant en silence sur le sol couvert de moquette, prenant des photos de lui endormi, le torse découvert le premier matin, subissant la musique des Bizarr Sister's en guise de réveil le deuxième et se réveillant dans des bras chauds le troisième.

En comparaison, les trois jours suivants chez ses parents ont été un enfer. Son frère se glissant en pyjama près d'elle la nuit, son père les réveillant à l'aube et sa mère la traînant en cuisine avec l'intention claire de dépasser le record établi trois ans auparavant du nombre de kilos de pains d'épices maison. Elle n'a pas été seule un instant et retrouver la quiétude de son appartement lui fait un bien fou.

En transplanant sur la table basse, O'Brien la fait revenir dans le présent. Dans une superbe chemise bleue cintrée, parfaitement à l'aise avec son manque de précision, il descend prestement de la table et lui montre ses deux mains, chargées de sacs.

- Comme je te connais, j'ai fait les courses, histoire de nourrir tes invités.

- J'espère que tu ne t'es pas inclus dedans, tu es juste là pour préparer le repas.

Angelina prend les sacs et se dépêche de les poser sur la table de la cuisine pour explorer leur contenu. Elle grimace.

- C'est quoi ce truc blanc tout rond ? T'as pas acheté du calamar au moins ? Je n'aime pas le calamar.

Il referme les sacs et la pousse vers la partie salon.

- Ouste ! Un peu de patience, tu verras à table. On mange où au fait ?

- Heu… Si on dressait le repas sur le buffet là-bas ? Chacun ramène sa verrine ou ce que t'as prévu et on mange dans le canapé.

- Ca me va.

Angelina vide le buffet et avec William, ils le déplacent pour le poser en continuité du mur de l'entrée et créer un couloir. Ils se moquent l'un de l'autre en réalisant que la magie aurait pu le faire à leur place et se parlent de leurs Noël respectifs, à l'exception de l'épisode, ma presque belle-mère m'a giflé du côté de la jeune femme. Comme prévu, William s'est saoulé avec ces cousins et c'est réveillé dans l'étable, au milieu de la paille et des Angus sans comprendre comment il en était venu à dormir là.

Entre deux préparations de plats, ils ouvrent leurs cadeaux respectifs, un livre sur les dernières découvertes en matière de poison au cours du vingtième siècle pour lui et un superbe collier en or, avec un pendentif en forme d'Asclépios pour elle.

- Tu me le mets s'il te plaît ?

Ils sont assis sur le sol au pied du sapin, le papier déchiré du cadeau de William éparpillé autour d'eux. Excité comme un enfant, il n'a pas pu se retenir d'arracher à toute vitesse le papier pour voir son cadeau et toucher la reliure en cuir de dragon. Il l'a même senti et feuilleté pendant qu'Angelina ouvrait le sien paisiblement, en prenant bien soin de ne pas abîmer la boîte.

Glissant derrière elle, il saisit délicatement le collier et ses mains fraîches qui s'activent sur le fermoir provoquent un frisson à la jeune femme. Elle serre le pendentif dans sa main, émerveillée et ne réalise pas immédiatement que William vient de déposer sur sa nuque, un baiser papillon.

Elle relève la tête et leurs nez se frôlent. Angelina cligne des yeux choquée mais William lui adresse un sourire honnête et confiant avant de reculer sans la quitter du regard.

Embarrassée, Angelina se relève et sur un merci, va surveiller la cuisson des muffins au chocolat qu'elle a réalisé, avec l'aide miraculeuse d'un livre de cuisine détaillé. Sans revenir sur ce qui vient de se produire, William vient remuer sa fondue de poireaux.

Tard dans la nuit ou tôt le matin suivant les points de vue, Katie finit par décréter qu'elle est trop ivre pour bouger et s'installe dans le canapé, poussant des pieds William qui se résigne à rentrer dormir à la résidence. Angelina tente de le retenir mais y met si peu de motivation que ça en est risible. Après ce qui s'est passé en début de soirée, ce geste - auquel il est parfaitement stupide d'accorder la moindre importance, d'ailleurs à proprement parler ce n'est pas un baiser son cerveau lui joue sans doute des tour - elle ne trouve pas les mots et en réalité, elle est plutôt contente qu'il s'en aille lui et son sourire.

Du reste, il n'a pas l'air particulièrement triste de partir, ce qui prouve bien qu'elle attribue trop de connotations à un évènement qui ne le mérite pas.

Katie ronfle quand Angelina et George terminent de ranger l'appartement, tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller la belle dont les colères furieuses ont longtemps envahi les matinées à Poudlard. Katie déteste se lever, déteste qu'on la réveille et sait particulièrement le faire comprendre aux importuns qui osent passer outre l'interdiction de la réveiller.

George tente de s'éclipser mais à force de persuasion, et Angelina prend note de se le rappeler, ça marche particulièrement bien lorsque George a bu, elle le traîne dans la chambre et une fois de plus, ils dorment ensemble. Le lendemain matin, le lit est chaud et les oreillers emplis de son odeur masculine mais les draps sont vides de sa présence et un morceau de parchemin est froissé sous sa joue. Juste quelques mots pour s'excuser de son départ, jetés à la va vite. L'encre est encore humide.

Même si ce n'est rien, Angelina sait immédiatement que quelque chose cloche. Sur la table de nuit, à côté du réveil, le cadeau qu'il lui a offert, une montre en or au cadran en forme de tête de lion est posé négligemment. Elle ne l'a pas remercié et voilà qu'il est déjà parti.

* * *

**10 janvier**

* * *

L'appartement silencieux est plongé dans le noir. Seule une bougie effilée diffuse une lumière douce dans le périmètre restreint de la table basse. Emmitouflée dans une épaisse couverture, Angelina réchauffe ses mains glacées en tenant fermement emprisonnée sa tasse de chocolat chaud. La chaleur qu'il dégage, s'échappe sous forme de vapeur et provoque un halo de buée sur la baie vitrée.

Ses pieds nus jouent avec les fibres de la moquette et, le nez penché vers l'avant presque jusqu'à toucher la surface froide du verre, Angelina regarde les flocons mourir tristement contre la baie vitrée. L'immeuble en face n'est qu'une silhouette massive, aux contours mal définis que les tourbillons de neige ne cessent de modifier. Seules quelques lumières pâlottes derrière les rideaux mal fermés signalent que d'autres personnes vivent, à quelques mètres d'elle. La rue en contrebas est vide et blanche, les voitures stationnées sont autant de cailloux gris que la tempête s'acharne à faire disparaître, centimètre par centimètre.

Depuis déjà trois jours, Londres est paralysé par une tempête de neige qui sera bientôt celle du siècle. Les services postaux sorciers ont temporairement fermés leurs portes pour minimiser les pertes animales, l'électricité ne fonctionne plus dans l'immeuble depuis le matin et le chauffage depuis le midi. Les cours sont suspendus jusqu'au lundi et l'entraînement de l'après-midi à été un fiasco. Etonnant d'ailleurs qu'avec ce temps, William ne l'ai pas annulé. Dans l'incapacité de voler, ils se sont tous contentés d'échanger des idées, d'échafauder des stratégies dans un vestiaire glacé. Ils affrontent l'université de Potions de Liverpool début mars et la météo jouant contre eux fait monter la pression.

Tout en soufflant sur son chocolat chauffé magiquement, Angelina se remémore le début d'année. Elle n'a du reste, que ça à faire. Tout à commencé dans la bonne humeur et dans une ambiance, plutôt arrosée. Pour être honnête, elle en garde un souvenir indistinct où quelques rares images de William et Katie en train d'échanger une conversation passionnée sur un quelconque sujet politique – qui aurait crut qu'un jour Katie trouverait quelqu'un à sa mesure pour critiquer les moindres actions du gouvernement sorcier ? – et des rires joyeux entre elle et Georges.

Le 2 janvier, une pluie triste s'était mise à tomber et le ciel gris et lourd pesait sur Londres comme le marbre sur une tombe. Puis la semaine avait commencé et les cours avaient repris.

L'esprit embrumé, Angelina sursaute quand George transplane derrière elle et de surprise, lâche la tasse de chocolat, qui se renverse sur son pull et s'infiltre, lui brûlant la peau. Elle se relève affolée, secouant son bras.

« - Merde ! Tu ne pourrais pas toquer comme tout le monde ? Je pourrais être absente ou je ne sais pas moi, nue en train de danser sur le canapé !

Une lumière s'allume dans l'œil de George et Angelina, qui se passe le bras sous un filet d'eau froide sortant de sa baguette, ne voit rien venir.

- La seconde proposition est très alléchante. Tu me donnerais une représentation privée ?

Elle se sèche le bras et se précipite sur lui pour le frapper, mais il esquive habilement et déstabilisée, elle bascule en avant et tombe, la tête la première sur le canapé. Il plie les jambes pour se placer à sa hauteur, hilare.

- C'était de l'alcool dans ta tasse ? Ou c'est juste la vieillesse ?

- Sympa. Tu as du temps à perdre que tu comptes passer en te moquant de moi ou tu as de meilleures motivations ?

George rit en enlevant sa veste, attrapant un morceau de la couverture à lui et s'installe dans le fauteuil. Angelina se redresse en grommelant.

- Je suis venu te proposer de venir à l'appartement jusqu'à que ce temps pourri cesse au lieu de te geler ici et de devenir amorphe.

- George…

Il la coupe en fuyant son regard.

- J'ai une chambre d'amis tu sais ! A cause de Lee. Tu ne gênerais pas.

Angelina cligne des yeux avant de les baisser brutalement. Elle qui se sentait si bien dans sa solitude, à contempler la neige, il y a à peine cinq minutes se sent soudainement triste et lasse. Ce n'est pas qu'elle pensait faire une habitude des quelques nuits qu'ils ont passés ensemble, mais ce dire qu'elle dormirait dans le même appartement que lui dans un grand lit froid comme si elle vivait seule provoque une crise de panique. Et elle ne sait même pas pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal.

Cachant son malaise derrière un sourire faussement enjoué, elle relève la tête et va ramasser la tasse qui tâche la moquette.

- Non c'est bon. Ce n'est pas la mort, j'ai des couvertures, des bougies. Je ne veux surtout pas te gêner.

Le bord de la tasse est ébréché. D'habitude, Angelina ne s'y blesse jamais mais comme ses mains tremblent, elle se coupe et pousse un petit cri de surprise.

- Angie…

Elle se tourne vers George qui se tord les mains sur le canapé, les yeux fixés sur un point à un mètre de la tête d'Angelina. Elle continue de lui sourire mécaniquement, laissant le sang couler sur les phalanges de son pouce.

- Je reste ici.

George lui tend un mouchoir qu'elle ignore volontairement. Il s'énerve brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas manger ? Ta plaque est électrique ! Tu n'as plus d'eau chaude, plus de chauffage ! Sois réaliste !

- Je me débrouillerai !

Ils se font face comme deux idiots et George se pince l'arrête du nez.

- Putain Angie arrête ! Tu me fais quoi là ? Une crise d'indépendance ? Viens dormir à l'appartement, il est assez grand pour qu'on y vive à deux !

- Même assez grand pour qu'on ne s'y croise pas c'est ça ?

Pour la première fois, il voit les yeux de la jeune femme et toute la détresse qu'ils contiennent. Il recule, comme giflé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? J'ai laissé un mot, non ? Je ne t'ai pas abandonné !

Angelina ricane et s'éloigne en direction de la salle de bain. George la regarde toujours, la poitrine soulevé par son souffle court.

- Laisse tomber George. Ce n'est pas le problème.

- Tu plaisantes ? C'est exactement le problème ! Je ne suis pas une peluche que tu prends dans tes bras quand ça t'amuse !

- Mais tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien de ce que je pense et visiblement, tu ne sais pas non plus que je te prends pour un ami et pas pour une vulgaire marionnette.

Ils se regardent quelques secondes puis Angelina ajoute avant de fermer la porte.

- Je vais aux toilettes.

- Très bien. »

Dans la salle de bain, Angelina observe son reflet dans le miroir. Si ce n'est son souffle, légèrement saccadé, rien sur son visage ne présume de sa colère. Elle soupire et respire plusieurs fois, longuement avant de ressortir.

« - Pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dispute au juste ?

George est assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux fermés. Ces traits sont tendus, le contour de ses yeux fatigué et ses mains agrippent l'accoudoir comme pour éviter de tomber.

- Probablement à cause de ton égo mal placé.

- Va te faire voir George. Tu penses que je te considère comme un mouchoir, c'est ça le problème.

Les mains se crispent un peu plus. Il n'ouvre pas les yeux.

- C'est ce que je ressens Angie. Je me suis disputé avec ma mère parce qu'elle me voit comme une copie raté de Fred et je m'aperçois ensuite que tu m'utilises pour combler le manque affectif laissé par ce même Fred.

Angelina soupire et croise les bras en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Très bien. Peut être que tu as raison et que je ne sais pas ce que je fais mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en souffrir autant que tu le dis. Du moins, tu n'avais pas l'air d'en souffrir quand je te le proposais.

- Tu n'es pas dans ma tête alors tu n'en sais rien.

- Eh bien dans ce cas parle !

Angelina s'avance vers le fauteuil sans quitter le visage de George aux paupières obstinément closes.

- Bon sang George, je suis ton amie ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ? Tu parles de mon égo mais ton orgueil n'est pas en reste ! Doit-on arrêter de se parler parce que tu refuses d'être faible ou parce que tu refuses de l'être aussi devant moi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance !

Sous les paupières, les yeux s'agitent et malgré sa détermination, Angelina n'est pas loin de céder sous la colère qui monte en elle.

- N'importe quoi, je…

- Non. Tu veux que je te dise, je crois qu'on ne devrait plus se voir, au moins pendant quelques temps. Tu dois comprendre que tu existes sans Fred et qu'il cesse de te hanter, tu dois apprendre à vivre sans lui, tu ne peux pas continuer à accabler les autres parce que ton reflet te fait horreur.

Ses yeux bleus la fixent pour la première fois de la soirée.

- Tu me jettes ?

- Ne fais pas l'enfant. Je pensais que si je restais avec toi, je pourrais t'aider comme tu l'as fait pour moi et oui, j'avoue aussi que ça m'aidais à ne plus avoir peur mais ça ne t'aide pas. Tu dois accomplir le reste du chemin sans moi, faire ton deuil pour qu'on puisse à nouveau rire sans guetter les fantômes du passé. »

Ses bras qu'elle a de nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine tremblent et chaque phrase lui coûte mais elle s'accroche à la raison. Si elle cède maintenant, leur amitié va voler en éclats, George va sombrer et elle s'y refuse. Pour la mort de Fred, elle n'y est pour rien et n'a rien pu y faire, ici c'est différent, rien ne les empêche d'aller mieux.

Il la regarde abasourdi et les minutes s'écoulent, jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée s'ouvre à la volée sur Alicia. Son manteau est plein de neige, ses yeux rouges et un hématome s'étend de son oreille droite à son front. Dans un état second, Angelina ouvre les bras et Alicia s'y réfugie en pleurant.

« - Angie, aide-moi.

Angelina referme ses bras autour du dos de son amie et la serre fermement. George hésite, fait un pas vers elles et se ravise. Angelina caresse doucement les cheveux d'Alicia mais continue de regarder George qui finit par transplaner.

- Je vais t'aider Alicia, je te le promets. »

La nuit est tombée sur Londres et la neige ne s'arrête pas. Dans ce cocon de silence, Angelina aide Alicia à se laver, réchauffant magiquement l'eau de la baignoire, refusant de fermer les yeux sous les bleus qu'elle aperçoit sur le corps de sa meilleure amie. Alicia tente de les lui cacher mais rien n'y fait.

La laissant dans la salle de bain, entourée de serviettes chaudes, Angelina se dépêche de chercher des vêtements propres et de revenir, prêtant à peine attention au vent qui souffle derrière les fenêtres. Alicia s'habille et se laisse guider vers le lit, se contentant de saisir le bras d'Angelina pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne veut pas dormir seule.

Angelina lui sourit et se glisse sous les draps. Bien plus tard dans la nuit, elle écoute la respiration de la jeune femme qui dort silencieusement à moins d'un mètre, se promettant que jamais plus personne ne mettra sa meilleure amie dans un tel état.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

Pour les anonymes, je répond sur mon profil. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire.

Alfa


	7. Chapter 6 : Cendres

**_Résumé du chapitre 5 : _**Noël ne se passe pas précisément comme dans les contes et voilà George fâché avec sa famille. Angelina passe plusieurs jours chez lui et leur complicité semble renforcée puisqu'ils passent leurs nuits dans le même lit. Puis vient nouvel an et une tempête de neige s'abat sur Londres. Lorsque George vient lui proposer, tendu, de venir s'installer chez lui le temps que le chauffage revienne, Angelina explose. La distance qu'il s'obstine à maintenir la rend folle. Au moment où, excédée, elle lui signale qu'ils feraient bien de cesser de se voir durant quelques temps, Alicia débarque, en larmes et George transplane, oubliant sa veste.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Cendres**

* * *

L'appartement sent le tabac froid et la fumée. Un cendrier en verre est posé sur la table basse, remplit à moitié de cendres grises et de mégots de cigarettes. Une veste d'homme épaisse traîne dans le fauteuil et sur l'accoudoir, bien plié, le mouchoir de George est aussi blanc que le fauteuil est noir. Le manteau d'Alicia a été poussé dans l'angle de mur à côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

Il est dix heures et demie quand William toque. Personne ne lui répondant, il appuie sur la poignée et la porte s'ouvre. Etonné, il la pousse et se faufile, refermant soigneusement derrière lui. Ses yeux verts scannent la pièce à la recherche de la chevelure noire d'Angelina et glissent sur le cendrier et la couverture tâchée sur le sol, sur les morceaux de tasse et les tâches de sang séché sur la moquette ivoire.

Ses sourcils se froncent quand son regard se pose sur la veste oubliée et le manteau. La porte de la chambre est ouverte, ce qui est une première depuis qu'il vient ici et le silence soudain l'inquiète. Il pose son sac sur le canapé et s'avance jusqu'au montant de la porte. Ses traits s'adoucissent immédiatement en contemplant Angelina qui dort, les traits agités de tressaillements. La chevelure brune d'Alicia s'étale sur l'oreiller à droite. Un peu gêné, il hésite avant de pénétrer dans la chambre. A pas feutrés, il vient s'arrêter devant Angelina et s'accroupit.

Hypnotisé par le souffle régulier qui s'échappe du nez de la jeune femme, il se met à respirer par à coups. La housse de couette rayée de vert et de blanc laisse dépasser des draps blancs et la peau nue de la jeune femme contraste avec sa teinte chocolat. Les clavicules apparentes sont fines et le creux entre elles et le cou sont un appel tentant auquel résister devient douloureux. Souriant, il saisit une mèche de cheveux perdue sur l'oreiller et s'émerveille de la douceur sous ses doigts.

Angelina sourit dans son sommeil et le prénom de George s'échappe de ses lèvres. Comme giflé, William laisse retomber son bras le long de son corps et se relève l'esprit bouillant. Il quitte la pièce sans la réveiller comme il comptait le faire à l'origine et s'installe dans le canapé, la tête tournée vers la baie vitrée. Sa main droite s'égare sur son ventre, caresse inconsciemment le pourtour de son nombril. Sa tête bascule brusquement vers l'arrière et il ferme les yeux en étouffant un rire nerveux. Il exhale doucement, reprenant lentement contenance et rouvrant les yeux, saisit un classeur dans son sac, étale ses jambes sur la table basse et entame ses révisions.

Onze heures et demie sonnent à l'horloge de la cuisine. Dans la chambre, Angelina ouvre les yeux et se lève, l'esprit embrumé. Ses cheveux qui tombent sur ses épaules sentent l'odeur âcre de la fumée et elle fronce le nez en les éloignant dans son dos. La coupure sur son index a finit par faire une croûte mais des restes de sang s'étalent sur ses autres doigts. Après des heures de réflexion dans le noir à fumer cigarette sur cigarette plus pour s'occuper que par plaisir, elle regrette son emportement de la veille.

A peine quelques heures et George lui manque déjà. En partant, il a abandonné son mouchoir sur le fauteuil et par colère, elle ne l'a pas touché. Elle l'a fixé des yeux une partie de sa nuit, à attendre qu'il prenne feu sous ses pupilles immobiles, qu'il disparaisse comme son propriétaire mais rien n'y a fait et il l'a nargué, objet inanimé lui rappelant sa stupidité.

Elle sait qu'elle a eut raison, qu'il faut qu'ils s'éloignent pour réapprendre à vivre l'un sans l'autre, pour qu'ils apprennent à vivre sans Fred, mais rien n'y fait, elle voudrait juste le voir. Alors quand elle arrive dans le salon, son t-shirt rouge tombant sur ses épaules et ses cuisses dévoilées, elle croit que c'est lui dans le canapé et hésite entre le frapper, le jeter dehors et le prendre dans les bras.

La voix de William pleine de sa gravité habituelle, la fait immédiatement retomber sur terre et elle rougit.

« Bonjour la Belle au bois dormant.

- Bonjour. J'vais me doucher. »

Elle referme la porte de la salle de bain et se laisse glisser sur le sol, se prenant la tête entre les mains. Quelle belle idiote elle fait à prendre ses rêves pour des réalités et William qui doit la prendre pour une folle. Lui qui est toujours si mesuré, posé, calme, que doit-il penser de ses éclats d'émotions ? Au fond, elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de savoir. Se relevant, elle enlève son t-shirt et sa petite culotte et se glisse dans la cabine de douche, sentant son corps s'éveiller complètement sous le jet glacé. Elle crie et ressort rapidement en jurant.

« Angelina ? Un problème ?

Elle grimace et répond en ouvrant le robinet de la baignoire.

- Oui. Je déteste les douches glacées. »

Un rire lui parvient de derrière la porte et William s'éloigne probablement pour retourner réviser dans le canapé. D'un geste sûr, elle réchauffe magiquement l'eau et se glisse dans le bain en soupirant d'aise.

« T'as bientôt terminé ?

* * *

Elle sursaute dans le bain froid et se relève en quelques gestes pressés.

- Oui, désolée Alicia je m'étais endormie, j'arrive. »

Elle attache sa serviette nerveusement et William totalement oublié, ouvre la porte en grand pour croiser le regard pétillant du jeune homme assis sur le canapé. Alicia la fixe éberluée et Angelina la bouscule pour se précipiter dans sa chambre à la recherche de vêtements.

« Il fait super froid dans cet appart !

- Forcément puisque le chauffage est coupé, tu t'attendais à quoi ?

Alicia la regarde souriante, appuyée au montant de la porte, la questionnant silencieusement sur la présence de William. Angelina hausse les épaules.

- Toi, enferme toi dans la salle de bain et noie toi dans le lavabo.

- Tu ferais un bon sergent dans l'armée tu le sais ça ?

Pour toute réponse, Angelina lui jette un pull violet et un vieux jogging. Alicia regarde les vêtements et les lui lance à nouveau.

- J'ai pris mes affaires, elles sont dans mon manteau.

Les traits d'Angelina s'assombrissent brutalement.

- Je suis désolée Alicia.

- Moi aussi et pas uniquement de ma relation avec Mike. Bon, je vais me rafraîchir. »

Rassurée par l'énergie qu'Alicia met dans sa démarche Angelina enfile les vêtements préalablement sortis et attache ses cheveux, après les avoir séchés sommairement. Les mèches humides chatouillent sa nuque. Le cadeau de George est toujours là où elle l'a laissé à nouvel an, sur la table de nuit et elle le regarde quelques secondes avant de quitter la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé hier ?

William la suit des yeux et la rejoint alors qu'elle prépare le thé. Ils parlent à voix basse, tous les deux décontractés et elle s'étonne une fois de plus de cette facilité à se détendre lorsqu'il est près d'elle.

- Alicia a débarqué. Elle a quitté son copain.

- Ca je l'avais comprit en vous voyant dormir dans le même lit. Je parle du reste.

Il balaye la pièce du bras. Angelina hausse les épaule, cherchant par ce geste à minimiser les gaits.

- Oh ça. Rien. George est passé à l'improviste.

William pose sèchement les bols sur la table et saisit vivement le couteau pour trancher le pain.

- C'est ça. Et il est reparti à l'improviste en oubliant sa veste ?

- On s'est un peu disputés. C'est tout.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Les tranches s'alignent sous la lame. Angelina remplit les bols d'eau chaude et son ton cherche à couper court à la discussion.

- Non je ne veux pas. Tu serais gentil de ne pas évoquer le sujet devant Alicia.

- Très bien. Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit d'évoquer comme sujet alors ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi.

- Moi non plus.

Elle pose le beurre sur la table et lui jette un regard froid.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Il se penche vers elle et leurs nez se frôlent. Le cœur d'Angelina s'affole.

- Fais-moi un sourire.

Elle recule précipitamment et rencontre le mur. William s'approche et bloque une éventuelle fuite en posant ses mains à plat sur le mur de chaque côté de ses épaules.

- Tu as bien entendu. Fais-moi un sourire et je te laisse tranquille.

- C'est n'importe quoi !

- Aller Angelina, ne suis-je pas irrésistible ?

Elle souffle pour se moquer mais ses lèvres s'étirent pour former un sourire et il recule sagement. Il pose son index sur le nez de la jeune femme qui tressaille.

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas si difficile.

Il va s'asseoir souplement, de sa démarche habituelle, pleine de confiance en lui.

- Arrête de faire ton séducteur.

- Pourquoi, ça te gêne ?

Elle ne répond pas, incapable de trouver une réplique. Il sourit derrière ses lunettes et se tartine un morceau de pain. Angelina fixe les doigts longs qui tiennent le couteau et se demande si William a joué du piano étant enfant, s'il en joue toujours. Les allers retours de la lame sur la mie de pain accaparent sa vision et durant quelques secondes, elle imagine ce que pourrait faire ses mains, débarrassées du couteau qu'elles tiennent, sur sa peau nue. La voix pondérée de William la fait sursauter.

- La neige devrait s'arrêter dans la journée. Je voulais te proposer de venir partager ma chambre, elle est chauffée, elle.

Angelina lui sourit et répond, moqueuse, principalement pour détourner ses pensées du chemin tordues qu'elles avaient pris.

- Un moyen détourné de m'attirer dans ton lit ?

- De réviser ma chirurgie moldue sinon je vais me planter aux partiels. Tu as l'esprit tordu.

Ses pupilles vertes dardent sur elle un regard profond, volontiers amusé. Soudain, elle comprend qu'il a saisi parfaitement les idées qui l'ont effleuré et se maudit d'être aussi transparente.

- Il paraît.

- Mais comme tu lances le sujet, je voudrais t'inviter à dîner.

Un morceau de pain en bouche, Angelina s'étouffe à moitié et se masse la gorge. Gênée, ses yeux voyagent dans toute la pièce sans jamais se poser sur William.

- Pardon ?

Il soupire et nettoie ses lunettes en répondant. Les reflets sur la monture fond bouger les écailles qui la composent, donnant l'impression que celle-ci vit.

- Tu es un peu sourde ce matin où tu le fais exprès ?

- Mais pourquoi ?

Cette conversation devait bien arriver et qu'elle se produise aujourd'hui plutôt que demain n'y change rien, Angelina aurait juste préféré qu'elle n'existe pas. Anxieuse, elle guette l'arrivée d'Alicia à la recherche d'un prétexte pour couper court à l'échange. La réponse de William hôte ses derniers espoirs.

- Parce que si j'attends encore un peu, tu me considéreras trop comme un ami pour envisager quoi que ce soit avec moi.

- J'n'ai déjà pas envie d'imaginer une relation différente avec toi.

- Tu es de mauvaise fois Angelina.

Dire qu'elle ne peut même pas prétendre le contraire. Elle déteste cette tranquillité, ce flegme, cette confiance en soi qui suppure de tout le corps de William et lui donne la nausée. Elle voudrait fermer les yeux pour échapper à son regard vert qui la transperce de ces certitudes mais le faire serait lui donner raison et elle s'y refuse. Inconsciente de l'accélération de sa respiration, elle lui lance acerbe :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

- Je te plais. »

Cette simple constatation donne à Angelina envie de le gifler. D'abord parce qu'il dit vrai et qu'elle a du mal à le reconnaître et ensuite parce qu'il semble le savoir depuis plus longtemps qu'elle et que cette évidence l'exaspère. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et William éclate de rire, ajoutant tout bas qu'ils en reparleront plus tard.

Alicia les rejoint, ses cheveux secs, soigneusement retenus dans une pince.

« - De quoi vous parliez ?

Angelina s'affole, incapable de parler et bénit William de sa réponse légère, parfaitement plausible.

- Du prof de botanique. »

Alicia sourit et démarre une conversation avec lui, inconsciente de l'état de sa meilleure amie.

* * *

**25 janvier**

* * *

« Bon les gars, ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous aime pas Angie et moi mais on va vous laisser à vos conversations d'ivrognes et rentrer se coucher. »

Un concert de reproches jaillit des bouches à l'haleine alcoolisée d'Abercombie et Flemming. Les boucles brunes d'Alicia se balancent alors qu'elle secoue la tête en feignant le désespoir. Elle échange avec Angelina un sourire complice pendant que la jeune noire enfile son manteau. O'Brien se redresse lentement sur sa chaise, contemplant les états respectifs de ses coéquipiers et se lève à son tour.

« Je vous ramène les filles.

Depuis quinze jours, elle l'évite au maximum la journée, son visage, son sourire et son corps s'obstinant à la poursuivre jusque dans ses rêves, que soit dit en passant, elle n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir être un jour de ce type. Sur la défensive, Angelina cesse de sourire et répond sèchement.

- On est assez grandes pour transplaner seules.

Pas une seconde affecté par le ton polaire, William enroule son écharpe autour de son cou et enfile ses gants. Ses yeux qui juge les bouteilles vides amassées sur la table, brillent plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses cheveux sont décoiffés, la sueur perle sur son front et ses pommettes sont rouges depuis qu'une étudiante de leur section est venue le draguer ouvertement tôt dans la soirée.

- Sauf que déjà en temps normal ce n'est pas votre truc à toutes les deux et que là, avec l'alcool dans votre sang et les perturbations magiques suite à cette maudite tempête de neige, vous n'allez pas le faire.

Alicia éclate de rire et s'approche de lui en chaloupant des hanches, volontiers joueuse. A l'intérieur d'Angelina se produit un évènement étrange à mis chemin entre énervement et désappointement.

- Tu joues aux chevaliers servant ? J'aime ça. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on aille boire un verre après avoir raccompagné Angie ?

Avant même qu'Angelina ne s'avance vers Alicia pour lui remettre les idées en place, William lui répond sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

- Je ne veux pas, non et ta proposition serait plus intéressante si tu n'étais pas saoule.

Alicia hausse les épaules tandis qu'il la dépasse pour s'arrêter près d'Angelina qui le regarde, étonnée. Il se contente de fixer la porte droit devant, nerveux.

- Au moins j'aurais essayé. Très bien, allons gentiment nous coucher, moi sur le canapé et vous dans votre lit.

Flemming se redresse sur sa chaise en baillant et frappe du coude Garroway qui gémit avant de saisir son verre d'une main tremblante pour le vider.

- Vous vivez ensembles ? C'est quoi, une sorte de ménage à trois ?

Angelina rétorque, franchement agacée à présent par tous ces sous-entendus que tout le monde s'obstine à imaginer. O'Brien à ses côtés est tendu, guettant sa réaction mais elle ne s'en rend même pas compte, contrairement à Alicia qui sourit d'un air entendu, fière de ses déductions.

- Honnêtement non ! Alicia vit temporairement chez moi en attendant de trouver un appart.

- Et William ? Il dort en chien de fusil au pied de ton lit en attendant que tu le siffles ?

Garroway éclate de rire et verse une partie du contenu de la bouteille qu'il a en main sur la table. Flemming lui jette à peine un coup d'œil, visiblement très intéressé par ce qu'il est en train d'apprendre.

- Et O'Brien a une chambre à l'université ! Sérieusement, arrêtez tous de vous faire des films !

- Pas la peine de le prendre comme ça ! Donc, tu es seule Johnson ? Et Spinnet aussi ?

Angelina se penche inconsciemment vers l'avant, les mains serrées près de son manteau. Alicia se retient tellement de rire que des tics nerveux agitent le contour de ses lèvres et William a croisé les bras pour mieux observer la scène. Lui est loin d'avoir envie de rire malgré son attitude désinvolte.

- Oui ! Et non pour se consoler de notre célibat respectif on ne s'amuse pas toutes les deux !

- Ca tombe bien, je ne suis pas preneur. Par contre, je prendrais bien un verre avec toi, sans alcool, quand je serais sobre et en état de me tenir à peu près décemment.

- Oh. Pourquoi pas ? Cuvez bien. »

Et effectuant un demi-tour rapide, Angelina s'éloigne à grand pas vers la sortie sans regarder derrière elle. Alicia se met à rire, la bouche grande ouverte, en secouant sa main droite devant elle, à la recherche d'air.

« Non vraiment, c'est une des meilleures soirées de ma vie et pas seulement parce que Garroway s'est mit en slip sur la table ! »

William lui sourit doucement avant de sortir, probablement rejoindre Angelina qui doit être en train d'allumer une cigarette rageuse à l'extérieur de l'établissement. Alicia finit par se calmer au bout d'une ou deux minutes et s'approche de Flemming pour lui tapoter l'épaule.

« Sur le coup, tu devrais peut être accélérer avant de te faire coiffer au poteau.

- Oh. O'Brien ? Moi qui le croyais incapable de sentiments dans ce genre. Un verre avec moi ça te tente ?

Elle secoue la tête en souriant.

- Tu ne manques pas de culot.

- Il faut bien. Il n'y a que deux filles dans l'équipe et elles sont toutes les deux mignonnes.

Alors qu'Alicia s'éloigne sourire aux lèvres, Flemming lui lance, plein d'entrain.

- De toute façon t'es plus mon genre que Johnson !

- Idiot. »

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'appartement d'Angelina est plutôt silencieux. La jeune noire semble plongée dans des réflexions obscures et les traits fermés de son visage ne permettent pas d'espérer qu'elle les partage. Alicia à ses côtés à bien tenté de faire la conversation un moment mais devant l'absence de réaction de sa meilleure amie et le silence paisible d'O'Brien, elle s'est résignée à se taire. Résultat, la voilà qui ronge son frein, frottant ses mains le long de son manteau pour se réchauffer tout en leur adressant à chacun des œillades assassines.

Le ciel de Londres est dégagé cette nuit et quelques étoiles sont visibles malgré les lumières des lampadaires. Le visage levé vers le ciel, William remet de l'ordre dans son esprit et respire à pleins poumons l'air froid qui en s'engouffrant dans ses narines, réveille son corps engourdi par l'alcool et la fatigue. Alicia n'en finit pas de soupirer, son sourire a disparu depuis longtemps et c'est une bonne chose car ses taquineries ont tendance à l'énerver.

Depuis que les deux filles se sont réconciliées et qu'Alicia a quitté Mike, impossible de voir l'une sans voir l'autre, comme auparavant et bien entendu, hors de question de discuter jusqu'à pas d'heure sur le canapé d'Angelina sans s'attirer des réflexions. Bien qu'Alicia apprécie semble-t-il sa présence, elle ne semble pas vouloir partager les privilèges consistant à étendre ses jambes sur le canapé ou laisser sa meilleure amie seule avec quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Résultat, les soirées révisons à deux sont devenus soirées révisions à trois et même s'il gère cela plutôt bien jusqu'à présent, ça risque de ne plus durer très longtemps.

Angelina est comme à son habitude perdue dans son monde à vérifier que les orbites des différentes planètes ne soient pas sur le point de se mélanger. Alicia est devenue comme un satellite du soleil et elle lui pompe son oxygène. Elle est très heureuse d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie et que la querelle soit loin derrière elles mais pas autant qu'elle ne sera contente de la voir s'installer dans un appartement.

Elles ont vécues ensemble durant toutes les années Poudlard puis chacune d'elle s'est installée de son côté et même s'il leur arrivait de s'endormir en révisant, de dormir l'une chez l'autre, ce n'est pas comme vivre 24h/24h en communauté. Elle aimerait bien retrouver un peu de liberté de mouvement. Sans oublier O'Brien et son sourire qui sans jamais être envahissant, reste toujours présent à ses côtés, sans paraître attendre quelque chose d'elle. Ce qui est totalement stupide comme impression et foncièrement fausse qui plus est car il attend bel et bien d'elle quelque chose qu'elle ne se sent pas capable de lui donner.

Le pire dans tout ça, ce n'est pas la peur qu'il remette le sujet sur le tapis et qu'elle se tétanise, incapable de se lancer à nouveau dans une relation mais plutôt l'anticipation sur ce que pourrait être leur couple s'il venait à en être un qui la bouleverse. Rien que le fait d'imaginer à nouveau quelqu'un dans sa vie lui donne envie de fuir à toutes jambes en pleurant.

Et George qui ne réapparait pas. George, vexé ou en colère, décidé à respecter cette limite qu'elle a fixé, qui travaille sans relâche d'après Alicia qui l'a vu deux fois et qui refuse que le prénom d'Angelina soit prononcé en sa présence. George dont la voix lui manque, cette voix qui si souvent pendant des années l'a accompagné, conseillée, amusée, émue, n'est pas là et le constat chaque soir sans nouvelles l'écœure un peu plus.

Quand William stoppe net au milieu du trottoir, Angelina le remarque à peine contrairement à Alicia qui lui lance un « Quoi ? » mordant, à la recherche d'un prétexte pour se mettre en colère. Au lieu de ça William s'approche d'Angelina et lui saisit le bras pour la traîner un peu plus loin.

« Je te la rends tout de suite.

Alicia les regarde, bouche bée avant de faire demi-tour rageusement et de pénétrer dans l'immeuble en prenant soin de faire claquer la porte. Angelina sort de sa torpeur et se dégage doucement de la poigne d'O'Brien.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Il lève la tête au ciel et soupire avant de lui répondre.

- Si ça t'intéressais vraiment, ce serait tellement mieux.

- Quoi ? Si je m'en moquais, je ne poserai pas la question.

Ses yeux verts reviennent sur elle, la questionnant silencieusement, semblant lui dire « Je ne te crois pas » et avec horreur, elle s'aperçoit qu'effectivement, elle se fiche bien de savoir pourquoi. Elle tourne la tête vers les étages, à la recherche de la lumière de son appartement et sourit en apercevant la silhouette d'Alicia qui les observe sans prendre la peine de se cacher.

- Ok. Je m'en balance. Tu veux marcher un peu ? »

Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, William se met à rire et acquiesce de la tête. Ils s'éloignent sans hâte et aucune tension ne gâche leur marche. Pendant plusieurs minutes, l'Irlandais ne dit rien et lorsqu'enfin, il se met à parler, sa voix tremble.

« Si Flemming te propose un verre demain, tu comptes accepter ?

Elle réfléchit avant de glousser.

- Tu es jaloux ?

La réponse fuse, vive et claire.

- Oui. J'ai mis plus d'un an à pouvoir t'approcher et au bout d'une soirée à peine, il réussit à t'emballer.

- Il ne m'a pas emballé.

Angelina parle lentement et ralentit son pas tout en cherchant ses mots. Etonnamment, elle ne veut ni lui mentir, ni attiser sa jalousie.

- Je ne m'y attendais pas et je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Les mecs ne me draguent pas habituellement, c'est plutôt Alicia qui sait y faire pour les attirer. Et puis, un verre n'engage à rien. Je ne voyais pas quoi dire d'autre en fait.

- Très bien. Dans ce cas je t'invite à dîner jeudi prochain.

- Quel cheminement de pensée tordues à pu t'amener à une telle proposition ?

- Aucun. Te débarrasser une soirée de ta chaperonne ne peut pas faire de mal.

Angelina se défend mollement.

- Attend, Alicia vient à peine de se séparer de Mike, je ne peux pas la virer de mon appart !

- Et vous venez à peine de vous réconciliez, j'ai saisit le message, je ne suis pas stupide. Mais tu as besoin de respirer un peu et j'ai besoin de te voir sans elle.

Elle lui lance son coude dans les côtes en souriant.

- Tu as du mal à partager c'est ça ? Tu n'as pas de concurrence du côté d'Alicia, je ne couche pas avec !

Il saisit ses poignets et la tire vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touchent. Angelina cesse de sourire, perturbée par la soudaine proximité et contemple ses mains emprisonnées fermement avec stupéfaction.

- Je ne plaisante pas Angelina. Je sais que jusqu'à présent, tu as pris ça à la légère mais tu me plais et il est hors de question que je laisse Alicia foutre en l'air la relation qu'on a eut tellement de mal à créer.

- Elle ne le fait pas volontairement ! Elle ne sait plus trop où elle en est entre les cours et les rendez-vous avec l'avocat et le tribunal !

Une partie d'elle se demande pourquoi elle reste là, sans se débattre, sans lui demander de la lâcher. L'autre partie, la plus importante, est grandement perturbée par le souffle chaud qui sort de la bouche de William et par la chaleur du corps qui effleure le sien au rythme de leurs respirations respectives. Des bribes de ses rêves lui reviennent et une vague de désir la traverse, brisant net ses idées de défense envers Alicia.

Elle se concentre sur les paroles que prononce William, probablement conscient de son trouble mais décidé à passer outre.

- Alicia est surtout égoïste. Son couple a volé en éclats et elle refuse que tu t'engages dans une histoire d'amour en la laissant panser ses plaies seules. Réfléchis-y, si la situation était inversée, quand ton petit ami est mort, est-ce qu'elle t'a soutenue ?

- C'était différent. Elle ne pouvait pas m'aider à faire mon deuil.

- Et tu ne peux pas l'aider à reconnaître qu'elle aurait dû partir plus tôt, que ce type était un enfoiré ! Il y a des moments où nous devons apprendre à guérir seuls…

La fin de sa phrase se perd dans la nuit qui les entoure. Angelina voit les pupilles vertes voilées par la tristesse et libère souplement ses poignets. Sa main droite vient caresser la joue de William qui instinctivement, ferme les yeux une demi-seconde et retient son souffle.

- Mais ça ne doit pas empêcher les amis de changer les bandages, tu ne crois pas ?

Il exhale longuement et finit par laisser échapper, lentement, comme pour se soulager, une simple phrase, un aveu à mots couverts.

- Arrête ça. »

Angelina lui sourit et s'avance encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se frôlent. Son cœur ne s'affole pas, il bat, apaisé dans sa poitrine. La respiration de William s'emballe mais il le cache plutôt bien. Elle ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'elle fait, ou plutôt si mais elle n'a pas envie de s'attarder sur les conséquences de cet acte, juste d'en profiter. Peut être est-ce l'alcool qui coule dans ses veines qui la rend plus honnête, plus ouverte, peut être est-ce cette soudaine faiblesse qui éclate, cachée sous le vernis de la fierté masculine ou peut être est-ce à cause de cette proximité entre eux. Il existe sans doute une dizaine d'explications plausibles et rationnelles.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Pourquoi je ne le ferais pas ?

- Parce qu'à chaque tentative d'approche que je tente, tu recules terrifiée.

Elle caresse l'arrête de nez de William qui ouvre enfin les yeux. L'ambre vert de ses pupilles brille d'un désir que leur propriétaire ne cherche pas à réfréner et cette honnêteté sans doute un peu trop orgueilleuse qu'il affiche lui donne envie d'en savoir plus.

- J'en ai assez d'avoir peur. »

Un sourire fugitif traverse son visage avant qu'il ne vienne baiser ses lèvres simplement. Immédiatement, la jeune femme y répond, fondant contre ce corps si tentateur, empoignant les cheveux bruns pour approfondir leur échange, entrouvrant les lèvres pour que leurs langues se touchent et se découvrent voluptueusement.

Le soulagement est si intense qu'il la bouleverse comme si elle attendait se baiser depuis des années alors qu'un mois plus tôt, elle n'y avait jamais songé. L'envie revient, forte, dominatrice et se transforme en obsession, puissante. Le baiser dure longtemps et lorsqu'ils se séparent, juste assez pour reprendre leur souffle, elle devine que le sourire un peu béat que William affiche est sûrement le reflet de celui qu'elle esquisse.

Cette fois ce sont ces lèvres qui se précipitent contre celles de William, ses mains glissant du cou vers les épaules pour venir dans le dos, le rapprochant encore plus d'elle.

Ils ne parlent pas, même quand Angelina se détache de lui, refermant son manteau sans réaliser qu'elle ne se rappelle pas l'avoir ouvert. Ni quand elle se retourne et prend le chemin de son appartement, l'esprit léger voire complètement vide.

Ce n'est qu'en franchissant la porte d'entrée et en entendant Alicia lui lancer un « Alors qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait ? » qu'elle réalise ce qui vient de se produire.

Immédiatement, elle ouvre la bouche pour tout lui raconter, parce que c'est sa meilleure amie et que ce genre de chose se raconte dans une amitié cent pour cent fille et la referme, pour les mêmes raisons. Parce qu'être une fille, cela veut aussi dire vouloir préserver certains secrets même à sa meilleure amie.

Elle prend son temps pour enlever son manteau, réfléchissant à toute vitesse pour trouver une excuse qui paraisse plausible.

« Pas grand-chose. Il voulait savoir si tu allais vraiment aussi bien que tu en donnes l'impression.

- Il s'inquiète pour moi ?

- Il est orphelin. Ces parents sont morts pendant la guerre. Je pense que ça le rend plus sensible aux malheurs des autres.

En s'approchant du canapé, Angelina voit la silhouette d'Alicia se redresser au milieu des couvertures.

- Mince alors ! Je ne savais pas.

- Je suppose qu'il ne le crie pas sur tous les toits.

- Forcément. Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Que vu les circonstances, tu ne t'en sortais pas trop mal.

- Et ça vous as prit une heure ? J'ai cru m'endormir une dizaine de fois en t'attendant !

Angelina s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil, une jambe dans le vide et l'autre relevée contre sa poitrine. Elle pose sa tête sur son genou et plisse les yeux pour distinguer son amie.

- Ensuite on a parlé de Fred. Et je suis revenue.

- Tu n'as jamais voulu en parler avec moi. Pourquoi ?

Au-delà de la franchise de la question, Alicia semble réellement désireuse et inquiète de la réponse d'Angelina. Celle-ci prend le temps de réfléchir, le baiser échangé avec William relégué au second stade de ses pensées.

- Je ne sais pas. J'avais besoin d'y faire face seule. Je n'ai jamais voulu te laisser hors de mon deuil, c'est juste qu'il me paraissait invraisemblable d'en parler avec qui que ce soit. Au début, je refusais simplement d'accepter et ensuite, ensuite je ne voyais ce que ta présence pourrait changer à mes pleurs.

- Et maintenant ?

La question est sortie si doucement qu'elle passe pour un murmure dans l'appartement plongé dans le noir. Angelina sourit pour elle-même, consciente qu'Alicia ne distingue pas les traits de son visage.

- Maintenant ça va mieux. Je suis toujours un peu perdue mais je sais que je ne peux pas changer le passé. Fred est mort en se battant contre des idées qu'il exécrait et pour que le futur soit différent. Je ne peux pas le blâmer éternellement de m'avoir laissé seule pour affronter cet avenir, surtout que, je ne sais pas s'il en aurait véritablement fait partie en tant qu'amant.

- Quoi ? Si c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit quand on s'est disputées, il ne fallait pas me croire !

Angelina qui joue distraitement avec les plis de son pantalon noir, hoche la tête négativement.

- Non ce n'est pas de ta faute, je t'assure ! Tu avais raison. Fred et moi, ça n'aurait probablement pas duré toute la vie avec mariage et enfants à la clef, je t'assure ! Il me divertissait et je l'aidais à oublier les morts mais il ne se serait jamais engagé profondément. Il tenait trop à son confort individuel, à son appartement et je crois aussi qu'il aimait trop la vie pour que je reste sa seule conquête.

- Mais…

- Ca va. Je me suis faite à l'idée. J'aimais son côté dingue, prêt à n'importe quelle bêtise, cette manière de vivre comme si demain n'arriverait jamais. Sincèrement. Je l'ai aimé d'autant plus fort qu'avec la guerre, je n'étais pas certaine de voir le soleil du lendemain. Avec le retour de la paix, je me serais mise à exiger de lui des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pu m'offrir. Une épaule solide où me réfugier en cas de doute, de chagrin ou de dispute avec toi ! _– Elles échangent dans l'ombre un sourire discret – _Je lui aurais sans doute demandé d'aménager avec moi et d'un tas de trucs débiles et dégoulinants de sentimentalisme, qu'il aurait refusé.

Leurs respirations résonnent paisiblement. Angelina vient se glisser sous la couverture à côté de son amie, s'installant comme à l'accoutumée en tailleur. Quand Alicia reprend la parole, sa voix porte des traces de perplexité.

- Si tu as terminé ton deuil, pourquoi toi et George, vous ne vous parlez plus ?

- Parce qu'il n'a pas fait le sien et qu'il m'en rend en quelque sorte responsable.

- Seulement à cause de ça ? Il a l'air tellement en colère quand je prononce ton nom !

Bien sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de ça mais elle ne peut pas expliquer à sa meilleure amie que leur dispute a commencé parce qu'il refusait de passer la nuit avec elle ! Cette proximité entre eux ne pouvait pas rester et elle se sent encore à présent incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle la recherchait avec tant de force.

- Oui. Ca lui passera.

Alicia hoche vigoureusement la tête et rit même un peu, sans conviction.

- Bien sûr ! Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous disputer ! Il ne va pas rester à déprimer dans son coin très longtemps ! »

Elle se remet à rire et Angelina la suit mais elles savent toutes les deux que ce n'est pas si simple de pardonner des mots violents échangés ayant rouvert une plaie si profonde et mal guérie que celle causée par la mort de Fred.

Angelina s'éclipse rapidement, la gorge serrée et les yeux brûlants. Elle ferme les stores et se dépêche d'enfiler un vieux t-shirt informe. La chair de poule couvre ses bras et ses draps semblent trop légers pour calmer le froid qui s'est emparé d'elle. Elle remonte les jambes contre sa poitrine, en position fœtale et cligne des yeux plusieurs fois, espérant faire couler des larmes qui la soulagerait temporairement mais ses pupilles sont sèches.

Elle tourne longtemps dans le lit sans trouver une position confortable. Le sommeil la fuit comme pour la punir de son égoïsme et les minutes qui s'égrènent sur l'horloge du réveil ne font que confirmer ce qu'elle savait déjà.

A trois heures du matin, elle rejette la couette et soupire de bonheur à la caresse tiède de l'air sur sa peau brûlante. Sa nuque est raide et la masser n'y change rien, la transpiration perle sur son front et son corps est moite. Ses paupières sont lourdes de fatigue mais son cerveau ne cesse d'aligner des pensées, comme incapable de se taire, de la laisser se reposer.

Lorsque le réveil sonne à sept heures et demie, elle se lève prudemment, son corps entier la lançant douloureusement. La lumière lui fait plisser les yeux. Elle éteint la sonnerie et s'habille les yeux fermés.

Le salon est encore plongé dans le noir, ce qui n'est pas étonnant puisqu'on est dimanche. Elle le traverse sur la pointe des pieds et lace ses baskets noires dans l'entrée. Veste et pantalon de jogging assortis viennent compléter son habillement. Sur le palier, elle sort ses écouteurs et fait quelques étirements avant de descendre les marches souplement.

Dès la sortie de l'immeuble, ses mollets se contractent d'anticipation. Les premières notes arrivent et ses pieds lancent la course. Les premières foulées sont légères, précises et son souffle régulier. Elle ferme les yeux et inspire profondément, expirant en deux fois par la bouche. La fatigue s'envole, ses pensées négatives aussi. Elle accélère, prend son rythme de croisière et tourne à l'ange de la rue.

* * *

**30 janvier**

* * *

Au milieu de la foule, elle se sent d'ordinaire perdue dans la masse et ce soir ne semble pas y faire exception. Ces sens aiguisés par le stress lui rappellent cruellement son existence. Ses bottes noires à talons hauts frappent le macadam du trottoir exagérément. Sa jupe noire qui dépasse de la veste longue doublée de fourrure qu'elle porte, frotte contre ses collants, dans une répétition insidieuse qui augmente encore sa nervosité. Ses cheveux, lissés pour l'occasion, chatouillent sa nuque nue. Comme elle ne porte pas d'écharpe et qu'il y a beaucoup de vent, elle sent le froid qui s'insinue dans son dos désagréablement.

Les regards des hommes s'attardent sur elle sans qu'elle ne paraisse y être sensible. Elle les sent pourtant comme une caresse non désirée, vulgaire et concupiscente. A son cou découvert brille l'Asclépios que William lui a offert. Il s'arrête où commence son décolleté, au creux de ses seins. A vu d'œil, alors qu'elle marche, on pourrait croire que c'est le seul bijou qu'elle porte. Même elle, fait semblant d'y croire de toute ses forces, sans succès.

Soigneusement caché par la paire de gants noirs, eux aussi fourrés, le bracelet de George alourdit son poignet. Elle ne cesse d'y jeter des regards rageurs, incapable de trouver ce qu'elle lui reproche. Il est beau, elle ne l'a jamais porté et les cadeaux sont faits pour être utilisés alors pourquoi elle le déteste ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle l'a mis d'ailleurs ? Elle ne voit pas George ce soir, ni un autre soir puisque cet abruti fait toujours sa mauvaise tête, et William risque de ne pas apprécier s'il comprend de qui est le cadeau ce qu'il ne va pas manquer de deviner parce que rien ne lui échappe.

Encore un coup d'œil énervé vers son bras droit. Heureusement, son haut bleu possède des manches longues et tombantes, ce qui rendra le bijou difficile à détecter. Elle peut toujours l'enlever discrètement de toute façon.

Bon sang, ce que ce bijou peut l'énerver !

Arrivée devant le restaurant où William lui a donné rendez-vous, elle regarde autour d'elle, son sac serré contre son corps, nerveuse. Tous ces regards et ces chuchotements que se permettent les gens en la détaillant, comme si elle n'était qu'une vulgaire potiche, la rende folle d'angoisse. Quelque chose ne va pas ? Quel est leur problème à ces idiots ? Ils n'ont jamais vu une femme attendre quelqu'un ?

L'irlandais surgit derrière elle et se moque gentiment de son sursaut avant de la pousser vers la porte du restaurant, gardant tout de même sa main dans le creux de son dos.

L'atmosphère feutrée séduit immédiatement Angelina et ses muscles se détendent. La lumière des plafonniers est douce et la pièce pleine de petites alcôves intimes. Les conversations sont basses et il y a, il faut l'avouer, pas mal de couples à en juger par les échanges de sourires et les mains posées l'une sur l'autre qu'elle aperçoit.

Le stress revient, implacable. Elle a bien entendu initié le baiser qu'ils ont échangés et elle ne le regrette pas, du moins pas vraiment. Mais elle ne considère pas leur relation comme celle d'un couple et la peur de devoir expliquer cela à William, de devoir casser net ses rêves est traumatisant par avance.

Elle s'assoit face à lui et se dépêche de saisir son poignet droit. La présence du bracelet honnis la rassure bizarrement. William ne paraît pas s'apercevoir de son geste et commande l'apéritif. Tétanisée, Angelina se sent brusquement honteuse. Elle est là, dans des vêtements qu'elle n'a jamais portés et qui moisissaient dans sa commode, à penser pathétiquement à George alors qu'un bel homme, intéressé, l'a invité à dîner. Elle se giflera bien pour le coup si elle n'avait pas peur de passer pour une folle.

Dans sa chemise beige cintrée et pantalon en tweed marron, William est particulièrement beau. Les premiers boutons sont ouverts et elle s'attarde sur le morceau de peau qu'elle entrevoit. Il se racle la gorge et elle relève la tête, rencontrant ses yeux pétillants d'amusement. Ils semblent directement lui demander si elle apprécie ce qu'elle voit.

La réponse est incontestablement oui, après tout, elle sait reconnaître un remarquable spécimen d'homme quand elle en croise un, pourtant, à sa grande surprise, elle réfrène sans difficulté l'élan de désir qui monte en elle.

On ne peut pas dire que les choses démarrent particulièrement bien et au cours de la soirée, cette impression ne va pas s'améliorer bien au contraire. Ce n'est pas de la faute de William qui est tout ce qu'il y a de plus merveilleux. Il dose parfaitement bien l'humour dont il use à foisons et le sérieux teinté d'ironie qu'il maîtrise aussi.

Il raconte des anecdotes d'enfance et comme elle est très bon public, elle rit volontiers. Elle lui parle de sa famille et ils parlent de quidditch, ce sport qui les rapproche tellement et pour lequel ils éprouvent la même passion.

A la fin du repas, Angelina a touché trente huit fois son bracelet et le geste a finit par interpeller William dont les sourcils se sont une ou deux fois froncés à la voir faire. Toutefois il n'a rien dit et l'ambiance reste joyeuse alors qu'il l'a raccompagne chez elle à pied.

Une fois devant l'immeuble, l'atmosphère n'est plus ni légère, ni propice aux aveux faussement décontractés. Angelina se sent mourir de peur devant l'attente inconsciente qui se dégage de William. Agacée par son manque de courage, elle finit par l'embrasser, sur la joue, avant de le planter là, sans explications.

Alicia est sortie sans la prévenir. En colère contre son comportement et cette distance qu'elle ne parvient pas à supprimer avec les gens, Angelina ronge son frein dans le noir. Le matin arrive, avec son cortège de pensées obscures macérées soigneusement pendant des heures et Alicia n'est pas rentrée.

Ecœurée, Angelina prépare son sac en vitesse. Incapable de manger, elle avale d'un trait un café brûlant qui ne manque pas de la faire tousser, s'apprête à transplaner, réalise qu'elle ne s'est pas changée et se précipite dans la chambre, bien décidée à jeter ses affaires dans un quelconque panier à linge.

Enfin prête, elle arrive en cours, les dents serrées et le visage fermé, bien décidée à éviter toute la journée le monde entier.

A la cinquième tentative avortée, William lâche prise et la voit partir, le laissant au milieu du couloir, des questions pleins la tête et aucune réponse satisfaisante pour calmer l'ouragan qui s'agite en lui.

* * *

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

_Coucou les lecteurs ! Oui... hum, je répondrais dans l'après-midi aux reviews, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai un planning assez chargé en ce moment (en fait j'ai plus le temps pour rien... la preuve, le chapitre est terminé depuis dix jours mais je n 'ai pas eut le temps de relire avant ce matin...)._

_Quelques petites infos... Pour une fois, il y a un peu de moi dans ce texte. Je suis prête à le nier devant témoins, mais, j'aime courir. Si si. J'ai un mal fou à me motiver à le faire, mais j'apprécie énormément mes demi-heures de course, à 6h du matin (quand j'y vais, c'est à cette heure là, je sais, je dois me faire soigner). Donc, j'apprécie la pub Aesics que vous avez peut être vu ^^._

_A la base, il devait y avoir une scène entre Angelina et sa mère dans ce chapitre, je ne sais pas où elle a disparu mais finalement, j'ai oublié pourquoi il me paraissait important qu'elle y soit et du coup, je ne l'ai jamais écrite..._

_Encore un peu de moi quelque part dans la relation Alicia-Angelina qui ressemble assez à la relation que j'ai avec ma meilleure amie. Alicia est assez dragueuse et volontairement suggestive avec les hommes, Angelina est plus en retrait, parce qu'elle a du mal à croire qu'elle peut plaire, c'est un manque de confiance en elle. C'est pareil avec ma meilleure amie. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, mais son comportement est le même. Moi je n'imagine jaais que le type en face de moi peut me sourire parce que je lui plais... Bref, ce n'était pas voulu, je m'excuse de ça, je me suis aperçue que j'avais calqué ses personnalités fictives sur les nôtres sans y penser._

_Je suis inquiète de vos réactions et j'étais tétanisée quand j'ai écrit le baiser. J'ai dû refaire le texte trois fois et pourtant, ça ne dure pas longtemps. Du coup, je ne sais pas si je décrirai un scène de sexe entre eux parce que franchement, ça risque de me prendre des mois entiers... Pauvre William, on peut dire qu'elle lui rend la vie dure, sans mauvas jeux de mots ^^._

_Sur ce pavé, j'espère ne pas vous avoir déçu(e)s et vous dit à bientôt._

_Alfa_


	8. Chapter 7 Calme plat

**Paring :** Angelina/Fred. _On va finir par y arriver, si si ! Ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite et en plus, vous allez sérieusement m'en vouloir pour ce chapitre. C'est pour ça que depuis dix jours, il attend sagement de se publier tout seul (ça et puis parce qu'il manquait une scène que je voulais absolument rajouter et que je n'ai pu écrire avant)._

**Disclaimer :**Les personnages du livre Harry Potter sont la propriété de leur créatrice JK Rowling. _Elle en fait malheureusement ce qu'elle veut financièrement parlant (et il semble qu'elle est décidée d'en faire une machine à fric jusqu'à épuisement du filon)_

Rendez-vous en bas pour les habituels commentaires ^^.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Calme plat**

* * *

« La bibliothèque va fermer. Veuillez prendre vos affaires et sortir. »

Angelina soupire et pose sa plume sur la table. Sa main est engourdie à force d'écrire. Elle la secoue et effectue quelques rotations du poignet pour que la sensation s'en aille. Abercombie lui lance un regard encourageant, tout en se massant la nuque. Elle se sent tellement fatiguée qu'elle dormirait bien sur place si c'était possible.

Sans motivation et en réprimant un bâillement, elle range ses affaires à la va-vite dans son sac et rejoint Abercombie qui lui, ne se gêne pas pour exposer ses amygdales à la vue de tout le monde. Elle rirait volontiers mais même ça, lui demanderait une énergie considérable qu'elle ne possède plus.

Ils se séparent dans les couloirs, sur un dernier signe de la main, tous deux conscients qu'ils sont à bout mais qu'ils vont encore réviser en rentrant, lui dans sa chambre d'étudiant, elle dans son appartement.

Le bâtiment est sombre et, avec un temps de retard, elle porte sa montre devant ses yeux et réalise qu'il est déjà vingt-trois heures. Les partiels commencent dans deux jours et il lui semble qu'elle ne sera jamais prête à les passer, eut-elle encore trois mois devant elle. Depuis le jeudi précédent et son magnifique dîner raté dans les règles de l'art, elle partage ses journées entre, les cours, les révisions, et son sommeil. Elle n'a même pas la force de se lever pour aller courir, et à peine pour se faire à manger.

Du reste, comme elle fuit William avec application, elle ne va pas manger avec les autres. Sans oublier Alicia qui, non seulement ne lui a pas donné de raisons à son absence mystérieuse du jeudi soir, mais c'est aussi permise de découcher samedi et dimanche. Peut être s'imagine-t-elle ne pas lui devoir de comptes. En fait, en y réfléchissant, elle ne lui en doit évidement pas mais un peu de considération n'a jamais tué personne.

L'absence de cette même considération par contre va finir par lui attirer des ennuis. A l'approche de la porte, elle ferme son manteau avec application, relevant le col et rentrant ses mains dans ses poches. L'explication la plus plausible consiste à imaginer qu'Alicia a une aventure avec Flemming. Elle qui s'inquiétait un peu de la capacité d'Alicia à se remettre de sa rupture, s'en est fait pour rien. Le traumatisme ne paraît pas si difficile à dépasser.

Le vent glacé l'accueille à la sortie, glaçant instantanément son visage. Elle sort son briquet et son paquet de cigarettes, fermement décidée à s'en allumer une, tout en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle va pouvoir avaler en rentrant. Quand deux mains saisissent ses poignets fermement, elle lâche ses affaires qui tombent sur le sol et le bruit de leur chute est étouffé par les sifflements du vent.

Rapidement, les mains délaissent ses poignets et deux bras l'enlacent, l'attirant, sans violence mais sans lui laisser d'autre échappatoire, contre un corps chaud. Elle reconnaît l'odeur musquée de William et son cœur s'affole.

« Lâche-moi !

- Pour que tu t'enfuis sans un mot ? Encore une fois ? Hors de question !

- Je n'ai rien à te dire ! »

Elle sent les muscles de ses bras tendus contre son manteau et la colère qui suinte de lui. Plus grand qu'elle, il profite de cet avantage pour poser sa tête sur son épaule. Angelina sent son corps bouillir littéralement de l'intérieur. Le souffle court qui sort de la bouche de William provoque des frissons qui s'étendent le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Une éternité s'écoule avant qu'il ne détende les bras légèrement et qu'il ne parle.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ?

Il y a tellement de douleur dans cette question qu'elle n'ose pas répondre.

- Je ne prétends pas pouvoir le remplacer, je ne te demande pas de m'aimer comme tu l'as aimé et je fais tout pour ne pas aller trop vite, mais…

- Mais … ?

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle l'incite à parler, à s'ouvrir alors qu'il est évident qu'elle ne veut déjà plus s'enfuir. Son comportement lui fait honte, comme elle a honte de l'avoir déçu, d'avoir manqué de courage. Elle a peur aussi, peur de franchir ce pas, peur d'oublier Fred, peur de s'attacher de trop à William, peur de le perdre lui aussi, de ne pas s'en remettre.

- Mais j'ai besoin de savoir si tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ou si tu as peur de trahir sa mémoire.

- J'ai peur de ce que je ressens.

- Tu touchais sans cesse ton poignet, le bracelet que tu portais est-il est un cadeau de lui ?

Elle sourit doucement, d'un sourire triste, amorçant bêtement un geste pour toucher son poignet avant de réaliser que non seulement elle ne peut pas bouger, mais qu'en plus de cela, le bracelet est sur sa table de nuit.

- Non. J'étais juste nerveuse. Je suis désolée, je dois te donner l'impression de ne pas savoir ce que je veux. Ce n'est pas que je l'aime encore ou que je ne l'aime plus, je crois… Je crois que j'ai suffisamment de recul à présent pour me rappeler des moments passés avec tendresse.

- Alors où est le problème ?

Elle soupire et sent quelques larmes s'échapper de ses yeux.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un autre homme me plaise si vite, ni à ce que…

Elle s'arrête et ferme les yeux, soudain embarrassée.

- Tu es physiquement très attirant William, en plus de tes autres qualités.

Il tourne la tête vers elle, si rapidement que leurs peaux se frotte l'une sur l'autre, faisant mal à Angelina.

- Tu as envie de moi ?

L'expression sur son visage est si étrange, on dirait un clown qui se moquerait de lui-même. Angelina se vexe. C'est quoi son problème ?

- C'est si surprenant que çaaaa ? »

William vient de saisir entre ses dents un peu de peau et s'applique à la suçoter lentement, comme pour la savourer. Elle sent ses jambes ramollir et s'appuie contre lui. Ils basculent vers l'arrière, contre la vitre du bâtiment. La vapeur qui sort de ses lèvres et qu'elle regarde à travers ses yeux mi-clos lui semble irréelle. Si elle ne vivait pas la scène, elle n'y croirait probablement pas.

Il dépose une série de baisers sur son visage et sans prévenir, enroule sa langue autour de l'oreille d'Angelina qui se mord la lèvre.

Est-ce parce que sa dernière relation sexuelle remonte à si longtemps que son corps est si sensible au moindre attouchement ? Ils glissent sur le sol et il la relâche. Elle se tourne vers lui, tout peur effacée, pour l'embrasser convenablement mais William la devance, déposant un baiser sur son front et la fixant d'un regard doux qui l'enferme dans un cocon.

Plus tard, elle se maudira pour émettre de telles pensées fleurs bleues mais pour le moment, sa peau frémit encore au souvenir de cette langue qui s'est attardée sans pudeur sur sa peau.

« Je te raccompagne chez toi ? »

Cette fois, lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la porte de l'appartement, elle l'embrasse longuement, tenant ses joues entre ses mains, tentant de lui faire passer tout ce qu'elle ne parvient pas à exprimer avec des mots.

* * *

**Mercredi, premier jour des partiels.**

* * *

Alicia se laisse tomber comme une masse sur le canapé. Angelina éclate de rire et lui lance son sac sur le visage.

« Hé ! Tu ne peux pas faire un peu gaffe ?

- Vraiment, je ne comprends pas comment les mecs peuvent te trouver si fantastique ! Tu as un manque total de savoir vivre !

Alicia peste et profite de la disparition providentielle d'Angelina dans la salle de bain pour vider consciencieusement le sac de sa meilleure amie sur le sol. Elle éparpille les affaires du pied et ricane bêtement, fière de sa bêtise. Angelina repasse dans le salon pour rejoindre sa chambre et n'hausse même pas un sourcil devant la scène.

Alicia enlève ses bottes et les lance dans un coin de la pièce, lâchant par la même occasion le sac maintenant vide, sur la moquette. Elle rejoint Angelina dans la chambre, tout en déboutonnant son chemisier, pressée de se changer, elle aussi.

- Je sais faire à manger divinement et je suis bien meilleure au lit que toi !

- Sérieusement ? Comment peux-tu comparer, nous n'avons jamais partagés nos petits copains à ce que je sache.

Tout en se laissant aller contre la porte de la chambre, Alicia se passe plusieurs fois la main dans les cheveux tout en se mordillant la lèvre avec application. Avec sa jupe plissée noire et son chemisier blanc ouvert sur son soutien gorge rouge, elle ressemble à une lycéenne encore inconsciente de son charme.

- Hé bien non mais j'en suis certaine, tu es tellement plus mesurée que moi ! Par exemple quand vas-tu enfin laisser ce pauvre O'Brien s'approcher de toi ? Il va finir par chercher ailleurs si tu le fais trop attendre !

Angelina, occupée à chercher un haut dans le bordel de sa commode, relève la tête et soupire devant la tenue de sa meilleure amie. Elle décide pourtant de ne rien dire et se contente de plonger la main dans le tiroir et de saisir le premier haut qu'elle touche. C'est un pull jaune vif qui gagne et qu'elle enfile d'un air résigné. Alicia en face glousse et pour sa part, se contente d'un simple pull noir très sobre.

Elles vont ensuite dans la cuisine pour leur rituel habituel de fin de journée, la confection d'un bon chocolat chaud maison. Angelina profite que le lait chauffe pour reprendre la conversation.

- Ma relation avec William n'est pas un sujet que je souhaite aborder avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je suis ta meilleure amie et ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il est fou de toi !

- Le sujet est clos. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas de chocolat chaud.

Alicia vient trépigner à côté d'elle.

- Quoi ? T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

- Je suis chez moi, je fais ce que je veux !

Elle grimace en sentant Alicia lui tourner autour.

- La conversation a l'air de te gêner, alors je ne vais pas la lâcher.

- Très bien, on en parle si tu me dis pourquoi tu as découché ces derniers jours.

Elles s'observent et Alicia est la première à détourner les yeux pour retourner dans le canapé.

- Ok, j'abandonne. Fais ce que tu veux.

Angelina sourit et s'installe près d'elle, saisissant la première feuille qui lui passe sous la main.

- Trois sortilèges pour détecter une maladie magique ?

- Tu fais chier. Comment peux-tu passer d'un sujet à un autre si facilement ?

- Les sortilèges de détection sont pour demain, as-tu envie de te planter ?

Alicia soupire et secoue la tête.

- Ok t'as gagné. Alors, il y a…

* * *

**Mars**

* * *

« Tu penses que mes résultats seront bons ?

Angelina se balance sur la chaise de bureau, la tête en arrière pour voir la réaction de William. Ils ont pris l'habitude de se retrouver ici, chaque fois qu'Alicia disparaît pour ses mystérieux rendez-vous. Ils révisent ensemble, le plus souvent chacun de leur côté.

Parfois William vient l'embrasser et la déconcentre, alors ils s'embrassent un moment et il la porte jusqu'à son lit où il l'installe d'office entre ses jambes et ils révisent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Tu es une bonne élève, ça ira.

- Toi aussi. Ca ne t'as pas empêché de me dire que tu allais probablement planter ton partiel de chirurgie moldue.

- Parce que je suis mauvais dans cette matière. Même si c'est la seule !

Il s'allonge sur la couette et tapote l'espace à côté de lui. Elle rit mais vient le rejoindre de bon cœur, posant directement sa tête sur son torse. Il détache ses cheveux et s'amuse à enrouler des mèches. Elle sourit.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu es fétichiste des cheveux.

- Si tu veux, je peux me mettre à attirer des filles ici pour leur raser la tête et vivre au milieu de perruques.

Elle lui donne un coup de poing en riant.

- Tu en serais bien capable ! Et ce ne serait pas difficile, tu plais tellement aux filles !

- Oh, tu trouves ? Dans ce cas, je devrais me dépêcher de terminer mes études et devenir un sérial killer. Je ne tuerais que des femmes aux cheveux longs et je garderais leur tête comme trophées. Ce sera merveilleux.

- Erk ! C'est horrible. Je te l'interdis.

- Pourquoi ça ? Je te tuerais en premier pour garder ta tête près de moi, toutes les nuits. »

Il se relève et vient l'embrasser. Elle crispe ses mains sur la couette avant de se laisser aller et de lui mordiller la lèvre, pour quémander l'entrée de sa bouche. Un moment plus tard, elle pose son front sur celui de William en soupirant.

« Tu ne devrais pas dire ce genre de choses avec une telle voix.

- Tu rêves d'un petit ami serial killer fétichiste ?

Elle relève la tête et la laisse retomber sur son front. Il grogne et elle éclate de rire.

- Idiot. C'est juste que tu ne peux pas parler de meurtre et en même temps me faire ce genre de déclarations.

- Tu penses que je devrais me taire ?

- Oui. Je me sentirais moins gênée.

- Angelina.

Ses yeux verts la fixent avec un sérieux qui la laisse sans voix. Son cœur s'affole dans sa poitrine et elle voudrait brusquement se trouver ailleurs, n'importe où plutôt que contre lui.

- Oui ?

- Quel est l'intérêt que nous soyons ensemble si je ne peux pas te dire que je t'aime ? »

Elle détourne la tête et fixe la chaise du bureau avec obstination. Elle respire presque silencieusement et chaque souffle tremblant qu'elle exhale lentement sonne comme un refus. Refus d'accepter les sentiments qu'il a pour elle, refus d'accepter ceux qu'elle ressent pour lui et refus, simplement d'avancer.

« Je… Je… Je pense que je vais rentrer.

Alors qu'elle se relève, il saisit son bras et la fait retomber sur lui.

- Je ne te demande pas de me répondre, je posais juste une question. Arrête d'être sur tes gardes au moins quand tu es ici d'accord ? Je ne te force à rien.

- Tu viens quand même de me jeter sur toi.

Il rit devant la tête et le ton enfantin qu'elle vient de prendre.

- Lève toi et part si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il croise ses mains sous sa tête et ferme les yeux. Angelina hésite mais finit par venir l'embrasser. Comme il garde sagement ses mains croisées, elle en profite pour relever son pull et sortir sa chemise. Ses doigts glissent sur la peau, le ventre de William se contracte.

Elle pose doucement ses lèvres au-dessus du nombril, puis entreprend d'en faire le tour, lentement, en alternant baisers et caresses de la langue. Le souffle de William s'accélère et sa voix est rauque lorsqu'il parle.

« Tu devrais y aller.

Elle croise son regard voilé de désir et déglutit.

- Très bien. Bonne nuit William.

Elle va pour l'embrasser mais il tourne la tête sur le côté pour y échapper.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je sais. A demain. »

* * *

**Avril**

* * *

« Tu es sûre que je peux ?

Dans le salon de coiffure aux murs d'un jaune éclatant, les coiffeuses s'agitent dans tous les sens autour des clients impatients. Les gens échangent des avis sur les discussions les plus variées, allant invariablement de, mon petit ami-mari-fiancé- à la dernière coupe à la mode d'une quelconque actrice. Dans son fauteuil crème, un peu perdue au milieu de tout ce bruit, Angelina ouvre les yeux et regarde dans la glace sa coiffeuse, Anita.

La femme blonde tient la chevelure mouillée d'Angelina dans la main et semble un peu inquiète. Angelina sourit doucement et acquiesce.

- Oui. Je ferme les yeux et je ne les rouvrirai que lorsque tu me diras que c'est terminé. Tu fais ce que tu veux, tant que ça change radicalement.

- C'est étrange. Tu n'as jamais voulu changer de coupe depuis que je te connais. Il s'est passé quelque chose récemment ?

Angelina referme les yeux pour échapper aux yeux violets qui l'observent. La première fois, elle a été saisie par cette teinte singulière, si peu ordinaire, même chez les sorciers. Maintenant, elle la trouve plutôt jolie et la gentillesse de sa coiffeuse la rassure.

- J'ai juste envie de changer. »

D'avancer aussi ou du moins d'essayer. George est parti pour respecter à la lettre ces mots et ne réapparaîtra pas devant elle avant quelques mois, il est important qu'il ne fasse pas cela pour rien. Si lui doit faire son deuil, elle doit enfin apprendre à surmonter le sien et si cela doit passer par quelques centimètres de cheveux en moins, alors ce n'est pas une perte bien grave.

Elle ferme les yeux et se détend progressivement au son des ciseaux. Le poids de sa chevelure s'allège progressivement à mesure qu'Anita s'affaire. Somnolente, elle ressent la chaleur du sèche-cheveux sur sa nuque sans en ressentir de désagréments et ce n'est qu'au moment d'ouvrir les yeux pour contempler le résultat que sa nervosité réapparaît.

Consciente qu'il est trop tard pour regretter, Angelina ouvre lentement les paupières. Elle ne sait pas exactement à quoi elle s'attendait mais certainement pas à ce que le miroir lui renvoi une image si différente des autres jours.

Anita a méché de cuivre sa chevelure noire et coupé ses cheveux en un carré mi-long plongeant, avant de lui faire un brushing lisse qui adoucit ses pommettes et lui donne un air plus tendre sans perdre l'impression de dynamisme qu'elle possède naturellement.

Elle sourit bêtement sans rien dire et échange avec Anita un sourire de connivence.

« Je suppose que ça te plaît.

- C'est merveilleux ! Je t'adore ! »

Elle sourit toujours en quittant le salon.

* * *

Angelina et Katie sont attablées devant une glace chez Florian Fortarôme. Elle a choisit son parfum préféré, framboise-grenade et déguste chaque cuillère avec application, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Katie pour sa part, a déjà presque terminé sa part café-chocolat-orange et se moque de son amie.

« Tu es tellement dingue de ce parfum, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réagir de cette manière !

Angelina lui tire la langue et répond, en gonflant ses joues comme un enfant mécontent.

- Hé bien quoi ? Je n'y peux rien si je suis restée petite dans ma tête ! Oh moins je ne serais jamais une vieille mégère comme Alicia.

Katie sourit devant le comportement immature de son amie tout en se demandant pourquoi Alicia vient subitement faire irruption dans la conversation.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ?

- Elle dit que je l'empêche de dormir avec mes rêves érotiques…

- Ce n'est pas ce que dirait une vieille aigrie.

Angelina lui tire la langue et Katie se met à rire.

- Plus sérieusement, quand est-ce que tu comptes lui dire pour William ? Vous n'allez pas jouer les Roméo et Juliette pendant des mois ?

Angelina se met à écraser sa boule de glace en maugréant.

- Etions-nous obligés de parler de ça pendant ma dégustation ?

- Il faut bien que nous en discutions à un moment ou un autre et quelque chose me dit qu'aucun ne semblait être bon pour toi.

Avoir des amies se révèle être autant une source de joie que de conflit, surtout quand ces derniers vous connaissent si bien.

- Je ne veux pas lui en parler. Pas tout de suite.

- Ca fait déjà plus d'un mois. Elle ne va apprécier de l'apprendre après moi.

Observer Angelina s'énerver est une occupation puérile plutôt satisfaisante en général. Pourtant aujourd'hui, alors que Katie est en train de dessiner des nuages noirs à l'encre de chine fictifs au-dessus de la tête de son amie, elle ne trouve pas la situation aussi amusante qu'auparavant. Grandir est une évolution mortelle de l'Homme, elle le prive de tout un tas de petites actions cocasses.

- Je sais. Mais elle aussi me cache des choses.

Evidemment, éclater de rire maintenant n'est pas une bonne idée n'est-ce pas ?

- Ta réaction est puérile.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui dire ! Tu peux comprendre ça ?

L'envie de rire disparaît, remplacée par une angoisse sourde. L'éclat de colère d'Angelina ne lui ressemble pas.

- Tu es certaine que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Je n'ai plus envie de ma glace. Allons finir nos emplettes, je dois passer acheter du miamhibou pour cracotte et racheter des ingrédients pour les potions et il faut aussi que je trouve de quoi remplir mes placards, sinon William va encore m'accuser de ne pas me nourrir convenablement.

- Bien. Je te suis. »

Non, tout ne va pas bien. Elle ne sait même pas pourquoi elle refuse de parler de sa relation avec William. Nerveuse, elle joue avec le bracelet à son poignet sans se préoccuper des coups d'œil nerveux que lui lance Katie.

* * *

**Mai**

* * *

« Tu ne restes pas cette nuit ?

Embarrassée, Angelina se contente de continuer à ranger ses affaires comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. William saisit son poignet. Elle ne lève même pas la tête vers lui.

- Répond ! »

Répondre ? Mais répondre quoi ? Qu'elle aimerait rester mais qu'elle tremble à nouveau de peur à l'idée de dormir dans ses bras ? Que tout ce qu'elle ferait c'est passer la nuit à se rappeler qu'il n'est pas Fred ? Oh non, ça, ce n'est même pas la peine de le dire, le penser est déjà suffisamment intolérable.

Elle se sent bien avec William. Objectivement, elle ne s'est même jamais sentie aussi bien avec homme, sauf peut être avec George. Avec Fred, elle était constamment sur le qui vive, gênée, maladroite, perdue. Extérieurement, elle parvenait à garder un semblant de contrôle mais intérieurement, c'était bien souvent le chambardement complet. Sans parler que la majorité du temps, elle devenait incroyablement stupide dès qu'il se mettait à l'embrasser.

Là, elle ne se sent pas émue et timide, c'est même le contraire. Elle aime son caractère, son rire, son intelligence, son visage et son corps. Quand il sort de la douche après l'entraînement, que ses muscles roulent sur sa peau pendant qu'il se sèche, elle imagine ce que ça ferait de lui sauter dessus et de coucher avec lui là, sur le banc des vestiaires.

Elle ne fait que ça, imaginer. Plus le temps passe, plus elle se surprend à contempler son corps, à se demander pourquoi un homme aussi beau que lui, ne lui a pas encore fait perdre le contrôle de ses hormones. Elle ne pense pas à Fred, ne se sent pas tenue d'être abstinente pour le reste de sa vie parce qu'il est mort, alors pourquoi n'est elle pas consumée par le désir ?

- Tu comptes m'ignorer longtemps ? »

Elle se tourne vers lui et l'embrasse furieusement, sans comprendre pourquoi elle est en colère et transplane avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Resté seul, William frappe le matelas de son poing serré.

Quand elle arrive à l'appartement, enlevant immédiatement ses chaussures et les faisant léviter de façon anarchique jusqu'à l'entrée, un grand bruit retentit venant de la salle de bain.

« Alicia ? Tu t'es fait mal ?

Une série de froissements et de murmures plus tard, Alicia apparaît, en serviette.

- Angie ! Non non c'est rien, attends, deux minutes je m'habille et je te rejoins. »

Angelina va pour insister mais Alicia ne semble pas blessée alors elle laisse tomber. Haussant les épaules, elle part se changer.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, elles sont installées dans le canapé, un verre de jus de citrouille à la main, Alicia une jambe sous les fesses, Angelina en tailleur.

Alicia joue avec son verre tout en se mordillant pensivement la lèvre, deux habitudes qui trahissent sa nervosité.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je vois quelqu'un.

- Et ?

Alicia se tourne vers elle, agacée sans raisons apparentes.

- Félicitation Alicia, tu te remets vite de Mike ! Non ? Tu ne pourrais pas avoir une réaction normale pour changer ?

Angelina fronce les sourcils et choisis de ne pas relever.

- Visiblement quelque chose te chiffonne, alors abrège et après je te dirais à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi, ça te va ?

- Tu fais chier ! Je ne peux rien te cacher.

- Alicia…

- T'as pas de patience en ce moment ! Tu devrais te trouver un homme.

Angelina avale de travers sa gorgée de jus de citrouille et se met à tousser. Alicia éclate de rire.

- Hé ça va, je plaisante ! Si tu n'es pas prête, tu n'es pas prête, je comprends.

- On va faire un deal. Tu me dis ce qui te tracasse et je te dis un secret.

- Un secret ? Tu me caches quelque chose ? J'n'y crois pas ! Je suis ta meilleure amie ! Tu ne dois rien me cacher !

Angelina place la paume de sa main sur la bouche d'Alicia qui se calme aussitôt.

- Raconte. Et j'en ferais autant.

Alicia se laisse glisser sur le sol et renverse sa tête en arrière, de façon à continuer de voir sa meilleure amie.

- Je vois quelqu'un.

- Tu l'as déjà dit.

- Tais-toi, c'est moi qui parle !

Angelina acquiesce en souriant et croise les bras.

- Je ne pense pas que ça va durer mais pour le moment je suis heureuse comme ça. Je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une nouvelle relation de couple. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je ne voudrais pas le faire dans six mois ou dans un an. Tant que l'histoire avec Mike n'est pas réglée juridiquement parlant, je ne pourrais pas me projeter dans l'avenir.

Elle fait signe à Angelina de s'exprimer. Avant de parler, celle-ci s'installe confortablement dans le canapé, allongeant ses jambes sur la table basse, imitant inconsciemment la position habituelle de William. Alicia fronce les sourcils sans comprendre d'où lui vient cette sensation qu'elle passe à côté de quelque chose.

- Tu veux dire que tu couches avec quelqu'un mais que tu n'es pas amoureuse en clair ?

- Quand je t'entends dire ça, j'ai l'impression d'être une personne odieuse.

Angelina prend son temps avant de répondre. Une partie d'elle trouve effectivement que le comportement n'est pas sain mais c'est une partie que la majorité des filles de son âge trouveraient arriérées, alors elle se dépêche de l'enterrer sous un tas de considérations pratiques. Pourquoi les hommes seraient-ils les seuls à pouvoir coucher sans s'engager ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. Tu es sûre que ça te va ?

- Oui. Vraiment ! Je suis bien et on sait tous les deux que ça n'ira pas plus loin.

- C'est Flemming ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas important qui c'est. A ton tour, quel secret honteux t'apprêtes-tu à me dévoiler ?

Angelina se lève et va se poster près de la baie vitrée. Une fois de plus, il fait nuit et une fois de plus elle se surprend à laisser défiler les minutes avant de parler. William va sauter de joie quand il saura qu'elle a enfin reconnu leur couple au grand jour, malgré ça, au dernier moment, elle se contente de dire :

- Garroway sort avec l'attrapeuse de l'équipe de Norvège. Incroyable hein ? »

Elle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'Alicia morde à l'hameçon avec une telle facilité pourtant c'est ce qui se produit et toute excitée par la nouvelle, Alicia échafaude des plans pour se faire inviter aux entraînements de l'équipe, qualifiée pour les quarts de finale de la coupe du monde.

* * *

La semaine suivante lui donne l'occasion de regretter sa lâcheté. A la fin de la journée du vendredi, Alicia qui était sortie la première, s'aperçoit qu'elle a oublié une partie de ses notes et retourne sur ses pas. Contrairement à Angelina qui porte très souvent des talons, Alicia est plus une habituée des chaussures plates qui ont au moins le mérite de ne pas lui provoquer de cloques. Elle se moque souvent des plaintes de sa meilleure amie qui passe son temps à soigner ses petites brûlures.

Pourtant ce soir, il aurait mieux valu pour elle qu'elle en porte. Pensant en profiter pour faire remarquer sa lenteur à Angelina, elle sursaute en rentrant dans la salle, voyant Angelina à moitié allongée sur une des tables, occupée à embrasser William. De surprise, son sac tombe sur le sol et elle ne peut que couiner pathétiquement un « J'avais oublié mes notes », avant de repartir aussi sec, en traînant son sac derrière elle.

Angelina essaye de repousser William qui l'embrasse à la naissance de ses seins.

« Mais arrête ! C'était Alicia !

- Et alors ? Elle le sait maintenant, laisse toi faire !

Il mordille un de ses tétons et en retour, elle lui met une gifle. Sonné, il se relève et elle en profite pour reprendre ses affaires et partir.

Les surprises ont cette faculté très particulière d'arriver en série, comme les mauvaises nouvelles, les accidents et ces imprévus plus ou moins heureux.

Ainsi, en transplanant chez elle, elle ne s'attend pas une seconde à y trouver George, assis tranquillement dans le fauteuil, chaussé de ses habituelles bottes en cuir de dragon qu'il porte toute l'année. Le fait qu'il semble étonné de la trouver là n'est pas une seule seconde rassurant.

- Alicia rentre bientôt ?

Angelina abasourdie, le regarde rester flegmatiquement assis, les jambes allongées et croisées, les bras sur l'accoudoir. Il la fixe avec une intensité qui frise l'indécence et elle n'arrive pas à parler. Elle se contente d'hausser les épaules et de passer à côté de lui, bien décidée à s'enfermer dans sa chambre et trébuche, stupidement sur les pieds de George.

Il la rattrape et la ramène contre lui, dans le fauteuil.

- Merci. Tu, tu peux me lâcher tu sais.

Mais il ne desserre pas sa poigne et se contente de la garder ainsi, leurs jambes entremêlées. A force de le regarder, Angelina a l'impression qu'elle va se mettre à loucher. Soudain, elle réalise l'existence d'une boucle, un simple brillant qu'il porte à l'oreille gauche.

Le reste de son environnement disparaît. Hypnotisée par la présence du bijou, elle cesse de gigoter et essaye même de s'en approcher. George, brusquement, se met à rire et elle revient à elle, se dépêchant de se relever.

Une main devant le visage, il continue de rire. Comme un papillon fasciné par la lumière, elle le regarde et s'aperçoit que tant de choses ont changées depuis leur dernière dispute. Ses cheveux sont plus courts sur l'arrière mais quelques mèches longues sur l'avant sont nouées en deux petites nattes qui retombent sur ses épaules. C'est une coiffure définitivement étrange, qui lui va pourtant bien.

Il porte une chemise bleue ciel à fines rayures plus foncées, un jean sombre et une ceinture en anneaux de métal. Il ne paraît pas déplacé dans l'appartement mais il n'a jamais parut de trop de toute façon seulement, c'est comme s'il ne cherchait plus à ne pas y être. Avec les années, Angelina s'était résignée à le voir rester dans l'ombre de Fred, en frère docile et son admiration personnelle pour la joie de vivre de son regretté petit ami n'y était sans aucun doute pas étrangère. Aujourd'hui, il est juste assis et sa présence envahit l'espace, étouffante de charisme.

« Tu as changé.

Le rire s'arrête et il écarte lentement les doigts pour laisser apparaître un œil bleu qui l'observe sans gêne. Elle connaît George depuis des années et ils sont amis depuis le départ. Avant même qu'elle ne commence à s'intéresser à Fred, George était déjà là, soutien, ami, confident. Il possédait tous les rôles mais jamais elle ne l'avait regardé comme elle le voit aujourd'hui.

Il est beau.

Cette information annihile sa faculté de penser momentanément. George en profite pour se lever en s'étirant et se rapprocher d'elle. Une pression sur la nuque et elle se retrouve à nouveau contre lui.

- Toi aussi Angie. Ce haut te va très bien. Dis à Alicia que je suis passé.

Il transplane et elle bascule vers l'avant, sonnée. Son cœur est stupide de battre aussi vite dans sa poitrine ou bien est-elle qui est stupide de réagir aussi vivement ?

* * *

**Juin**

* * *

Il est deux heures du matin. Pour changer, Angelina rentre de la chambre d'étudiant de William. Ses cheveux humides de transpiration frisent sur sa nuque et fusent en épis mal ordonnés sur sa tête. Sa peau est encore rouge des baisers qu'il y a déposé et son souffle court de s'être une fois de plus enfuie. Elle remet en place correctement son débardeur fuchsia, grimace en constatant qu'une des bretelles de dentelle est en partie déchirée et enregistre l'absence d'Alicia dans un coin de son cerveau.

Sa jupe asymétrique blanche remonte sur ses cuisses, un morceau du tissu coincé dans son sous vêtement. Son corps tout entier lui semble brûler et la sensation est amplifiée par les vagues de désir qui la traversent encore. Elle se sent maladroitement honteuse d'être une fois de plus partie lâchement avant la fin, de laisser William seul avec son envie mais ne parvient pas à trouver une explication sur cette fuite consente qui les laisse tous les deux insatisfaits.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et claque. Deux ombres s'enlacent. Au rayon de lune qui passe par la fenêtre, Angelina reconnaît Alicia qui embrasse voracement une silhouette masculine perdue dans l'ombre. Elle se tasse contre le mur, cherchant un moyen de se cacher dans sa chambre sans se faire voir du couple.

Apparemment, celui-ci à bien mieux à faire qu'à vérifier la présence de la propriétaire légitime de l'appartement. Alicia enroule ses bras autour de la nuque de l'homme, qui en retour, émet un grognement de plaisir. Retournant la situation à son avantage, il plaque la jeune femme contre le mur et alors que sa bouche se perd dans le décolleté, défait habilement son pantalon. Alicia tente de protester.

« Si Angie rentre… haa…

- Tu n'as pas dit qu'elle passerait la nuit chez cet imbécile d'irlandais qui lui sert de petit ami ?

- Elle rentre toujours. Arrête ! Imagine qu'elle nous trouve ! »

Il rit et Angelina reconnaît immédiatement ce rire même si elle n'a pas compris un mot des paroles échangées à voix basses. Son cœur ne s'affole pas dans sa poitrine, sa respiration ne se coupe pas. Pourtant, le sang quitte son visage, son désir pour William s'éteint comme de l'eau jetée sur un feu et elle ouvre la bouche stupidement, à la recherche d'air.

On dirait un cauchemar, une de ces scènes qu'on n'imagine jamais, qui n'arrive que dans les films de séries B dont sa mère raffole. Comme au ralenti, elle voit Alicia entourer les hanches fraichement dénudées, de ses jambes et chercher le contact. Le visage de George, avec ses yeux bleus et ses deux mèches nattées, se relève et l'aperçoit, cachée dans la pénombre, affolée.

Alors, la surprenant, il lui sourit, dévoilant sa dentition comme le ferait un animal sauvage. Tentateur, il lèche lentement le cou d'Alicia sans quitter Angelina des yeux. Nauséeuse, elle sent des larmes se mettre à couler sur son visage et transplane, tant qu'elle peut encore le faire.

Satisfait, George ferme les yeux et mord l'épaule d'Alicia qui gémit.

« N'y… n'y a-t-il pas eut un transplanage ? Tu es sûr qu'Angie n'est pas là ?

Il lui sourit avant de l'embrasser une fois de plus, sa main occupée à jouer avec un des seins de la jeune femme.

- Il n'y a que moi. Alicia… si nous profitions du lit pour une fois ?

- C'est celui d'Angie.

- Elle n'en saura rien.

Alicia s'apprête à refuser mais il propulse sèchement ses hanches contre elle et elle oublie totalement ses arguments.

- Dépêche !

Alicia dort paisiblement sous les draps, juste à côté de lui. Il respire calmement, la caresse de l'air passant sur sa peau nue. S'asseyant au milieu du lit, il attrape un morceau de drap et le porte à son visage, à la recherche de quelque chose, qu'il trouve immédiatement. Son odeur et celle d'Alicia, mélangée intimement avec celle, plus âcre et lourde du sexe.

Le sourire qui n'avait pas quitté ses lèvres depuis le départ d'Angelina disparaît. Ses traits se fanent et les cernes se font plus présents sous ses yeux. Il se force à tourner la tête vers la droite et sursaute. La chevelure brune sur l'oreiller, le corps, indubitablement féminin mais à la peau claire qui dort à ses côtés lui donne mal au cœur.

Avec précipitation, il quitte le lit et s'habille, transplanant rapidement, son pantalon tombant sur ses cuisses, fuyant ce sentiment de dégout qui l'envahit excessivement.

**Fin du chapitre.**

* * *

**Hum,**

**Comme d'habitude, je suis un peu nerveuse. Plusieurs choses, même si personne ne l'a signalé, au départ, j'ai précisé que George avait offert à Angelina une montre en or comme cadeau de Noël et plus tard, je me contente de parler de bracelet. Effectivement, c'est un bracelet, en or rose qui rappelle le corps d'un lion et dont la tête est une montre. Je ne sais pas si je suis très claire, je suppose que j'aurait dû le détailler un peu plus. Toutefois, ce n'est pas excessivement important pour l'histoire, donc, j'espère que vous me pardonnez ce faux pas !**

**La scène du coiffeur est la fameuse scène rajoutée. J'y tenais beaucoup pour ce qu'elle implique. Angelina veut changer et avancer même si c'est timide, même si pour un pas en avant, il semble qu'elle en fasse ensuite deux en arrière et ça passe par ce changement de coupe qu'elle n'avait jamais osée. Mentalement c'est une étape charnière. Qui plus est, se couper les cheveux est très symbolique du deuil dans certains pays et même au moyen âge chez nous. C'est aussi un signe de changement, de maturité, de passage à l'âge adulte en quelque sorte. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'Angelina sortait avec Fred depuis l'âge de 15-16 ans, en conséquence de quoi, il est le premier et le seul mec avec qui elle a eut des relations, surtout dans la logique puritaine anglaise de l'auteur original. Bref, c'était une scène très importante à mon sens même si elle est très courte.**

**La scène chez le glacier qui suit est aussi révélatrice de pas mal de choses. Je l'aime beaucoup.**

**Ne détestez pas William, le pauvre est vraiment à plaindre. Je veux dire, honnêtement, elle le laisse toujours en plan après l'avoir allumé, ça frustrerait n'importe qui et il n'est qu'un homme comme les autres ^^. Je suppose que sa main droite doit être une très bonne amie depuis qu'il sort avec Angelina. Mais ça, je ne le décrirai pas, croyez moi, il vaut mieux que ça reste sous entendu.**

**Mon nouveau George est un peu spécial mais comme vous pouvez le constater à la fin du chapitre, il n'est pas devenu un briseur de coeur, il est juste seul et il gère ça plutôt mal. Sans parler d'autres sentiments qu'il n'est peut être pas très fier de ressentir. D'une certaine manière, il est plus honnête et surtout plus conscient que leur relation (à lui et Angelina) n'était plus celle de deux amis et il le vit plutôt mal.**

**Il y a une scène qui me chiffonne toutefois (le reste du chapitre est plutôt satisfaisant). George s'est fait percer l'oreille. Ok, je ne sais pas pourquoi, je fais une fixation sur les oreilles masculines percées... Enfin, pas sur toutes en fait mais voilà, quand j'ai voulu créer cette nouvelle image de George, c'est venu naturellement et j'aurais probablement réagit comme Angelina l'a fait. Ca m'hypnotise littéralement (je suis vraiement heureuse qu'aucun de mes amis ne lise mes textes)**

**A la fin, vous saurez tout de mes penchants étranges ^^ (heureusement, il n'y en a pas tant que ça, sinon je perdrais tout espoir).**

**Assez parlé, je répond sur mon profil comme toujours. Ce sera demain dans la journée puisque je suis à la maison.**

**A bientôt.**

**Alfa**


	9. Chapter 8 Eruption

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de leur créateur, l'écriain JK Rowling. Merci à elle.

**Paring : **George/Angelina à terme. Actuellement, George/Alicia et William/Angelina

* * *

**Attention, dans ce chapitre, la température monte drôlement, ce qui explique le changement de catégorie. J'avais dit que je ne m'imaginais pas écrire un texte traitant des relations sexuelles entre William et Angelina, il semblerait que ce soit venu bien plus facilement que je ne le pensais. J'en suis la première surprise et la première atterée. Donc, prévoyez en conséquence, même si l'acte n'a rien de douloureux ^^, ça ne sera pas facile à lire **- j'en suis encore un peu retournée -** et surtout, ne m'en voulez pas trop !**

**Merci à Angelina, je viens de voir la review, je répondrais vite **- à condition que je ne m'endorme pas devant mon écran -** et merci aussi à toutes les alertes, n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, j'en serais ravie !**

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Eruption**

* * *

Le noir, partout, uniforme, isolant. Les battements de son cœur en écho incessant, douloureux. L'angoisse, suffocante, la transpiration glissant sur ses tempes. Les secondes s'écoulent et elle continue de marcher, du moins lui semble-t-il. Dans ce monde obscur, il n'y a ni sol, ni plafond, ni aspérités.

Elle penche la tête pour vérifier la présence de son corps. Elle porte une robe blanche sans bretelles, resserrée sous sa poitrine par un ruban de satin large de la même teinte. Pas un seul bijou à ses poignets, ni autour de son cou. Ces pieds nus disparaissent dans l'obscurité.

Le son d'une respiration quelque part. Où ? Elle court à présent dans ce vide intolérable. Son souffle haché s'envole en volutes blanchâtres rapidement englouties par le noir dévorant. Elle ralentit et s'arrête pour reprendre une avancée à petits pas timides.

Une nouvelle inspiration. Un gémissement qui s'éteint. Les larmes, brûlantes dévalent ses joues creusées par une tristesse implacable. Un soupir meurt sur ses lèvres rouges et sèches qu'elle humidifie d'un coup de langue et sur lesquelles s'échouent comme des vagues, l'eau salée de ses pleurs.

Un point blanc à l'horizon, qui grandit, atteint la taille d'un poing. Sans bouger, elle le fixe. Ses yeux protestent, ses paupières tressaillent, ses mains tremblent. Le point blanc est devenu une fenêtre lumineuse qui l'aveugle. Prudemment, elle s'en approche et du bout de ses doigts tremblants, en touche les contours.

Il n'y en a pas. La lumière est là et s'arrête où commence le noir. Juste assez large pour qu'elle y rentre si elle le souhaite. La peur, sourde, grandit en elle. Quelque soit ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, son corps tout entier anticipe la blessure que la découverte ne va pas manquer d'occasionner.

Imprudente, elle lève la jambe et d'un pas, d'un seul, franchit la distance pour entrer dans la lumière.

Des ombres connues, celles du canapé, du fauteuil, de la lampe sur la table basse. Elle est chez elle et il fait nuit. Les volets roulants sont à demis fermés, comme si le propriétaire s'était avéré indécis au moment de les descendre. Peut être a-t-il été interrompu aussi ?

Quelques détails paraissent différents. Cette veste en cuir de dragon oubliée sur le canapé, les restes d'un repas sur le comptoir de la cuisine, une tasse sur le sol, brisée et le cendrier débordant de mégots de cigarettes.

Elle se souvient de ce jour, celui de sa dispute avec George. Elle avance vers sa chambre tranquillement, prête à se voir dormir aux côtés d'Alicia mais à peine a-t-elle franchit la porte qu'elle ne voit plus qu'Alicia, nue, les jambes relevées posées sur les épaules d'un George qu'Angelina ne reconnaît pas et dont les hanches vont et viennent brutalement alors qu'il fait l'amour à Alicia.

Leurs gémissements comme des prières flottent dans la pièce. Les suppliques enfiévrées, susurrées d'Alicia et les réponses, hachées de George sont autant de coups de poignards qui s'enfoncent dans sa poitrine.

Elle les voit entrer, simples lames d'acier brillantes et le sang s'échappe des blessures, souillant sa robe immaculée. Une petite mélodie aigue retentit, semblable à celle des boîtes à musique de son enfance. Du sang s'échappe à présent de sa gorge, de ses yeux. Tournant la tête, son reflet dans le miroir lui renvoie une image horrible. Ce rouge qui s'étale sur ses joues, craquelle sur sa peau et zèbre sa gorge de traînées couleur cerise. Sa bouche s'ouvre pour hurler mais son cri reste muet.

La musique s'achève et le son d'une boîte que l'on ferme. Le creux de ses mains qu'elle regarde à travers un rideau de sang se lézarde avant de se morceler. Terrorisée, elle voit ses mains se transformer en poussière.

Sur le lit, le couple vient de terminer ses ébats et George murmure tendrement des mots d'amours à Alicia. Hurlant toujours silencieusement, Angelina voit son corps disparaître, tombant en cendres éparses qui se perdent dans le noir...

Et s'éveille.

Les draps trempés de sueur collent à son corps nu. Le souffle court, Angelina se relève et paniquée s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Son visage est pâle, ses traits tirés et durant une seconde, il est encore parcouru de trainées de sang imaginaires. Elle tourne le robinet et fait couler de l'eau. La morsure froide du liquide sur son visage brûlant éloigne le rêve en partie.

Son agitation a fini par réveiller William qui vient frapper à la porte, inquiet.

« Angelina ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La nausée l'empêche de répondre. Elle a juste le temps de se laisser tomber sur le sol devant la cuvette des toilettes avant de se mettre à vomir. Son dernier repas a été digéré mais les glaires qu'elle éjecte brûlent son œsophage. Elle ferme les yeux et les rouvre aussitôt affolée.

Du sang, partout et ces images qui défilent en boucle dans sa tête.

Pourquoi a-t-elle si mal ?

William vient s'asseoir près d'elle et lui caresse le dos doucement pour l'apaiser. Elle vomit encore deux fois avant de tirer la chasse et de partir se laver les dents.

Se mettre dans un tel état pour une scène aussi banale, vraiment, sa stupidité va devenir légendaire à ce rythme. William l'enlace et de manière totalement anarchique, le désir enflamme son corps. Horrifiée, elle rougit mais il se contente de lui sourire et elle perd pied.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent avec empressement et ne prennent pas le temps de se découvrir. Elles se dévorent mutuellement, sauvagement. La passion, brute, embrase chaque parcelle de sa peau, de son âme et soucieuse d'oublier pour quelques heures la réalité, Angelina s'abandonne totalement, profondément, au brasier qui l'embrase.

A la lueur orangée de la lumière d'appoint, leurs corps se frôlent et s'affolent, se frottent et se caressent sans pudeur ni douceur. D'une main il retient les poignets d'Angelina au-dessus de sa tête et de l'autre, il marque de ses ongles, ce corps qu'il voit cette nuit pour la première fois.

Soumise, elle se laisse faire, soupirant et gémissant. Son corps est comme ramollit par toute cette chaleur qui la traverse et la consume. Le torse de William qui s'abaisse vers elle est couvert de suçons qu'elle a apposés avec une ardeur insoupçonnée.

Ses yeux se ferment à moitié, son ventre se creuse sous les caresses de la main masculine qui descend toujours plus bas, jusqu'à cette partie d'elle, si chaude, si désireuse d'avoir plus.

Elle se mord les lèvres et brusquement creuse son dos jusqu'à former un arc. Ses jambes s'écartent, ses cuisses se contractent, ses abdominaux frémissent.

« Regarde-moi. »

Obéissante, elle se perd dans l'ambre vert des yeux de William qui la questionnent. Parler est définitivement impossible, son cerveau s'avère incapable de former une phrase cohérente. Il comprend et d'un mouvement sec, entre en elle.

Une onde de plaisir la traverse et le bruit de succion quand il se retire pour mieux revenir contre son pubis augmente d'un cran sa fébrilité. Dévoué à son acte, William relâche les mains d'Angelina qui aussitôt, plante ses ongles dans le dos large du jeune homme.

La montée de plaisir est violente, accélérée par le visage humide de sueur, déformé par l'extase qui approche de William. Ses mains deviennent incapables de se déplacer, ses hanches vont et viennent à la rencontre de celles de l'homme et l'orgasme survient, dévastateur.

Il la suit très vite et leurs deux corps épuisés retombent sur le matelas.

Après quelques minutes passées à reprendre leurs souffles, Angelina vient chercher les lèvres de William comme on plonge la main dans un bocal de bonbon et leurs langues s'enroulent, gourmandes, pécheresses.

Cette fois, hors de question qu'elle reste inactive et désireuse de rattraper son inactivité précédente, Angelina renverse le corps de William, le plaque sur le lit et entreprend à son tour, de l'amener jusqu'à la jouissance.

Le réveil sonne en mode buzzer. Un marteau piqueur a élu domicile dans son cerveau et s'en donne à cœur joie. Les yeux obstinément clos, Angelina se colle contre la source de chaleur proche.

Le rire de William l'oblige à revenir dans le monde réel et à regret, elle quitte le monde cotonneux et réconfortant d'un sommeil sans rêves.

« Quoi ? Je veux dormir.

- C'est le premier jour des partiels. Tu es certaine de vouloir sécher ?

Elle ouvre les yeux et se relève, paniquée.

- Où sont mes habits ? Oh bon sang, on va être en retard. Bouge-toi qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

William ne bouge pas. Sa jupe déjà enfilée, elle se bat avec son soutient gorge quand elle réalise que son petit ami ne s'active pas.

- Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ?

Il est assis nu au dessus des draps et ses traits sont tristes. Angelina répète, soucieuse.

- Quoi ?

- Vas-tu me quitter à présent ?

Elle en lâche son sac de surprise et se penche pour le saisir une nouvelle fois.

- Au risque de passer pour une attardée, quoi ?

- Tu pleurais cette nuit quand on a fait l'amour la première fois. Tu pleurais aussi pendant la seconde, après avoir vomit et tu pleurais encore la troisième fois quand tu as mené la danse. Si coucher avec moi te fais si mal, nous devons rompre immédiatement.

Elle lui jette un t-shirt et un caleçon avant de lui tourner purement et simplement le dos. La main sur la poignée de la porte, elle se décide enfin à parler, cachant son mal être sous un ton enjoué.

- Idiot. Je ne vais pas te quitter et c'était très bien cette nuit. Ne t'inquiète pas. A plus tard. »

A peine la porte passée, Angelina s'effondre sur le sol, ses mains sur son visage. Elle ne s'en souvient pas. Comment peut-elle ne pas se rappeler avoir pleuré ?

* * *

Un quart d'heure avant le début des partiels, Angelina écrase avec le pied sa troisième cigarette. Le ciel est d'un bleu métallique inquiétant et l'air transporte l'odeur de la pluie. Alicia n'est toujours pas là, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

Dix minutes avant l'examen, l'angoisse l'emporte. Elle transplane.

Ses mains tremblent devant le canapé. Elle serre les poings et étouffe un début de larmes. Le moment est mal choisit pour ressentir des émotions aussi extrêmes.

« Alicia ? Tu vas être en retard dépêches-… toi »

Sa meilleure amie dort paisiblement, les draps défaits enroulés autour de son corps nu comme les bandelettes d'une momie. L'odeur du sexe a depuis longtemps disparue de la pièce mais le cœur d'Angelina se serre.

Sans un mot, elle tire sur les draps, agrippant l'épaule d'Alicia durement et la secoue sans ménagement. La jeune femme finit par ouvrir les yeux en grommelant.

« Georges, laisse-moi dormir… Oh merde ! Angie !

Angelina la regarde relever ses jambes dans un réflexe de protection et décide de passer outre ses sentiments personnels. Elle se contente de lui tourner le dos et de quitter la pièce.

- Les partiels commencent dans cinq minutes. Bouges-toi. »

Tout en courant dans les couloirs de l'université, elle se déteste de se sentir trahie.

* * *

La première journée a été épuisante et le retour à l'appartement réveille la plaie encore bien trop fraîche d'Angelina.

Sous les yeux tristes de sa meilleure amie, elle ouvre les fenêtres, la baie vitrée en grand et sort sur le minuscule balcon.

Le ciel est d'un bleu limpide, sans le moindre point blanc, prémices d'un nuage à l'horizon. La chaleur est étouffante, comme avant un orage mais ce n'est pas le temps qui meurt d'envie de gronder, seulement elle et son cœur qui semble se morceler à mesure que passent les minutes.

Alicia s'approche, hésitante. Angelina se retourne et sans lui jeter un regard, se contente d'enlever ses talons pour aller les déposer dans l'entrée. Comme un robot au système d'exploitation bien conçus, elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain et se déshabille.

L'eau tiède ne suffit pas à dénouer ses muscles de la tension qui les habite et pendant qu'elle se sèche, elle songe à contrecœur qu'elle ne l'en croyait pas capable. Lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte, Alicia est assise dos au mur, entre la porte de la salle de bain et celle de la chambre. Les jambes relevées contre sa poitrine, elle n'a jamais parue aussi perdue.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elles se connaissent, Angelina n'arrive pas à lui parler. Sa bouche reste obstinément fermée parce qu'il n'y a rien, finalement, à déclarer qui pourrait les réconforter toutes les deux.

Au moment d'entrer dans la chambre, Angelina sent son courage s'en aller au galop et la douleur revenir. Elle chasse les premières larmes et résolument, se force à enlever les draps avec les mains plutôt qu'à coup de baguette. Tant pis si ces mains tremblent, tant pis si les larmes s'écrasent sur le tissu irrémédiablement tâché. Aucune lessive, aucun sort, ne pourra jamais effacer ce qui s'est passé la veille.

Il est hors de question qu'elle les supporte à nouveau sur sa peau. Elle les plie soigneusement et les dépose dans la cabine de douche dans la salle de bain. Sous les yeux effarés d'Alicia, elle leur met le feu et les observe se consumer. Quand il ne reste plus qu'un tas de cendres, elle part chercher une balayette et ramasse consciencieusement la moindre poussière avant d'aller tout jeter dans la poubelle de la cuisine.

Dans le silence, les sanglots d'Alicia sont comme le son d'une trotteuse la nuit quand on cherche le sommeil, ou comme les gouttes d'eau qui s'échappent d'un robinet qui fuit alors qu'on tente désespérément de se concentrer sur ses révisions.

Agacée, Angelina claque sa langue dans sa bouche, faisant cesser net les pleurs. Alicia relève la tête vers elle, comme un chiot qui attendrait patiemment la punition qu'il sait méritée et brusquement, Angelina ne se sent même plus en colère.

Juste infiniment lasse et fatiguée. Vide aussi. Les mots s'échappent, comme des voleurs, pressés de fuir, distants.

« Songe à te trouver un nouvel appartement. »

Tout est dit, consommé. Pour le moment, Angelina ne se sent pas la force de rester en présence d'Alicia même si au fond, elle ne peut rien lui reprocher. Elle n'accepte pas, c'est tout.

Fourrant dans son sac quelques affaires, elle n'ajoute rien, pas même un aurevoir avant de transplaner chez William.

* * *

Lorsqu'il lui ouvre la porte, l'immense sourire qui éclaire son visage ne lui donne pas envie de lui répondre. Un peu sonnée, Angelina se hisse sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrasse rapidement.

« Chirurgie demain pour toi aussi ?

Il hoche la tête et elle lui répond d'un sourire, crispé mais volontaire.

- Alors Docteur, je serais votre patiente.

Et sans se préoccuper de l'étonnement de William, elle s'allonge docilement sur le lit, la tête tournée vers lui, décidée à jouer le jeu, quitte à se brûler les ailes. Ce soir plus encore que la veille, elle ne veut ni réfléchir, ni ressentir de regrets. Elle veut juste vivre et se savoir aimée, juste arrêter ce cercle vicieux qui la pousse toujours, jours après jours, à pleurer seule chez elle.

- Docteur ? Dois-je me déshabiller ?

Il referme la porte et devant l'entêtement d'Angelina, décide lui aussi, de lancer les dès.

- Je vais le faire.

Ses mains grandes, tremblent quand il ouvre un à un les boutons de la tunique rayée verte et grise qu'elle porte. La peau de ses doigts est calleuse et sèche sur sa peau fraîche et la chaleur monte lentement, au fur et à mesure qu'il la dénude.

Il doit s'y reprendre plusieurs fois avant de parvenir à déziper la fermeture éclair de sa jupe et le gémissement qu'elle pousse quand il effleure ses hanches, les surprends tous les deux.

Le rouge aux joues comme un adolescent avant sa première fois, William à bien du mal à lancer les sorts pour vérifier les organes vitaux et se concentrer sur sa révision.

Tentatrice, Angelina l'appelle dans un murmure, en saisissant un de ses mains qu'elle fait glisser sur son corps, délicieusement.

- Docteur, je me sens si bizarre, juste ici.

Et pose la main à l'emplacement de son cœur. William échange un regard empli de désir avec elle mais n'ose pas parler, de peur de se réveiller sans doute. Il sursaute quand fermement, elle guide leurs mains plus bas.

- C'est si chaud ! Suis-je malade ?

Il arrache sa main et recule jusqu'à s'asseoir sur le bureau. Il ferme les yeux et ses mains crispées agrippent le rebord du plateau dans une tentative désespérée de bloquer la chute vertigineuse de ses sentiments. Etonnée, Angelina lève la tête et va pour le questionner mais il la devance.

Ses yeux naviguent de la chemise froissée blanche rayée de bleu nuit au pantalon droit noir, à son visage fatigué, visiblement épuisé par les nuits à réviser et part – elle s'en rend compte à présent – les excentricités de sa petite amie.

Ses paupières obstinément fermées, ses mains dont les jointures ressortent, sa poitrine qui se lève et s'abaisse par saccades, tout son langage corporel est en émoi et pourtant elle refuse de comprendre, jusqu'à ce que la phrase qu'il vient de prononcer poursuive son chemin, de ses oreilles à son cerveau et qu'elle prenne véritablement conscience du sens des mots qu'elle contient.

- Rhabilles-toi.

- Quoi ?

Ce n'est pas possible, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas elle aussi prendre sans donner ? Pourquoi Alicia arrive-t-elle à conjuguer sexe et amour dans des phrases indépendantes et elle non ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'elle reste à l'arrière sans personne pour la consoler ? Pourquoi faut-il des mots pour que les gens se comprennent, pourquoi faut-il… Est-elle condamnée à étouffer sa tristesse dans un vulgaire oreiller comme un enfant pleure auprès de son doudou ?

- Si tu n'es pas capable de simplement réviser, mieux vaut que tu rentres.

- C'est une plaisanterie ? Comment je dois le prendre ?

Il passe nerveusement la main dans ses cheveux, la tête résolument tournée sur le côté pour ne pas la regarder. Ce simple geste semble la liquéfier. Comme dans son rêve où le sang et les larmes se mélangeaient jusqu'à ne plus former qu'un tout qui finissaient par la désagréger, lui aussi lui tourne le dos, lui aussi s'éloigne et elle refuse obstinément de l'accepter.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui cloche ? Au lieu de jouer les allumeuses ?

- Tout va bien !

- C'est ça et pourquoi t'es tu sentie obligée de crier dans ce cas ? Pourquoi es-tu sur le point de fondre en larmes ? Pourquoi as-tu pleuré cette nuit ? Je ne veux pas juste coucher avec toi Angelina alors arrête de me prendre pour un vulgaire sex friends d'accord ?

Se laissant tomber sur le matelas, Angelina rabat maladroitement les pans de sa tunique sur sa poitrine.

- Je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas t'en parler.

- Très bien. Je vais aller demander à Flemming de me prêter un matelas. Tu as besoin d'être seule. Bonne nuit. »

Et sans l'embrasser, muni de ses cahiers de révisions, il s'en va.

Automatiquement, Angelina pose son bras sur ses yeux pour cacher ses larmes.

« Je suis désolée. »

Le plus grave dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle ne sait même pas de quoi elle s'excuse.

* * *

Le dernier examen est terminé. En rangeant ses affaires, Angelina se sent à la fois soulagée et tendue. Maintenant quoi qu'il arrive, le sort est joué et les résultats lui diront si elle s'en est sortie. Quelques rangées derrière elle, Alicia enfile son manteau en lui lançant des coups d'œil peu discrets.

Jamais avant cette année, elles ne s'étaient autant disputées et en vérité, Alicia ne sait pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour recoller les morceaux. Elle se sent coupable d'avoir couché avec George dans le lit d'Angelina mais sur le moment, elle n'a pas réfléchit aux conséquences. En fait, elle ne comprend pas exactement en quoi c'est grave, mis à part que depuis, sa meilleure amie ne lui adresse plus la parole et passe le moins de temps possible dans les mêmes pièces qu'elle.

George n'a pas parut secoué une seule seconde quand elle lui a raconté, ce qui ne rend pas les choses plus faciles. Il a juste fait _« Ah »_ et lui a caressé les cheveux. Difficile de savoir avec ça ce qu'il pense.

Dans le couloir, elles se retrouvent à marcher dans la même direction, comme deux étrangères et la situation la rend hystérique. Les murs délavés de l'université, le sol d'une teinte indéfinissable, usé par le passage des milliers de pas, l'odeur particulière qui ne sent rien mais qui pourtant est pleine d'un quelque chose que son nez reconnaît sans parvenir à se fixer sur ce que c'est, tout ça lui fait horreur.

Sa meilleure amie marche à quelques pas devant elle, si proche qu'en tendant le bras elle pourrait la toucher mais si lointaine dans sa personnalité actuelle. Angelina a toujours été le genre de fille à tout prendre sur elle, à garder ses problèmes pour ne pas déranger les autres, quitte à paraître insensible et cette carapace qu'elle s'est forgée au fil des années lui a été très utile à la mort de Fred. Seulement aujourd'hui, Alicia voudrait lui faire comprendre qu'elle a le droit d'être faible, le droit de pleurer devant quelqu'un, que ce n'est pas grave, ni même gênant, que c'est normal mais elle ne sait pas comment faire.

Les mots qui quittent sa bouche traîtreusement ne sont pas les meilleurs ni même les plus réconfortants mais ce sont les seuls qui lui sont venus à l'esprit et qu'il faut qu'elle dise quelque chose avant que la situation prenne des allures de séparation.

« Est-ce parce que c'était ton lit à toi et à Fred ? Ou est-ce simplement le fait que je couche avec George qui te dérange ?

Angelina se fige et soupire avant de se remettre à marcher. Le silence dure si longtemps qu'Alicia est persuadée qu'aucune réponse ne viendra combler le vide et quand, enfin, sa meilleure amie parle, sa voix est détachée, presque indifférente.

- Tant que tu es heureuse ça me va. J'ai juste été surprise.

- Il n'y a pas que ça Angie. Tu peux tout me dire, tu le sais…

Angelina se tourne vers elle en hurlant un _« NON »_ qui résonne en écho fantôme dans l'atmosphère pendant plusieurs minutes. L'une en face de l'autre, elles ne prêtent aucune attention aux étudiants qui passent autour et les regardent comme on observe un animal dans un zoo.

Alicia l'observe, ses yeux perdus, comme aveugles à la vérité. Les vêtements d'Angelina sont lisses et parfaitement en place. Ses cheveux courts propres et brillants sont sagement coiffés, mêmes ses mains paraissent plus douces qu'à l'accoutumée. Et depuis trois jours, malgré les examens, elle sort courir pendant plus d'une heure tous les jours.

- Comment ça non ?

- Je ne peux pas tout te dire ! Je ne peux pas t'expliquer un comportement auquel je n'ai moi-même pas de réponses ! Je ne peux pas te dire ce qui me détruit le plus entre le fait que tu es osé coucher avec un mec dans mon lit, dans mon appartement, ou que ce mec ait été George ! Tu l'as détruit à l'époque, tu t'es amusée avec lui sans t'apercevoir une seconde qu'il t'aimait comme un fou et c'est moi qui l'ai ramassé ! Je ne peux pas te dire que je te déteste ou que je le déteste, parce que je crois que c'est moi que je déteste le plus en ce moment ! Et je ne peux pas non plus te parler de ma relation avec William parce que je ne sais pas si s'en est une, si c'est passager, si ça va durer, ni ce que je ressens pour lui. Alors non, je ne peux pas tout te dire et je ne veux pas tout te dire !

- Je…

- Je mange avec Harry, Ron et Ginny ce soir, fais ce que tu veux. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Angelina plante Alicia au milieu du couloir sans voir qu'en arrière se tient William et qu'il est bouleversé.

* * *

L'ambiance est légère et détendue quand Angelina arrive au restaurant. Harry et Ron discutent d'une affaire. Ron vient d'entrer comme stagiaire pour clôturer ses études d'Auror et bien entendu, il fait équipe avec son meilleur ami. Dans une superbe robe ivoire à dos nu, très échancrée sur la poitrine, Ginny les regarde s'enthousiasmer avec un petit sourire discret. Les deux émeraudes serties de diamants qu'Harry lui a offerts pour leurs fiançailles sont les seuls bijoux qu'elle porte, à l'exception d'un fin bracelet en or à son poignet droit.

Ginny s'est un peu la métamorphose de la chenille en papillon. D'une année à l'autre, s'est révélée à sa famille et à ses proches, mature, sereine, compréhensive. Sa relation avec Harry est très équilibrée contrairement à ce que beaucoup de mauvaises langues pensent. Avec elle, le poids de la guerre semble s'alléger de ses épaules et Harry apparaît plus posé, plus mesuré.

Angelina se sent subitement gauche et seule, comme une tâche dans un ciel sans nuages et plus elle se rapproche de la table, plus la sensation s'accroit au point qu'elle ne parvient qu'à grand peine à sourire.

« Bonsoir. »

Ron lui sourit immédiatement, chaleureux comme à son habitude et le poids dans la poitrine d'Angelina diminue quelque peu. Harry se lève et vient l'embrasser, déposant deux baisers silencieux sur ses joues brûlantes. Ginny lui fait signe de s'asseoir et vient saisir sa main quelques secondes, le temps de la serrer doucement, lui apportant soutien et réconfort.

Puis, comme si de rien n'était, ils l'associent à la conversation, comme si elle en avait toujours fait partie et la pression s'envole. Bombardée de questions, Angelina cache son sourire d'un geste de la main, manquant de rire aux éclats devant les rappels à l'ordre incessants que se lancent Harry et Ron entre deux soupirs heureux de Ginny.

Durant l'apéritif et l'entrée, Angelina a presque l'impression d'être revenue à Poudlard. L'ambiance chaleureuse des repas dans la Grande Salle est à portée de main dans sa mémoire et c'est un peu comme une porte qui s'ouvre sur un passé joyeux, un brin innocent mais jamais douloureux. Les bougies enfermées dans leurs globes de verres diffusent leur lumière, paresseusement et les conversations autour de leur table ont le bruit de ces fonds sonores indistincts et réconfortants.

Un serveur impeccable dans son costume noir et son tablier blanc, leur amène le plat principal, du poisson et Harry se racle la gorge, éclatant la bulle de joie crée précédemment.

« Bien Angie, même si on t'adore tous les trois tu le sais _– il lui fait un clin d'œil et elle cligne des yeux rapidement en faisant semblant de se pâmer – _je t'ai invité parce que j'ai quelque chose à te proposer.

- Vas-y, exprime-toi.

C'est Ron qui le devance, s'exprimant avec un ton mesuré.

- George m'a dit que tu souhaitais te spécialiser en psychomagie. C'est vrai ?

Même si elle ne sait pas comment George peut être au courant, elle acquiesce, se demandant où il veut en venir. Curieuse, elle se penche inconsciemment en avant, manquant de plonger le collier de William dans son assiette.

- Avec Harry - et Ginny nous soutient parce qu'elle nous aime. Hermione aussi, mais comme elle se bat pour faire passer une loi contre la maltraitance des Elfes de Maison… Bref, tu la connais.

Ron se gratte la tête, visiblement perdu dans ses explications et s'efforce de lui sourire mais ses traits sont trop forcés pour paraître naturels. D'un coup de coude dans le ventre qui se veut tout sauf discret, Harry lui fait signe de se reprendre et tant bien que mal, Ron parvient à se remettre en selle.

- Nous aimerions faire quelque chose pour aider les enfants et les familles des victimes de la guerre. Il y a des centaines d'orphelins en Grande-Bretagne et les traumatismes vont demander des années de suivis et de thérapies.

Angelina acquiesce de la tête.

- C'est une bonne idée. Même parmi les adultes, nombreux sont ceux qui auraient besoin de réapprendre à se parler, à se faire confiance et à mettre simplement des mots sur les horreurs qu'ils ont subits.

Harry lui sourit tristement, hochant la tête en l'écoutant parler.

- Il y a aussi les jeunes de notre âge, parfois même plus jeunes, qui se sont retrouvés enrôlés de force dans le camp des mangemorts et qui sont condamnés à vivre avec le souvenir des crimes qu'ils ont été forcés de commettre.

Ron semble dubitatif sur les propos de son meilleur ami et Ginny, le regard vide, semble perdue dans ses pensées. Harry remonte ses lunettes d'un geste précis, décidé à faire comprendre son point de vu.

- Tous les mangemorts ne l'étaient pas par plaisir Ron. Tu sais à quel point il est difficile de choisir de se battre quand sa famille est menacée. Tout le monde ne naît pas courageux.

- Mais je ne comprends pas en quoi cette histoire me concerne, Harry. Je n'ai pas d'argent à te donner et peu de connaissances. A part en tant que soutien physique et moral, et vous pouvez être assurez que je vous soutiendrais, je ne peux guère vous aider.

Ginny cligne des yeux et se tourne en partie vers Angelina. Sa robe ivoire accentue la pâleur naturelle de sa peau et fait ressortir ses tâches de rousseur. Lorsqu'elle parle, sa voix est comme le murmure éthéré d'une apparition fantomatique.

- Tu te trompes. Qui mieux que toi pourrait être la présidente de cette fondation ?

- Quoi ! Mais je ne suis même pas encore diplômée ! Et même si je l'obtiens dans deux ans, vous ne pourrez pas attendre jusque là ! Les gens ne pourront pas attendre autant !

Ron, en train d'avaler goulument comme à son habitude, le contenu de son assiette, se fige, fourchette en l'air.

- En fait si on peut. D'une part parce que ce genre de démarches prend énormément de temps et que nous avons besoin de réfléchir à la structure, au nombre de psychomages, aux thérapies et à tout un tas de détails que nous devons régler parfaitement avant de présenter notre projet.

- Il faut une structure légère dans un premier temps. Des psychomages bénévoles qui accepteraient des prises de contact à distance, par lettres. Ainsi, les personnes se sentiraient moins enfermées dans une structure classique, malade-médecin.

- Tu vois, tu y réfléchis déjà ! Alors, est-ce que tu es partante ?

- Bien sûr ! Peut être pas pour être présidente mais honnêtement, ça ne change rien au fait que je n'ai aucun diplôme et aucune expérience !

Harry secoue sa main avant de saisir un morceau de pain pour saucer son assiette, un air gourmand sur le visage. Ginny l'observe faire avec l'air blasé de celle qui sait que toutes ses remarques éventuelles rentreront dans une oreille pour ressortir par l'autre sans s'inscrire dans la mémoire de son fiancé.

- Je peux soutenir ton CV pour que tu entres à Sainte Mangouste cet été en section psychomagie. Cela pourrait t'aider, non ? J'ai besoin de monter ce projet avec quelqu'un de convaincu, qui s'investira à deux cent pour cent, je ne veux pas que tout tombe à l'eau parce qu'au bout du compte, les mécènes n'auront pas le cran de tenir tête au ministère ! »

Angelina ne sait pas quoi répondre. Conscient de sa gêne, Harry change de sujet. Jusqu'à ce que George ne franchisse soudainement la porte du restaurant, se dirigeant immédiatement vers eux et tirant Angelina vers lui, sans se soucier des exclamations de surprise des clients.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter à Alicia ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? Lâche-moi !

- Le repas est terminé. Elle réfléchira à votre proposition. Angie, vient.

- Non !

Elle ramène son bras contre elle et se rassoit, butée. George cligne des yeux, abasourdi. Elle lui trouve l'air stupide, comme si elle ne lui avait jamais rien refusé depuis qu'ils se connaissent. A lui à présent de comprendre qu'elle n'est pas une poupée en porcelaine, sage et incapable de se défendre, de bouger, d'exister ! Elle serre les dents, la colère dirigeant ses pensées et ses actes, décidée enfin, à vivre comme elle en a envie.

- Non ?

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend mais ça attendra que tu te sois calmé. Ton comportement est totalement disproportionné et immature.

Si les yeux de George pouvaient s'écarquiller plus, nul doute qu'ils le feraient. Pas préparé à cette dispute, persuadé qu'elle le suivrait sans rechigner, tirant temporairement un tirant temporairement un trait sur leur froid, il est complètement dépassé par la dispute qui se profile.

Il jette des regards nerveux vers les tables avoisinantes, à la recherche d'un support illusoire mais d'un accord tacite propre à tous les humains, chacun se détourne de la table et de ce groupe étrange d'amis qui provoquent un esclandre. Il s'entête, voulant lui faire entendre raison à tout prix sans réaliser qu'il n'y parviendra pas et qu'elle a déjà pris sa décision.

- Alicia est venue au magasin en larmes me dire que tout était fini. C'est de ta faute. Alors tu vas venir avec moi et t'excuser auprès d'elle. Arrête de t'éloigner des gens qui t'aiment juste parce que tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Angelina croise les bras et lui offre un sourire aussi carnassier et malsain que celui qu'il lui a adressé, cette fameuse nuit maudite imprimée dans ses rétines.

- Tu te trompes. Que je sois ou non avec vous, je continue à souffrir. Ne joue pas les Saints, tu es l'instigateur de ma dispute avec Alicia et l'unique responsable de ses larmes.

Sur le visage crispé de George, Angelina aperçoit un tic qu'elle connaît bien au coin des lèvres et sait qu'elle a visé juste. Il se sent coupable et elle ne compte pas étouffer ses craintes.

Elle a toujours eut la vengeance mauvaise mais jamais encore elle n'avait pu prendre tant de plaisir à faire souffrir quelqu'un et sa dernière phrase assassine, fuse comme la lame d'un poignard, en direction d'un George qui semble se briser devant eux.

- Ta présence ici et ta petite scène me donne envie de vomir.

Désemparé, George regarde son frère, sa sœur et son futur beau frère un court instant et finit par prendre une décision qui parait lui coûter beaucoup. Quand il parle, sa voix tremble et se brise sous l'émotion.

- A quel point t'ais-je blessé cette fois pour que tu veuilles à ce point me faire souffrir ? Je ne voulais pas ça Angie, je te le promets.

Angelina sent ses yeux la piquer et comprend avec horreur qu'elle va bientôt fondre une nouvelle fois en larmes. Incapable d'accepter l'idée de paraître aussi faible, elle se lève et pousse sa chaise contre la table.

- Harry, Ron, Ginny, je suis désolée mais je ne pourrais pas finir le repas. Je vous remercie de la proposition, je vais sérieusement y réfléchir. Merci encore, je paierai la note, faites-vous plaisir. Bonne soirée.

George lui tend la main et durant une seconde, elle envisage de la saisir et de s'excuser. Les yeux bleus pleins d'espoir ne regardent qu'elle, indifférents aux visages surpris de sa famille. Elle choisit pourtant de le dépasser même si au moment où ses jambes se mettent en mouvement, elle pourrait se défigurer à coups d'ongles rageurs.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire sauf que je vais me réconcilier avec Alicia. Pas pour toi, pour elle et pour moi, parce que c'est ma meilleure amie. »

Se détestant comme jamais, elle quitte la salle sans s'arrêter ni se retourner. Dehors l'air est frais et les passants souriants. George ne la suit pas, probablement trop accablé pour retenter un énième bras de fer qu'il sait perdu d'avance et quelque part, cette absence de poursuite la déçoit.

Des couples flânent, blottis l'un contre l'autre ou discutant en se tenant la main. Toute seule, elle erre un moment, traînant devant les vitrines plongées dans le noir des boutiques du Chemin de Traverse.

Ses pas l'amènent inconsciemment jusqu'à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive. Deux amies y dégustent des glaces en discutant gaiement. Ecœurée, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à passer une commande monstrueuse pour se remonter le moral, Angelina fait demi-tour et reprend sa marche sans but.

Quittant le monde magique pour les rues de Londres, elle finit par descendre une volée de marches pour accéder à la Tamise. Le niveau est bas et le fleuve noir. Elle s'assoit sur les graviers, sentant ces derniers se glisser dans ses chaussures ouvertes et griffer ses jambes nues.

Sa robe, beige clair aux motifs imprimés chocolats est un peu fine et elle n'a pas pensé à prendre un gilet. Résultat, rapidement, la fraîcheur nocturne imprime sur sa peau, l'habituelle chair de poule. Elle se frotte les bras et les épaules, sans faire un geste pour se relever et partir.

L'eau est calme et il n'y a pas un souffle de vent. Les rumeurs de la ville s'éloignent comme une feuille oubliée dévale un cours d'eau.

Alors, enfin, les larmes qu'elle a retenues si longtemps, s'écoulent sur ses joues glacées, noisettes brillantes, qui partent mourir dans son cou.

**Fin du chapitre**

* * *

**Voilà, pour le texte, je me répète mais n'hésitez surtout pas à donner votre avis, pour m'aider à progresser et si vous êtes tentés par une carrière de bêta reader, n'hésitez pas non plus !**

**Là dessus, je vais retourner bander mon poignet, j'ai super mal ^^. **

**Alfa**


	10. Chapter 9 : Ondées

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages des Romains Harry Potter sont la proporiété de leur créateur, JK Rowling, merci à elle.

**Résumé du chapitre précédent **_- je pense malheureusement que ce soit nécessaire - _**: **Après avoir surprise Alicia et George, Angelina a passé la nuit chez William. Elle évite conscieusieument Alicia, à qui elle ne sait pas quoi dire, et les non dits s'enchaînent. Invitée au restaurant par Harry, Ginny et Ron, elle accepte de devenir médicomage. George arrive au restaurant et une fois de plus, le ton monte. Sous ses yeux écarquillés, elle fuit, une fois de plus, pour ne pas lui montrer sa douleur.

**Note d'avant lecture :** A tous et à toutes, je m'excuse au ras du sol pour le délai. Je m'excuse pour vous avoir laissé sur une telle fin de chapitre, je m'excuse pour ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles, je m'excuse de publier sans dire quand exactement, je pourrais répondre aux reviews. Tout est assez confus en ce moment et j'ai sport dans 20 minutes donc, pour les explications, il faut que je me dépêche ! J'ai commencé au mois de mai, des ateliers créatifs_ - vous pouvez décorché si ça ne vous intérésse pas -_ et ça me prend beaucoup de temps. J'ai l'impression que toute ma vie s'articule autour de ça _- ce n'est pas qu'une impression d'ailleurs -_ et même si je prend énormément de plaisir à tout ça, donner, partager, créer avec les gens, je regrette de plus avoir le temps d'écrire, ou de finir un bouquin _- cette pauvre Justine n'en finit plus de m'attendre, oui je lis Sade et ça ne me choque même pas -_ en fait, mon planning est devenu un vrai jonglage et croyez-moi je n'ai pas l'habitude de voir dire aux gens, je ne peux pas avant telle date... Je trouve ça horrible. Bref, j'ai lâché mon poste de bénévole dans l'association sportive pour avoir plus de temps, j'espère que ça va m'aider. Ecrire reste important pour moi et je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, j'y met beaucoup de mon âme.

Ensuite, au passage, je trouve que brusquement, j'ai eut beaucoup de reviews en passant en statut M, le monde n'est-il vraiment entouré que de petits pervers ? ^^ Bien, j'avoue que ça correspond tout de même plus à l'ambiance générale maintenant, ne vous attendez pas a des scènes de sexe torride dans tous les chapitres _- ne serait ce que dans un seul d'ailleurs -_ je n'en écrit que lorsqu'elles me paraissent nécessaires mais oui, il va sans doute y avoir un peu plus de passages.

Dans ce chapitre, vous suivrez le point de vue de George, c'est venu comme ça. Avec Angelina, je n'arrivais pas à écrire le chapitre. Du coup, certaines scènes sont reportées à plus tard, tant pis et c'est intéréssant pour une fois, de savoir ce qu'il se passe dans la caboche masculine. Je tiens juste à signaler que non, je ne suis pas persuadée que les mecs ne pensent qu'au sexe, de toute façon, on ne vaut pas mieux qu'eux sur ce point là même si on le nie avec véhémence ^^. Seulement, je pense qu'on tombe tous d'accord sur combien il est parfois difficile de ne pas laisser une main s'égarer ou simplement d'avoir envie d'embrasser quelqu'un alors que ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit et combien il est dur de devoir résister à une attirance. On a tous connu ça je pense, donc, vraiment, les hommes, ne criez pas ! J'ai l'impression de justifier mon comportement au lieu de défendre un point de vue, c'est assez perturbant - ou je fais simplement des liaisons que je ne devrais pas faire ici - bref, j'ai cours dans 5 min, je suis en retard !

Je vous embrasse, vous remercie encore pour être toujours là, toujours présents, pour me lire, me laisser vos impressions et soyez certains que ça compte énormément pour moi.

Alfa

* * *

**Chapitre 9 Ondées**

* * *

_**Août**_

Ses yeux gonflés de fatigue s'ouvrent sur le plafond carmin de la chambre. Les limbes du sommeil tant recherché disparaissent lentement et sa vision se précise. Ses lèvres s'ouvrent et laissent échapper un soupir couvert par la respiration paisible à ses côtés.

Ses pupilles bleues jouent à cache cache derrière ses paupières qui se referment sans arrêt. Il voudrait encore dormir. Une heure, deux heures, le plus possible pour que jamais demain n'arrive avec son cortège de conséquences. Bien qu'il soit la principale cause de son insomnie, il ne cherche pas à combattre ce qu'il considère comme une juste punition.

Alicia près de lui a enroulé ses mains autour de son bras gauche qu'elle tient fermement, de peur qu'il ne s'échappe, ce qui, il doit bien l'avouer, est une idée tentante. Le réveil sur sa droite imprime dans ses rétines ses chiffres rouges comme un fer passé au feu et les minutes mettent tellement de temps à passer qu'il lui semble qu'on y a rajouté des secondes.

Une heure passe et ce calme qui bien souvent l'apaise et l'aide à se rendormir, l'irrite davantage à chaque chiffre qui défile. A trois heure, exténué de ce combat qu'il s'obstine à livrer sans résultat, il dégage son bras de la poigne ramollie d'Alicia et quitte la pièce.

Sur la porte qui se referme, les paupières de la jeune femme papillonnent et ses pupilles vertes se fixent comme une caméra sur le bois acajou. Durant quelques minutes, elle pense qu'il est allé aux toilettes, qu'il va revenir mais rapidement, elle sent monter en elle la certitude que les draps vont refroidir. Par la fenêtre ouverte, la nuit noire apporte un léger vent, une fraîcheur relative qui la réconforte. Il fait si chaud à Londres depuis quelques jours que tout souffle d'air est un soulagement.

Tout en s'asseyant au milieu du lit, elle passe ses mains sur son corps, cherchant inconsciemment à se rassurer. Quelque chose ne va pas en ce moment et ses amis s'éloignent un à un d'elle sans qu'elle ne comprenne ce qu'elle a fait de mal pour obtenir une telle réaction. Elle soupire et joue avec ses orteils, espérant que George va se décider à revenir.

Ce dernier, après un détour rapide par sa chambre, histoire de changer de caleçon, a trouvé comme point de chute, le canapé du salon. Tourné vers le couloir, il l'appelait muettement. Allongé, il observe à présent le plafond, en se disant que lui aussi, décidément, il le connaît par cœur.

Sur la table basse, de l'encre, une plume et un parchemin déjà noirci de lignes, pour la plupart barrées. Ce papier est le quatrième jet d'une lettre destinée à Angelina. Il préfère éviter de se rappeler qu'elle est là car sa présence est un rappel constant de l'absence de son amie dans sa vie.

Les trois autres jets sont enfermés dans bureau, loin des yeux curieux d'Alicia. Consciencieusement, il ferme la porte de sa chambre à l'aide de sortilèges, pour qu'elle n'y entre pas et lui raconte que c'est celle de Fred. Peut être n'est-elle pas dupe et dans ce cas, souffre-t-elle de ce manque de confiance. Il ne peut pas y faire grand-chose, depuis sa dispute avec Angie, lui-même n'entre plus dans cette pièce que pour y chercher des vêtements.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ne plus parler à Angelina puisse bouleverser sa vie à ce point là. Depuis dix ans qu'ils se connaissent et malgré les disputes, ils se sont toujours réconciliés. Même s'ils n'étaient pas constamment ensembles, au moins savait-il qu'en cas de besoin, il avait une personne pour le réconforter.

« C'est à cause d'Angie n'est-ce pas ?

Il tourne la tête vers Alicia et aperçoit la peau nue qu'elle couvre peu à peu en fermant les boutons de la chemise qu'elle lui a enlevée, quelques heures plus tôt. Il se redresse et elle vient s'allonger entre ses jambes, prenant soin de frotter dans un art consommé, leurs jambes.

Il étouffe un soupir. Ce côté félin qui l'avait tant attiré, des années plus tôt, l'exaspère maintenant profondément par moments. Comme s'il elle ne voulait jamais être sérieuse, comme si tous les problèmes pouvaient être réglés avec un lit et quelques gémissements.

Lorsqu'elle tend le bras vers la table basse, attirée par le parchemin, il la retient contre lui et la déteste d'étouffer un sourire.

- Alors ?

Il ferme les yeux, pour lui échapper même s'il sait qu'on n'échappe jamais à ses sentiments, peu importe à quel point on se force à se voiler la face et à se complaire dans le personnage que l'on se crée.

- Tu as des nouvelles ?

Elle rit contre lui et avant qu'elle ne réponde, il connaît déjà sa réponse.

- L'appartement était vide un matin quand je suis arrivée. Plus d'affaires, plus aucune trace d'elle, pas même son odeur dans l'air, comme si elle n'avait jamais vécut là. Elle a envoyé un mot, par Cracotte, disant qu'elle me laissait les murs, les meubles, que c'était bon comme ça. Depuis, rien.

- Au moins, elle t'a dit quelque chose.

Il se rend bien compte que sa phrase sonne creux, qu'il n'est pas concentré. Son cerveau ne cesse de se demander où Angelina vit à présent, comment est son nouveau chez elle, si elle l'aime autant que l'ancien, si c'était une bonne idée de quitter ces murs si riches de souvenirs, si elle le déteste. Si c'est à cause de ce soir là, avec Alicia.

Alicia se gratte le bras gauche et sa voix est pleine de ressentiment mesuré, parce qu'elle se retient d'exploser et lui se demande si ce ne serait pas mieux, juste une fois, de tout laisser sortir.

- Je t'emmerde George. Il n'y a vraiment que toi pour penser que c'est mieux. Elle me fuit parce qu'elle ne veut pas TE voir, parce que je suis avec Toi et que nous avons couché ensemble dans le lit qu'elle partageait avec Fred. Je suis en train de perdre ma meilleure amie pour une histoire de cul. C'est n'importe quoi.

C'est à son tour d'éclater de rire. Décidément, Alicia est fidèle à elle-même, ne voyant, n'entendant et ne comprenant que ce qui se rapporte à sa petite personne, comme si le monde entier tournait autour d'un soleil qu'elle serait.

- Une histoire de cul ?

Elle lève la tête vers lui, cherchant à l'apaiser. Elle tend ses lèvres vers lui, pour tout effacer d'un baiser et soudain il n'y croit plus. Il les repousse en posant une main dessus.

- Tu peux retourner dans ton nouvel appartement. L'histoire de cul s'achève ici.

Elle se redresse et il en profite pour se relever à son tour et s'étirer.

- Tu es vexé ?

- Du tout. Nous sommes deux adultes consentants et nous avions une relation purement sexuelle qui prend fin à cet instant. Je te remercie pour les moments de plaisir, récupère tes affaires et pars.

Elle s'étire à son tour, souplement, laissant voir ses fesses nues.

- Je pourrais le prendre mal.

- J'en serais désolé mais je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Elle ouvre un à un les boutons de la chemise et lentement, la laisse tomber sur la table basse. Alors qu'elle se tient nue, il la regarde à peine, déjà pressé d'en avoir terminé.

- Tu ne me verras plus jamais, tu es sûr de toi ?

- Ton cœur se serait-il réchauffé pour moi depuis la dernière fois ? Si je me rappelle bien, tu m'as déjà quitté une fois, sans tenir compte de mes sentiments.

- C'était différent.

Il se penche pour saisir sa chemise et rouler en boule le parchemin raturé.

- Tu as raison. La dernière fois, l'un de nous deux était amoureux de l'autre. A bientôt Alicia.

Elle reste sonnée quelques secondes avant de lui sourire doucement, d'un sourire décontracté qui n'a plus rien à voir avec la femme fatale qu'elle a tenté d'être quelques minutes.

- Merci George. »

Quand elle transplane cinq minutes plus tard, l'appartement est vide et l'air chaud étouffant mais ça ne l'empêche pas de se laisser tomber sur le canapé et de s'endormir, immédiatement.

* * *

**Septembre**

La lueur diffuse des bougies dévoile une silhouette aux épaules larges et au dos voûté, penché sur des livres épais, au moins autant qu'elle la laisse dans l'ombre. Les étagères remplies de livres semblent se mouvoir sur le mur, comme des voiliers légers et aériens sur l'eau. Le feu dans la cheminée brûle doucement, lançant quelquefois des crépitements comme ronronnerait un chat heureux.

Les voilages de la fenêtre volètent sous l'air qui s'engouffre par un des battants entrouverts. Ce vent nocturne vient à point pour sécher les perles de sueur sur le front de George. Il ferme les yeux, histoire d'en profiter un peu, même juste une minute, avant de reprendre son travail qui l'épuise tant il est compliqué, répétitif et d'un ennui certain pour lui qui n'aime pas les chiffres.

Ses yeux fixent la pleine lune entourée d'un voile de nuage, danseuse des milles et une nuit, tentatrice, mystérieuse, attirante. Un parchemin s'envole et le ramène au présent et à ses cruelles obligations.

Les livres de comptes s'étalent sur le bureau, comme à l'époque des révisions lorsqu'il étudiait encore à Poudlard. Il n'a jamais vraiment regretté cette époque où Fred et lui faisaient les quatre cent coups, sans se préoccuper d'un lendemain qui de toute façon, leur paraissaient de plus en plus incertain. La création de la boutique, c'était son idée à lui, son projet. Quelque chose qui avait lentement mûrit dans son esprit au fur et à mesure des années, quand il s'était aperçut que leurs bêtises se vendaient bien. Un peu comme un expert du marketing, il avait convaincu Fred de tester des produits et noté scrupuleusement les avis des clients. Il avait crée des tableaux, esquissé des publicités, imaginé avec Lee des slogans.

Petit à petit, le projet avait pris forme. Quand exactement avait-il cessé de considérer cela comme un jeu pour en faire un métier, il n'en savait rien. Fred avait suivit et c'est tout ce qui comptait parce que sans Fred, il n'aurait jamais concrétisé son idée.

Il secoua la tête, faisant se rencontrer les deux tresses de chaque côté de son visage et les perles à leur extrémités s'entrechoquèrent agréablement. L'esprit mélancolique, il se leva pour se servir un verre de jus de citrouille au pichet perché sur le rebord d'une étagère. Son verre en main, il vint s'accouder à la fenêtre, perdu dans ses souvenirs.

Son frère lui manquait. Depuis sa mort, George n'arrêtait pas de se demander si un jour sa première pensée au réveil ne serait plus pour Fred. Est-ce qu'il finirait par avoir une femme et des enfants ? Est-ce que son magasin, ses projets, les comptes, ses amis, seraient un jour plus importants que la constatation de cette absence, incommensurable qui lui semblait insurmontable et qui le brisé encore actuellement ?

Depuis deux ans, il tentait de se donner des objectifs raisonnables comme, payer les employés à la fin de chaque mois, voir Lee, ou encore arrêter de fuir sa famille. Il réussissait bien la partie financière moins la partie sentimentale.

Il évitait consciencieusement son père et sa mère, moins Ron qui était après tout son petit frère et qui avait besoin de lui, même si, il fallait bien l'avouer, se sortait admirablement mieux de la perte de Fred. Ron avait Hermione et lui n'avait qu'un lit froid. Ces relations amoureuses se résumaient invariablement à sortir boire quelques verres, trouver une fille, coucher avec et le lendemain, gentiment la jeter de l'appartement.

Son habituelle logique le poussa à admettre qu'Alicia lui manquait. D'une parce qu'elle chauffait admirablement bien les draps et qu'elle était son amie, en plus d'être une amante ni trop possessive, ni trop jalouse.

Au delà de la silhouette agréable d'Alicia, de sa confiance en elle et de ses poses aguichantes qu'il ne se rappelle que trop bien, se dessine dans l'ombre de ses paupières fermées, les cheveux noirs d'Angelina, avec leurs boucles dans la nuque quand le temps est humide. Plus encore que Lee, qu'Alicia, que sa famille, la jeune femme lui manque et cette absence pulse comme un organe indépendant, avec une régularité qui loin de calmer la douleur, ne fait que l'accroître un peu plus à mesure que le temps passe.

Il ne sait plus ce qu'il doit faire avec elle. L'appeler ? Elle ne veut plus de lui dans sa vie, elle a été bien claire à ce sujet. Lui écrire ? Où habite-elle à présent et quoi lui dire ? Les mots se bousculent dans sa tête lorsqu'il a le courage de saisir sa plume et d'écrire son prénom en haut d'un parchemin.

Depuis qu'ils se connaissent, ils se sont disputés un nombre incalculable de fois mais c'est la première fois qu'il a cette sensation de l'avoir blessée non seulement physiquement mais aussi moralement et il ne sait pas quoi faire à part lui écrire qu'elle lui manque.

Le feu derrière lui change subitement de couleur et se teinte de vert. Sous le crépitement inhabituel, George se retourne et observe la tête de Lee qui flotte au milieu du feu. Avec ces dreads qui bougent au rythme des mouvements de leur propriétaire, on dirait un diable à ressorts fraîchement sortis de sa boîte, qui s'agite encore dans tous les sens.

George lui sourit mais il est encore dans ses pensées et les sourcils de Lee se froncent. Il est inquiet.

« Hé mec ! Comment va ?

George continue de sourire et termine son verre de jus de citrouille avant de retourner la chaise et de s'asseoir dessus pour faire face à son ami.

- Les comptes ! Les comptes ! Bon sang, ça me donne envie de m'arracher les cheveux cette horreur ! Je devrais engager un comptable sinon je vais avoir des cheveux blancs avant mes trente ans !

Il mime l'hystérie quelques secondes, le temps que Lee éclate d'un rire enjoué.

- Ca te donnera un style. Avec ta tête enfarinée, il ne te manque plus que les yeux rouges pour qu'on te prenne pour un drogué !

- T'es con.

- A ton service mec, je suis un con sociable, moi. On ne peut pas en dire autant d'un certain type louche que je connais.

George se laisse glisser au bord de la chaise et croise les jambes, levant la tête vers le plafond en jouant les exaspérés.

- Tu veux quoi Lee ?

- Discuter avec mon meilleur pote au terme d'une harassante journée de travail et lui rappeler qu'il me maltraite.

- Bien, j'entends tes doléances et je m'en balance. Autre chose ?

- Oui.

Le ton sérieux que Lee vient de prendre oblige George à reposer les yeux sur la cheminée.

- Quoi ?

- Ecoute. Depuis ta rupture avec miss Alicia, tu n'es pas sorti. Je te propose une soirée cool à Pré-au-lard samedi. C'est l'anniversaire d'une vendeuse, t'es le grand patron, normal que tu sois là non ?

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi Lee ?

- Je devrais, mec ?

George esquisse une grimace rapide.

- Non. Je serais là.

- Ok. Alors amuses-toi bien. »

La tête de Lee disparaît et le feu reprend sa couleur orangée habituelle. Seul dans son bureau, George s'accorde encore quelques minutes avant de reprendre son travail. Bien sûr que son ami s'inquiète, c'est un peu le rôle d'un ami après tout, non ?

* * *

_Samedi_

Emmitouflé dans une serviette comme une adolescente sur le point de vernir ses ongles de pied, George contemple l'image que lui renvoie son miroir ou plutôt, tente de se contempler. Le dit miroir couvert de bué lui renvoie une silhouette grande aux épaules larges, au torse musclé bien qu'il n'ai jamais rien fait pour cela et aux jambes pleines de déliés. Il ne s'est jamais trouvé beau.

En réalité, il ne s'est même jamais demandé où il se situait dans les critères physique de base féminin. Pour lui, il plaisait ou il ne plaisait pas et toute comparaison avec les autres ne valait pas la peine d'être envisagée. Son physique n'est devenu une source de problèmes que depuis la mort de Fred et quelque part, il regrette de ne pas avoir observé mieux son frère de son vivant.

De la main, il nettoie grossièrement la vitre et détache sa serviette. Aussitôt, son corps se couvre de chair de poule et il se frictionne les bras en se traitant d'idiot. Son visage est plus fin qu'avant et ses deux tresses lui donnent un air de faux rebelle préoccupé par son apparence qui n'est pas pour lui déplaire.

Il délaisse le miroir pour s'habiller prestement d'un jean taille basse et d'une chemise, obligation professionnelle oblige, qu'il choisit en soie moirée verte sans trop savoir pourquoi. Ca aussi c'est quelque chose de nouveau chez lui, cette envie de porter des vêtements ajustée à sa taille, neufs et de haute qualité. Toute son enfance à porter les vêtements de ses frères, à acheter d'occasions lui sont restés et il profite allégrement de sa situation financière pour se faire plaisir de ce côté-là.

Après un rapide passage devant le lavabo, histoire de se raser, il sort de la salle de bain, saisit une paire de chaussures qu'il se dépêche d'enfiler et transplane avant de perdre toute motivation.

Le temps est humide et le sol mouillé, traces d'une pluie récente. L'air est empli des odeurs d'herbes et d'humus caractéristiques d'un orage récent. Un vent frais souffle et fait se dresser les quelques poils de son torse. Il s'avance, en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de lui, alors qu'il aimerait être ailleurs.

Le pub de Mme Rosmerta est toujours le même avec ses clients habitués et ses salles privées à l'étage. Lee lui fait de grands signes dans un angle de la pièce, installé confortablement à côté de Katie, et de la fameuse vendeuse qui fête son anniversaire. George tique en voyant Bell lui sourire nerveusement mais comme il n'a pas vraiment le choix, il vient s'asseoir en souriant.

La discussion est à peine lancée qu'une nouvelle invitée s'approche de la table et George se demande si le destin à décidé de l'achever ou de lui donner une dernière chance.

En pantalon noir qui dévoile ses jambes et vêtue d'un haut blanc à manches courtes et d'une veste sans manche bordeaux brodée d'or, Angelina semble tétanisée. George s'apprête à se lever quand Katie lui décoche un coup de pied qui l'oblige à étouffer une grimace.

« Angie ! Dépêches-toi de t'asseoir !

Angelina paraît reprendre ses esprits et sans quitter George des yeux, qui du reste, serait bien incapable de regarder ailleurs, consent à s'asseoir en face de lui. Un silence pesant s'installe à la table, malgré les plaisanteries que Lee s'entête à lancer. La jeune vendeuse, mal à l'aise, ne cesse de gigoter sur son siège et Katie lance des regards noirs sur toute la tablée.

Les cheveux qu'elle avait coupés se sont allongés et ce carré de mèches qui entoure son visage révèle la douceur de son regard dont le mascara noir accentue la profondeur. Le fard à paupières or illumine le marron de ses yeux, la touche de gloss sur les lèvres donnent envie d'y goûter et le décolleté qu'elle dévoile lui donne des bouffées de chaleur.

Comme une piqûre douloureuse, tombe entre les seins, un collier qu'il ne lui a jamais vu et cet Asclépios qu'il reconnaît sans peine donne plus qu'un indice sur l'identité de son donateur.

La colère qu'il ressent soudain lui fait serrer les poings sous la table. Bien, il ne sera jamais ami avec O'Brien c'est une certitude mais si ce dernier rend Angie heureuse, il faudra qu'il apprenne à le tolérer.

Une serveuse brune vient leur servir leurs consommations, se frayant sans problème un chemin au milieu des tables. George saisit son verre de whisky pur feu et le porte à ses lèvres, pressé de calmer la chaleur violente qui brusquement a assécher sa gorge. Le bruit des verres qui s'entrechoquent l'oblige à détourner la tête d'Angelina pour difficilement sourire à la jeune vendeuse.

Chacun lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, bien que sa propre voix sonne empruntée, distante et désintéressée. L'éclat d'un bijou au poignet d'Angelina attire son regard comme un aimant et au moment même où il avale sa boisson, il reconnaît son cadeau et avale de travers.

Il se met à tousser, gêné, tout en se penchant en avant, cherchant son souffle. Angelina ne fait pas un geste pour l'aider, ses yeux marron brillants d'une émotion indéchiffrable. Rouge et se massant sa gorge endolorie, il fuit son regard, incapable de garder son calme. Pourquoi semble-t-il être le seul à être bouleversé ?

Dans la salle s'élève les premières notes d'un vieux standard sorcier que sa mère adore et une sorte de tristesse maladive l'empêche instantanément de parler. Ses yeux le brûlent et l'absence de sa famille autour de lui le frappe, comme un boomerang. Les dimanches après-midi pluvieux, quand Fred et lui n'étaient pas en train de fomenter une quelconque blague, ils descendaient dans le salon, s'enfonçaient entre les coussins usés du vieux canapé familial et regarder maman tricoter magiquement plusieurs ouvrages à la fois, admiratifs sous leurs faux airs ennuyés.

Alors son père les rejoignait avec ses boîtes pleines d'inventions moldues qu'il s'amusait à démonter et il mettait ce disque, laissant la musique les bercer. Ron et Ginny, que la musique avait toujours attirés, arrivaient à leur tour et tant bien que mal, se frayaient une place dans le canapé. Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée, imprégnant l'air d'une odeur boisée. Même Percy finissait par pointer le bout de son nez pour venir réviser sur un bout de table miraculeusement vide.

Généralement, tout se terminait en bagarre générale sur le canapé où l'on ne distinguait plus qu'un amas de bras, de jambes et de cheveux roux emmêlés. Le terrier lui manque.

La main de Lee devant ses yeux le ramène au présent. La jeune vendeuse est partie et Angelina danse un peu plus loin. Katie et Lee soupirent de concert et lui donnent un coup de coude chacun de leur côté. George grimace.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Sérieux mec, vous nous avez foutus une ambiance de merde !

George, qui fixe à présent Angelina, occupée à repousser les avances d'un type, secoue la tête, dépité.

- Je suis désolé.

Katie se penche vers lui et renifle en fronçant le nez. Tout dans sa posture indique qu'elle n'y croit et il ne peut pas la blâmer.

- Si c'est le cas, réconciliez-vous.

- Ce n'est pas si simple.

Lee boit une gorgée de Bièreaubeurre et devance Katie qui s'apprêtait à lui renvoyer une réplique moqueuse.

- Bien sur que si, va la voir, dis que t'as été un vrai con et elle te pardonnera. Pour les filles, c'est toujours nous qui avons tord.

Katie hoquette et fronce le nez.

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ? C'est vous qui ne réfléchissez pas avec la bonne partie de votre corps !

- Et qui vient ensuite se réfugier dans nos bras en gémissant de bien être qu'on sache justement utiliser cette partie ?

George se retrouve pris entre deux colères, visiblement depuis longtemps présentes et enfouies et juge prudent de se lever. Dire que c'est à lui qu'on fait la morale, lui qu'on traite d'enfant et eux qui se comportent soit disant avec maturité.

- Ok. Vous savez quoi, je vais aller essayer de régler mes ennuis et vous pouvez vous sautez à la gorge tranquillement et faire… ce que vous rêvez de faire d'accord ? »

Devant leurs têtes surprises, il se dépêche de glisser sur la piste de danse en direction d'Angelina. La jeune femme, aveugle au pseudo drame qui se joue entre ses amis, glisse doucement au rythme d'une musique lente, les yeux fermés.

George s'approche, se glissant aisément entre les danseurs inconscients, perdus dans leur monde et plus il se rapproche d'Angelina, plus elle lui semble inaccessible. Les lumières tamisées éclairent ses cheveux, comme des paillettes et sa peau noire qui brille paraît n'attendre qu'une caresse.

Arrivé près d'elle, le doute le saisit et il hésite. Un énième rejet finirait de détruire leur amitié et quand il se décide enfin, ses mains qui se referment sur la taille de la jeune femme, tremblent sous l'intensité des sentiments qui se battent en lui. Aussitôt, il la sent qui se crispe sous ses doigts avant de se détendre légèrement. Il l'observe fasciné, penchant son visage dans ses cheveux pour sentir son parfum, s'enivrer de sa présence et profiter de ces instants, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne à nouveau.

Son souffle tiède balaie sa nuque nue et les mots qu'il murmure font naître un sourire délicat sur les lèvres d'Angelina. Elle inspire longuement avant de se détendre complètement contre lui, appuyant son dos contre le torse de George.

« Tu étais au courant pour Katie et Lee ?

Il accorde son pas au sien, enroulant ses bras autour de la taille fine, se retenant de rire de bonheur lorsqu'elle n'esquisse aucun geste pour se détacher. La musique change, s'accélère et ils s'y accordent, se faisant face pour mieux se sourire, et leurs yeux qui ne se lâchent pas sont étrangement miroitants.

- Non. Les cachotiers.

- En tout cas, ils vont bientôt avoir besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.

- Oh. Dans ce cas…

Il la coupe et le son de sa voix, riche de peur et d'inquiétude à la fois, mêlé à cette soirée étrange où rien ne se passe comme prévu, font qu'elle accepte sans réfléchir sa proposition.

- Rentre avec moi. »

Le départ se déroule dans un calme tranquille. George se sent comme un adolescent gauche et timide qui ne sait pas comment s'y prendre. Il la contemple sans se lasser alors qu'elle zigzague entre les tables, avec une légèreté et une souplesse qu'elle doit sans doute à toutes ces années de sport.

Ses hanches qui se balancent d'un côté à l'autre dans une séduction involontaire lui rappellent cruellement que son amie est maintenant une femme et qu'elle lui plaît sur un plan autrement plus terre à terre qu'un lien spirituel. Il sent la chaleur du désir naître dans ses reins et se force à penser à autre chose. Heureusement, l'air frais et la pluie qui s'abat par vagues sur Pré-au-lard, font taire instantanément cette envie naissante.

Angelina se tourne vers lui, atterrée par la pluie et il se penche en avant, joueur, pour lui adresser un clin d'œil, tout en forçant ses yeux à regarder ailleurs que dans son décolleté.

« C'est maintenant je crois, que dans les films, l'homme et la femme s'embrassent avec passion. On les imite ?

A son grand étonnement, elle rougit et détourne les yeux, avant de se mettre à rire.

- Non. Par contre, tu vas m'offrir quelque chose de chaud à boire dès qu'on sera chez toi.

- Quelque chose de chaud ? Je ne te pensais pas si pressée d'en arriver à ce genre de relations.

- George !

Elle lui décoche une œillade meurtrière qui ne convainc ni l'un ni l'autre avant de venir derechef lui prendre la main.

- Bon, on transplane ou l'on attend de mourir noyé ? »

* * *

Emmitouflés dans des couvertures épaisses, Angelina et George se font face dans le canapé. La tension est de nouveau de retour et les voilà qui ne savent plus quoi se dire. Mal à l'aise, George hésite à prendre la parole. Elle ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche et finit par le devancer.

« Pourquoi ?

Au bord de ses yeux brillent des larmes et George se traite d'idiot. Envolé la discussion légère, effacée la musique et la frivolité de l'ambiance.

- Je…

- Tu aimes Alicia ? Je veux dire, à nouveau ?

Il se gratte la tête, honteux de devoir déballer ses sentiments de cette façon mais Angelina le fusille des yeux et il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix, qu'il va devoir montrer ses faiblesses pour qu'elle consente à avouer les siennes du bout des lèvres.

- Non. Alicia est gentille et je l'aime beaucoup. Mais pas de cet amour là, plus de cette façon là. C'est terminé. Je suis désolé Angie. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi j'ai fait ça mais je t'assure que je ne voulais pas que ça en arrive là. Plus que tout, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare.

La formulation est maladroite et il refuse de s'attarder sur l'utilisation du verbe séparer pour le moment. Angelina soupire puis sans prévenir, se jette sur lui et l'enlace.

- Angie ?

- Tu m'as fait tellement mal ! Tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement ! »

Elle pleure dans ses bras un long moment, lâchant de temps à autre des répliques douloureuses. Il passe sa main dans son dos, cherchant à l'apaiser et ne peut que murmurer des excuses en se sentant comme le plus nul des hommes.

* * *

Sa tête est lourde et ses pensées confuses quand ses yeux s'ouvrent le lendemain et même sa couette lui semble peser plus que les autres jours. Un début de migraine attaque ses tempes et il sursaute en sentant qu'un corps bouge au-dessus de lui.

Angelina s'étire avec prudence, se frottant les yeux et les joues rouges. Ils se relèvent chacun de leurs côtés, sentant l'inconfort de leur positions respectives dans leurs muscles.

« On… on s'est endormis, je crois.

Elle rit et vient caresser la joue de George qui n'ose plus bouger. Le crayon sous ses yeux s'est étalé, lui donnant l'air d'un raton laveur et ses cheveux forment des épis de ci de là.

- Tu as des plis sur le côté, là.

Il rit à son tour et s'écarte, sa joue le brûlant au souvenir de la peau de la jeune femme en contact avec la sienne. Honteux, il lui montre le couloir d'un geste de la main et se déplace avec bonheur vers la cuisine.

- Je te laisse te refaire belle – et il ajoute pour donner un semblant de normalité à la situation – t'en as bien besoin !

Angelina grogne mais file sans rien ajouter. Resté seul, George lâche un soupire. Ses mains tremblent et même en les serrant, il sent toujours l'excitation qui les parcourt. Son cœur bat comme un fou dans sa poitrine et il se déteste d'avoir à la fois autant envie de sourire que de pleurer.

Angie est sa meilleure amie.

Il donne un coup de poing sur le plan de travail. Si seulement, elle n'avait pas aimé Fred, si elle avait attendu qu'il se décide enfin. Ce serait-il au moins décidé ?

Le souvenir de la nuit lui revient. La respiration paisible et son souffle tiède qui chatouillait la peau à travers la chemise de soie, l'odeur de ses cheveux qui glissaient sur sa peau, tout est à la fois si précis et si flou et relance les battements de son cœur.

Il se rappelle cruellement pourquoi il ne souhaitait plus dormir avec elle, pourquoi supporter sa présence si proche et si lointaine lui était devenue insupportable. L'avoir contre lui, détendue et sereine, confiante et abandonnée, sentir la chaleur de sa peau à travers ses chemises de nuit et ne pouvoir y toucher, ne pouvoir y goûter, y laisser une empreinte, un baiser, une odeur est une tentation auquel il est bien près de céder.

Il s'exhorte au calme et les bras qu'elle enroule autour de son torse en revenant manquent de lui faire perdre le self contrôle si durement acquis.

« Ca sent bon ! Tu me fais quoi à manger ?

- Je nous fais à manger nuance. Sois sage et met table.

Angelina grimace et se dépêche d'aller fouiller dans les placards, parfaitement à son aise chez lui.

- Je ne suis pas une gamine.

Il sourit et décide de la taquiner, sachant ce qu'il risque en faisant cela.

- Ah bon ?

- Hé ! Je sais faire à manger maintenant ! William m'a montré !

Ignorant le pincement qu'il ressent, George continue la conversation, décidé à jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout. Ce n'est pas le moment qu'il joue les égoïstes et qu'il attise la flamme colérique si prompte à s'allumer entre eux deux.

- Il a réussit là où nous avons tous échouer ! T'apprendre quelque chose !

Ils s'assoient et entament leur repas, entrecôte sauce forestière accompagné de petits pois sautés à la menthe. George jette des regards en biais à la jeune femme soudain étrangement silencieuse.

- Angie ?

- Oui ?

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle suspend son geste et secoue la tête. Hésitante, elle lui confie ses problèmes du bout des lèvres, entre deux bouchées de viande.

- Je me suis disputée avec William. Il a commencé son internat et je continue mes cours à Londres, sans parler des permanences à Sainte-Mangouste…

- Et ?

- Il trouve qu'on ne se voit plus assez et que je n'en suis pas affectée autant que lui.

Le cerveau de George tourne à plein régime. Il sait qu'il devrait se sentir compatissant pour les problèmes de couples qu'elle rencontre mais ne parvient qu'à se réjouir de leur existence. Il finit par poser la seule question dont la réponse l'intéresse véritablement.

- Il a raison ?

Angelina réfléchit longuement, tout en déplacement mécaniquement ses petits pois. George l'observe, inquiet devant ce délai qui ne présage rien de bon.

- Je ne sais pas. Les cours me prennent beaucoup de temps, et les permanences me bouffent tout mon temps libre, sans parler que tu m'as manqué alors, sans doute que oui, ça me touche moins qu'il ne le faudrait.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Angelina lui sourit doucement, de ce sourire qui illumine tout son visage et George se sent idiot de ne pas s'être excusé plus tôt.

- Tu n'as retenu que ça de ce que je viens de dire n'est-ce-pas ?

Il rétorque, en se promettant de ne plus parler sans réfléchir.

- Pas du tout !

La jeune femme rit et il se sent heureux d'en être responsable.

- Tu m'as manqué. Peut être trop d'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle à voix basse.

George se penche en avant, les sourcils froncés.

- Répète la fin ?

- Rien, rien, mangeons. »

Le repas se termine dans un silence agréable. Pendant qu'ils font la vaisselle, sans magie, ni baguette, ils ne parlent pas et leurs coudes qui s'effleurent au gré de leurs mouvements respectifs demandent à George une totale maîtrise de lui-même pour ne pas céder à ses impulsions.

Quand vient le moment de partir pour Angelina, elle se balance nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre, jouant avec la fermeture éclair de sa veste en cuir aubergine.

« Je pourrais revenir ?

L'émotion lui nouant la gorge, il se contente de la serrer dans ses bras, se détestant de ne plus vouloir la lâcher.

- Donne-moi ta nouvelle adresse. Je pourrais passer. Et ton planning pour qu'on se voit. Et…

Elle glousse contre lui et s'écarte. Il laisse sagement ses bras retomber le long de son corps, sans s'attarder sur le souvenir de leurs deux corps enlacés.

- Je l'ai posé sur ton bureau, idiot, avec mon planning, mon nouveau numéro de portable et le double des clefs.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je débarque en pleine nuit ?

Les yeux d'Angelina se voilent un instant et il se mord les lèvres.

- Désolé, je…

- Non. Si tu le fais, tu seras seul.

- Promis.

Elle vient déposer sur ses joues deux baisers furtifs, recule et secoue la tête.

- Ne promet rien George. Contentes-toi de me le prouver.

Elle transplane et il éclate de rire avant de se précipiter dans son bureau, à la recherche de l'adresse tant attendue.

* * *

Voilà, alors - je suis vraiment en retard..._ - j'espère que ça vous a plu, sinon, plaignez-vous et je tâcherai de faire mieux au prochain chapitre -_ vous remarquerez sans doute que nous terminons sur une note positive ! Profitez-en bien ! Non je plaisante ^^. A partir de maintenant, ça devrait s'améliorer uniquement, même si la vie est parfois cruelle, elle nous réserve tout de même de magnifiques moments de joies _- j'en connais une qui devient lyrique c'est mauvais signe -_ et ils vont en profiter eux aussi. Tout doucement, on y arrive.

Quand on y sera vraiment, l'histoire sera finie ^^.

Encore merci.

Amicalement

Alfa


	11. Chapitre 10 : Pluie

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages du roman Harry Potter appartiennent à Jk Rowling.

**Bêta : **JoRdY à qui je présente mes plus sincères excuses pour ce silence. Merci pour ton travail, ton soutien, ta vision.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Pluie**

Angelina écrase sa cigarette dans le cendrier en s'acharnant longuement sur le filtre. Le serveur, un homme roux aux yeux marron la regarde en passant avec des consommations. Elle rejette sa question muette d'un signe de la tête. Désabusée, elle jette un coup d'œil à la montre attachée à son poignet.

_15h14_

Katie est en retard, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas, et cette attente la rend folle. Ses pensées reprennent le fil de leur chemin et elle grimace.

Ces derniers temps, William se fait distant et elle ne fait pas vraiment d'efforts pour l'en empêcher. Sa réconciliation avec George a transformé son quotidien et bien souvent, au terme de ses gardes à Sainte Mangouste et avant de rentrer chez elle, c'est son numéro qu'elle compose, juste histoire d'entendre sa voix pleine de chaleur.

Ils échangent quelques phrases, il lui raconte sa journée, elle se défoule en expliquant la sienne, le stress, les patients, son apprentissage et tous ses sentiments qu'elle subit de plein fouet. Dans un hôpital, tout y passe : la joie, le rire, les larmes, l'hystérie, la colère, la rage, la haine, la compassion, l'hypocrisie, le mensonge et parfois, elle pourrait tout lâcher et partir en courant.

Les larmes lui viennent, la fatigue n'aidant pas à y voir clair. Dans ces cas là, quand une cigarette ne suffit plus à calmer cette boule d'émotion qui grandit en elle, c'est à George qu'elle pense et aux soirées qu'ils se font, lorsque leurs emplois du temps respectifs le leur permettent.

Elle sourit bêtement avant d'allumer une nouvelle cigarette. Le visage ébahi de George devant le repas de la veille, quand les lasagnes, maison, étaient venues se poser sur la table, se dessine au milieu des volutes de fumée. Il n'en revient toujours pas que quelqu'un ait réussi à lui apprendre à cuisiner et ne se prive pas pour lui en faire la remarque dès qu'il le peut.

Leur relation, après ces mois de séparation, semble avoir gagné en maturité et en tendresse. Souvent bras et coudes s'effleurent et leurs yeux pétillent. Les discussions sont tour à tour légères et profondes, aussi sincères qu'avant, même si Angelina n'ose pas dire le fond de sa pensée.

Depuis peu, son regard sur George change et elle se surprend à ne pas répondre à ses provocations, de peur justement que les choses entre eux ne dérapent. Elle aime cette relation qu'ils ont, cette amitié teintée de douceur, ces gestes légers, comme cette fois où en voulant l'empêcher de lui frapper les fesses, leurs mains se sont trouvées et ne se sont plus quittées.

La cigarette se consume sur les bords en verre du cendrier. Elle fronce les sourcils.

Pour être honnête, elle aimerait bien qu'il ne se contente pas de la provoquer mais finisse par carrément faire un pas en avant pour venir l'embrasser, qu'il court-circuite son self-control. Seulement, il y a William et elle n'a pas envie de le quitter. Penser ainsi lui donne l'impression de le tromper, mais George est si présent que s'empêcher d'y réfléchir lui semble impossible.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils se voient certains soirs, qu'elle transplane chez William, qu'ils font l'amour, elle se surprend à imaginer comment serait le sexe avec George, s'il serait aussi doux ou au contraire plus passionné, si ses bras entoureraient sa taille avec la même facilité, si leurs corps s'épouseraient de la même façon. Quelle serait l'expression de son visage au moment de l'extase ?

Elle secoue la tête. Pourtant, William est merveilleux, posé, volontiers taquin il la soutient sans aucune réserve, sans la juger, ni lui ordonner quoi que ce soit. Cette relation lui apporte beaucoup, même si elle est consciente que la réciproque n'est sans doute pas vraie.

Mais l'odeur de George flotte dans l'air longtemps après ses départs, celle de sa lessive, identique à celle de William et elle ne sait plus auquel des deux elle pense en premier, lorsqu'en rangeant, elle retrouve les affaires qu'ils disséminent dans l'appartement. Perdue entre son cœur et sa raison, elle se sent de plus en plus encline à céder à ses envies.

Les lèvres de George se posant sur sa nuque la veille au soir, la prenant totalement au dépourvue pendant qu'elle faisait la vaisselle, juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille, sur un bonne nuit murmuré, semblent encore brûler sa peau, comme une marque invisible…

Enfin Katie arrive, les joues rougies d'avoir couru, son manteau ouvert sur un chemisier rouge flamboyant. Ses bottes en cuir noir marquent un rythme rapide, nerveux et conquérant comme à son habitude, et Angie sourit en se levant pour lui faire la bise.

Katie l'embrasse sur les joues, appuyant pour imprimer la marque de son rouge à lèvres pour l'énerver et Angie fait semblant de s'en offusquer. Ce jeu entres elles fait partie des multiples petites facéties qu'on souvent les amis qui se connaissent et s'apprécient depuis longtemps.

- Je suis… désolée ! Je t'assure ! Je voulais être à l'heure mais je ne sais pas comment je me suis débrouillée ! Mon réveil n'a pas sonné à la bonne heure, ou alors je me suis trompée en l'activant hier soir, et ensuite la douche était gelée, le haut que je voulais porter était sale. Du coup il a fallut que j'en trouve un autre mais après ça n'allait plus avec le bas, ensuite mon mascara était introuvable et …

Angelina éclate de rire, faisant instantanément cesser le monologue de son amie qui la fixe, outrée.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, rien. N'est-ce pas plutôt la présence d'un bel homme dans ton lit qui t'aurait retenue ?

- N'importe quoi ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! De toute façon, coucher avec un mec rencontré dans un bar un soir ça passe, mais dès que je lui signale que je suis un Langue-de-plomb, ils se tirent tous sans laisser leur nom ou leur adresse ! Ce métier a vraiment une réputation de merde ! Et arrête de rire bon sang !

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! Mince, tu tiens une de ces formes aujourd'hui !

Katie, qui vient de commander un café crème avec trois sucres, se penche vers Angie, tout en enlevant son manteau et en desserrant son écharpe. Elle lui fait un clin d'œil.

- C'est à cause de mon nouvel entraîneur en arts martiaux moldus. Il est… miam ! J'en mangerai sans m'arrêter des comme lui !

- Peau noire et dreads ?

Katie hausse un sourcil et se recule contre le dossier de son siège. Un serveur vient lui apporter sa consommation et lui adresse un sourire charmeur, auquel elle répond en glissant sa carte sous le ticket de facture.

- Comment as-tu deviné ?

- Tout à fait ton type d'homme en clair. Comment va Lee ?

- Bien. Je ne vois pas le rapport. Je suis capable d'apprécier un beau spécimen lorsque j'en vois un ! Le serveur là, il n'est pas noir que je sache !

Angie secoue la tête en soupirant.

- Je n'ai pas dit que seuls les noirs t'intéressaient. Je dis juste que c'est une constante depuis quelques temps. Si on sortait tous un soir, avec Lee et George ?

- Et William et Alicia, tu en fais quoi ?

- C'est évident qu'ils seront là ! Je ne vais pas sortir sans mon petit ami !

Katie termine son café et repose la tasse sèchement.

- Si tu le dis. Est-ce qu'ils apprécieront la soirée, c'est déjà une autre histoire. Allez filons ou je vais me rappeler à quel point mon compte en banque est cruellement à sec !

* * *

_Les sombres couloirs aux torches tremblotantes de Poudlard sont vides. Par les fenêtres hautes et étroites, la toile sombre de la nuit piquetée d'étoiles lui rappelle combien elle se sent seule. Ses pieds, bien au chaud dans ses pantoufles glissent sur le sol de pierre, sans autre bruit qu'un léger frottement, presque inaudible, qui se perd dans l'air._

_Toute l'école dort. Sauf elle. Ses cheveux, humides de transpiration frisent dans sa nuque. Dans la salle des trophées, son reflet entraperçut lui renvoie l'image d'une enfant de treize-quatorze ans et déjà ses yeux s'écarquillent._

_A l'époque, ses nuits étaient courtes, trop occupées à rire et à faire les imbéciles avec les filles de son dortoir._

_- Angie ?_

_Des mains se posent sur ses épaules et le visage encore rondelet de George se dessine, flou, dans la vitrine. Elle lui sourit._

_- Tu ne dors pas ?_

_Il grimace._

_- Fred a eu une idée alors forcément…_

_Ils échangent un regard complice et le paysage autour d'eux change subitement. Les murs gris font place à des fleurs, le sol à un chemin de gravillons qui serpente dans un paysage idyllique. Le soleil brille mais ne brûle pas ses épaules dénudées. Elle regarde son corps et se reconnaît adulte._

_Elle porte une robe d'été, légère comme de la mousseline et des sandales plates et blanches qui ressortent sur la peau de ses pieds._

_- Angie !_

_De derrière un érable surgit George, dans une chemise simple, d'un bleu clair uni. Soudain, ses mains sont sur ses hanches, son souffle dans son cou et son sourire contre sa peau lui donne envie de rire, sans s'arrêter._

_Ils s'observent en silence, s'embrassent longuement, profondément avant qu'elle ne pose sa tête sur son torse, le cœur et l'esprit aussi léger que les ailes des papillons qui se nourrissent autour d'eux. Les oiseaux sifflent, tout à leurs occupations respectives, les abeilles butinent et le soleil qui chauffe son corps n'est ni trop chaud ni trop froid._

_Le ciel est bleu, comme un cliché. A bien y réfléchir, tout sonne si bizarrement parfait que ça ne peut être la réalité. Néanmoins, Angie y croit, avec la certitude que tout est vrai puisqu'elle le voit, le sent, le ressent avec une acuité profonde et totale, comme dans un rêve._

_Une caresse sur sa joue et elle croise des pupilles bleues, rieuses dans lesquelles elle se perd._

_Brusquement, il est à genoux devant elle, tenant un écrin dans sa paume ouverte. L'aigue marine étincelle au soleil d'été et elle acquiesce, trop émue, avant même qu'il ne pose la question muette que son regard hurle._

_Ils s'embrassent._

Et le réveil sonne.

* * *

Souriant bêtement, Angelina ouvre des yeux paisibles et éteint son réveil. Ce rêve est tellement idiot qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de glousser en y repensant, tandis qu'elle se déshabille et entre sous la douche. Il faudra qu'elle le raconte à George. L'eau est froide et tarde à chauffer. Elle grimace. Son cerveau se réveille, grommèle intérieurement, tire des conclusions.

Bien sûr que le rêve est stupide mais en parler à George est-il une bonne chose pour autant ? Elle se savonne en soupirant. Certaines choses ne devraient pas exister comme les douches froides, les hommes tièdes et les filles – ayant les mêmes traits de caractères qu'elle – qui ne parviennent pas à savoir ce qu'elles veulent.

Son lait au chocolat lui brûle la langue et elle repose son bol, un peu trop brusquement, en renversant une partie sur la table. Elle se tourne de trois quarts sur sa chaise, mâchonnant distraitement sa tartine de marmelade d'orange.

La journée est grise, pluvieuse et son humeur, bonne au réveil, n'en finit pas de dégringoler. Complétement stupide vraiment, d'imaginer qu'elle puisse être heureuse d'épouser George. Elle réfléchit et arrive à la conclusion qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une réminiscence de ses années d'amitiés. Il la connaît, elle lui fait confiance, il est donc parfaitement normal que son subconscient voit cette relation comme un lien solide et indéfectible, d'où l'alliance, symbole classique d'une relation durable.

Par conséquent, ce rêve était logique et parfaitement sain et le raconter à Alicia ne donnera lieu à aucune gêne. Rassurée, elle relit ses notes pour la journée en finissant de déjeuner.

En fin de soirée, alors qu'elle boit un café avec Alicia, en énumérant les choses qu'elles aiment, Angie repense à son rêve. Alicia à ses côtés, parle des batailles de boule de neige de Poudlard, des entraînements sous la pluie, de son si amusant-malgré-lui collègue et d'une foule d'autres chose positives.

Son bracelet cogne contre sa peau sur la table, elle le frotte distraitement, comme on gratte parfois une cicatrice. Elle ouvre la bouche, une fois, puis deux, pour couper Alicia et lui raconter ce rêve, qu'elles puissent en rire toutes les deux et soudain le silence.

-Tu voulais dire quelque chose ?

Alicia l'observe, les sourcils relevés, attentive. Alicia et son aura, éclatante, sûre d'elle. Angie hausse les épaules et sourit. Sa main droite vient tirer sur son collier, qu'elle cache le plus souvent sous ses vêtements.

-Non, non, continue.

Finalement, elle n'a plus envie de rire…

Le reste de la conversation dérive sur ses études et elle oublie ses pensées, le temps de parler de ceux qu'elle nomme ses patients, même si elle se contente pour le moment d'observer sans participer aux séances. Elle se réjouit de toutes les victoires, même les plus infimes, de leurs mains serrées qui se détendent au fil des séances à la façon si particulière qu'ils ont de sourire, de cette beauté rare, presque sauvage qu'ils dégagent

Elle se masse un peu la nuque en parlant, remonte les manches de son chemisier et s'anime lentement, comme un chat qui s'éveille après une sieste au soleil.

Cette envie qu'ils ont de remonter la pente, avec tous les éboulements qu'elle comporte, tous les pas en arrière, les chutes vers l'avant, tout cela se lit dans chacun de leurs gestes, dans leur tenue, dans le moindre éclat de leur regard. Ces moments-là l'enrichissent plus qu'elle ne saurait le dire ou l'avouer et les mois qui passent la confortent dans son choix. Psychomage est le métier pour lequel elle est faite.

L'atmosphère est légère, rieuse lorsqu'elles se séparent. Un dernier signe de la main et là voilà déjà chez elle, à chercher une odeur de lessive depuis longtemps disparue.

* * *

Elle rédige consciencieusement un devoir quelconque lorsque George la rejoint dans la cuisine, revenant du bureau. Il observe les cheveux qui en repoussant, commencent à recouvrir sa nuque et l'envie d'y déposer un baiser le démange.

Raisonnable, il passe à côté d'elle et se fait un café. Il est presque minuit et ses comptes l'ont tenu efficacement éloigné d'elle toute la soirée. Il s'installe sur une chaise, à droite d'elle, si près qu'il ressent la chaleur de son corps. Leurs jambes sont si proches qu'elles s'effleurent par instants.

Il se penche, tire le parchemin à lui et sans égards pour la réaction choquée d'Angelina, se met à le parcourir, plus pour occuper son esprit sur autre chose qu'elle, que par réel intérêt pour l'usage des Langues de feu dans les décoctions moldues.

A sa grande surprise et ce, alors qu'il reprenait petit à petit le dessus sur son attirance, Angelina penche la tête vers lui, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Sans vraiment lutter, du reste, il sait qu'il finira par céder, il consent à se prêter au jeu.

Et il sait qu'il a perdu à l'instant même où ses yeux se fixent sur la bouche de la jeune femme. La lèvre supérieure large et pulpeuse, la chair rouge sûrement à cause de cette manie qu'elle possède de se les mordre en réfléchissant, ses dents blanches qu'il aperçoit derrières lesquelles se cache une langue qu'il aimerait enlacer de la sienne. Une seconde, il s'imagine se pencher un peu plus vers l'avant et l'embrasser.

Elle recule. L'instant se brise et les images éparses de ce qui aurait pu se produire s'échappent.

Son portable qui vibre sous l'oreiller la réveille. Il fait bon ici et les bras autour d'elle la réchauffent. Elle ouvre un œil gonflé de fatigue et s'éloigne un peu. William dort. Sa respiration paisible lui donne envie de l'imiter mais le portable, insolent, vibre toujours par vagues.

* * *

Elle recule, se dégage des bras qui se referment contre un torse à présent inoccupé. William grogne dans son sommeil. Elle caresse sa joue d'une main et il s'apaise, se tourne dans l'autre sens et continue de dormir. Rassurée, elle saisit le téléphone, cet ennemi du sommeil, bien décidée à hurler sa façon de penser à l'idiote qui la réveille.

Mais ses yeux embrouillés, encore collés, déchiffrent tant bien que mal le nom de George et aussitôt la colère s'évanouie. Elle se lève en décrochant, cherchant dans le noir ses pantoufles.

- Hé Angie !

- Il est quatre heures du matin. Je te déteste cordialement de m'avoir tiré d'un rêve fantastique.

Elle parle à voix basse en quittant la chambre, pressée de se réfugier dans le confortable canapé du salon, une couverture autour d'elle. La voix de George est vive, curieuse, taquine.

- Tu rêvais de toi et moi, nus, allongés dans l'herbe fraîche d'un sous-bois, occu…

Angelina le coupe, joueuse.

- J'étais assise à une table immense, sans fin, et je me gavais de muffins à la framboise, à la myrtille, au chocolat et à des centaines d'autres goûts alors que de magnifiques hommes, tous nus, me ravitaillaient en nourriture et me gavaient de caresses toutes plus délicates et expertes les unes que les autres.

Il grommelle.

- Tes rêves n'ont aucun sens.

Elle grimace. Il ne sait pas à quel point il a raison.

- C'est pour ça que ce sont des rêves George. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ?

Soudain, une hésitation en début de phrase, comme un éclat de nervosité qui disparaît si vite qu'Angelina se demande si elle ne l'a pas imaginé.

- Oh. Pour avoir des nouvelles. Une semaine sans entendre ma voix, comment as-tu pu tenir ?

Elle sourit en s'asseyant sur le bord de la table de la cuisine.

- Je me le demande. Et tu appelles à quatre heures pour ça ?

- Je remonte à peine du laboratoire, je faisais des tests.

- Quels tests ?

Il prend une voix de conspirateur pour lui répondre et elle se mord les lèvres pour étouffer le rire qui menace de sortir.

- Et bien tu sais, avec des comptes gouttes, des tubes à essais, des espèces de poires à lavement et de l'eau distillée.

- Si tu t'es fais un lavage anal, je ne veux pas le savoir.

- Erk ! Tu es une personne horrible.

Elle rit encore, certaine de la grimace qu'il vient de faire.

- Je vais bien. La semaine a été fatigante. Tu viens demain avec Lee ? Ciné entre amis, ça fait un moment que ça ne nous est pas arrivé.

- William n'est pas mon ami et pourtant il vient.

La voix est boudeuse. Elle rétorque en souriant de plus belle, sans s'appesantir sur le fait que sa propre respiration s'est bloquée une seconde.

- Tu finiras par l'apprécier.

- Il me déteste.

Elle n'ose le contrarier, après tout il n'énonce qu'une vérité. Les mains de William viennent soudainement caresser son ventre à travers sa chemise de nuit et elle sursaute.

- William ?!

- Avec qui es-tu au téléphone à cette heure de la nuit ?

Ses yeux sont fermés et il embrasse le creux de sa clavicule gauche. Elle mord ses lèvres pour ne pas échapper un soupir et traite mentalement son petit ami de traitre.

- George.

Il ouvre les yeux sans cacher la colère solidement nichée dans ses pupilles. Angelina se déteste. Il saisit le combiné sans tenir compte de sa protestation et elle le regarde faire, choqué.

- Attends William !

- Oh non ! J'en ai marre de ces coups de fil à des heures impossibles, tu m'entends ? Tu as beau être son meilleur ami, je passe mes nuits avec elle alors tu vas apprendre à nous foutre la paix, ok ?

George répond quelque chose qu'elle ne comprend pas et William sourit. Avant même qu'il ne parle, elle reconnaît la posture et la façon dont les lèvres ont laissés voir ses canines. Parfois, le jeune homme pondéré qui est son petit ami lui fait presque peur. Lorsqu'il est jaloux par exemple, comme en ce moment.

- Intéressant point de vue et si tu nous avais dérangé alors qu'on s'envoyait en l'air ?

Encore une réponse qu'elle ne saisit pas et les yeux de William qui se ferment à demi, comme un chat guettant sa proie.

- Elle te répond toujours… même si le pourquoi de son pardon inconditionnel m'échappe.

- …

Il siffle.

- Connard. Ne rappelle plus jamais en plein milieu de la nuit !

Il raccroche et après réflexion, tend le téléphone à Angelina qui s'en saisit sans le quitter des yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère ?

- Ne fais pas semblant d'être stupide ! Pourquoi avoir répondu ?!

- C'est George.

Elle énonce ça en levant les épaules comme s'il n'y avait rien d'autre à ajouter. William parvient à la même conclusion et se détourne pour repartir vers la chambre.

- Oui. Quel con je suis de poser une telle question. Retournons dormir.

Impuissante à le calmer, ne sachant quoi dire ou quoi faire qui n'envenimerait pas plus une situation déjà compliquée, elle le suit. Lorsqu'elle tente de poser sa tête sur son torse, il se tourne sur le côté et quand elle veut se coller contre son dos, il recule un peu plus vers le bord sans dire un mot.

Même ses cheveux qu'elle aimerait toucher du bout des doigts, du bout des ongles semblent fuir son contact. Sa main vient se poser contre sa poitrine et les yeux grands ouverts, elle attend qu'il parle.

Le lendemain arrive sans qu'ils n'aient échangé une parole et ce matin là, l'amertume du cacao n'est pas la seule à l'empêcher de manger.

* * *

- Un autre verre, merci.

Alicia jette un regard rendu trouble par les fumées qui flottent dans le bar à sa meilleure amie. La soirée ne se déroule pas mal au sens strict du terme mais une atmosphère lourde et pesante s'est installée sur le groupe dès l'arrivée d'Angelina et William devant le cinéma.

Il faut dire que la jeune femme s'est directement précipitée sur George pour le prendre dans les bras délaissant totalement son petit ami avant de se refermer comme une huître et de retourner sagement auprès d'un William, passablement hautain, qui n'a pas parlé de la soirée, même pour accepter de venir ici, après la séance.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Angelina lui répond, les yeux fixés sur Katie et Lee qui dansent sur la piste.

- Rien. Je retourne m'asseoir.

Elle saisit son verre d'alcool et commence à se diriger, d'une démarche légèrement tremblante, vers la table où George et William se défient silencieusement du regard depuis une bonne demi-heure. Alicia saisit le bras nu d'Angelina pour la retenir.

- Tu viens de boire deux verres de vodka cul sec. Crois-moi, il y a quelque chose.

Angelina hésite et revient s'installer au comptoir. Alicia ouvre un bouton de son chemisier, pour mieux respirer. Les choses deviennent de plus en plus compliquées ces temps-ci.

- George est un bon coup ?

Alicia avale de travers sa gorgée de whisky pur feu et lui lance un regard inquiet.

- Ok. Angie, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!

- Ce n'est qu'une simple question.

- Oh non. Non, tu ne me feras pas croire que la question est anodine. C'est quoi le problème ? Il t'a embrassé ? Tu as enfin compris qu'il te plaisait mais comme tu es avec William, tu veux être certaine de ne pas perdre au change ?

Angelina avale le contenu de son verre et fait signe au barman de lui remplir une nouvelle fois. Alicia l'arrête en plaçant sa main au-dessus et demande une eau gazeuse à la place.

- Ca ira comme ça. Tu ne bois presque jamais. Alors ?

- Tu te trompes. Et je ne suis pas comme ça.

- Pas comment ? George et toi vous vous tournez autour depuis des années, ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'en étais jamais aperçue ?

Angelina hausse les épaules et réplique d'une voix inexpressive, comme si cela expliquait tout.

- C'est avec toi qu'il a couché.

- Et ?

- Ca prouve bien que je ne lui plais pas non ?

- Non. La seule chose que ça prouve, c'est que j'ai couché avec.

La voix d'Angelina est lointaine lorsqu'elle répond.

- Tu fais comme si c'était différent.

- Ca l'est Angie !

Elles se regardent et Alicia s'aperçoit soudain que malgré les années et l'intelligence de sa meilleure amie, elle n'a jamais contemplé George autrement que comme un ami. Elle se penche vers l'avant, étonnamment lasse alors même que minuit n'a pas encore été atteint.

- Depuis quand ?

Angelina reste silencieuse si longtemps qu'Alicia craint de ne pas avoir de réponse. Elle se force à ne pas l'acculer de peur de la brusquer.

- Je ne sais pas. Un jour tout était normal et puis le lendemain, tout avait changé.

Elle serre les lèvres et Alicia la voit ravaler des larmes.

- Et ? En quoi est-ce si grave ?

- Je sors avec William et je l'aime. Et en dehors de ça, George est totalement obsédé par l'image qu'il renvoie et la façon dont les gens font l'amalgame entre lui et Fred, comment pourrais-je lui faire comprendre que ce qui me plais chez lui ce n'est pas ses ressemblances ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve d'ailleurs qu'il ne m'attire pas simplement parce que c'est le jumeau de mon ex fiancé décédé ? Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en parle, c'est complètement débile comme situation !

- Tu l'aimes ?

- Vraiment ta question est stupide ! Bien sûr que je ne…

Au même moment, des cris venant d'un attroupement en fond de salle, coupent leur conversation. Lee et Katie les rejoignent en se faufilant à travers la foule.

- Angie ! Je crois que c'est William et George !

- Quoi ? Pourquoi se disputeraient-ils ?

Katie s'apprête à asséner une de ces vérités cruelles sans aucune précaution d'usage mais un geste discret d'Alicia la persuade de se taire. Angelina semble inquiète et bouleversée, incapable de réaliser ce qui se passe.

- Essayons de nous rapprocher.

Sortant son badge de représentante du ministère, Katie, à grands renforts de cris et de coups divers dans la foule, fini par arriver jusqu'à la table, renversée, où William et George ont fini par se calmer.

George a une lèvre en sang. Angelina les fixe, totalement choquée. William la regarde, d'un air qu'elle trouve inutilement prétentieux et fier de lui. George de son côté, s'essuie discrètement les lèvres de sa main droite, évitant les yeux, de sa meilleure amie dans lesquels il trouverait probablement trop de déception.

Se réveillant brusquement, Angelina se penche au-dessus de la table, se moquant bien que son soutien-gorge soit visible dans cette position et saisissant leurs têtes respectives, les frappe l'une contre l'autre violemment.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ! C'est quoi votre problème ? William ? On dirait un gamin de maternelle ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ? Vous comptiez faire quoi ? Vous battre comme des chiffonniers ? Pour quelle raison, je peux savoir au moins ?

George se masse la nuque, comme toujours lorsqu'il est gêné et elle lui tend un mouchoir en papier sans le regarder.

- Merci. Et désolé Angie, c'est de ma faute.

William fixe George avec colère, les poings serrés.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Je l'ai provoqué. Sa réponse à mes paroles est totalement justifiée. Je m'excuse pour tous les ennuis causés et je rembourserai les dégâts.

- Arrête de te faire passer pour le gentil, on se croirait dans une série télé moldue.

- William !

Ce dernier lève les yeux sur Angelina et la colère dans ses prunelles disparaît.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. C'est moi le méchant, c'est ça ?

Il se lève et enfile sa veste. Angelina lui saisit le bras pour le retenir. Il se penche vers elle et dépose un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres avant de fermer sa fermeture éclair. Souriant tristement, il caresse du bout des doigts les joues de la jeune femme.

- Je crois que pour ce soir, on va arrêter là. Je rentre chez moi. Je t'appelle d'accord ?

Il sort du bar, droit et digne. Sans comprendre, Angelina se laisse tomber sur un siège, prête à pleurer quand elle croise le regard penaud de George. Elle pose son coude droit sur la table, sa main sous le menton pour soutenir sa tête pendant que la gauche vient effleurer les lèvres en sang de George.

- Sérieusement, pourquoi vous détestez-vous autant tous les deux ? Tu ne peux pas te conduire convenablement au lieu de toujours le pousser à bout ?

Il lui sourit doucement et lui répond d'une voix cassée.

- Faut-il une raison pour apprécier quelqu'un ? Pourquoi en faudrait-il une quand on n'encadre pas une personne ?

Angelina soupire mais n'ajoute rien. Alicia et Lee se glissent à ses côtés, tandis que Katie s'installe du côté de George et se moque de sa lèvre enflée. Pendant qu'ils se chamaillent gentiment, Lee commande à boire pour tout le monde et Alicia observe la scène en se mordillant les lèvres.

Sa meilleure amie est dans une position délicate, elle s'en rend bien compte. Ce même passé qui les relie et fait d'eux d'aussi bons amis est le même qui ferait d'eux de mauvais amants. Sans parler de William qu'elle plaint sincèrement. Le pauvre pensait lutter contre un amour mort, ce qui n'était déjà pas une partie de plaisir, mais le voilà à présent obligé de se battre contre un autre bien vivant qui semble avoir déjà gagné le combat sans l'avoir commencé.

Angelina n'a pas touché son verre d'eau gazeuse et Alicia, prise d'une impulsion subite, se penche vers elle, la faisant sursauter.

- Tu n'as pas suivi William.

- Et ?

- N'est-ce pas ton petit ami ? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir soutenu ?

Avant de répondre, la jeune femme boit une gorgée d'eau.

- C'est tellement idiot. On se dispute tout le temps à cause de George. Si je le suis en m'excusant, il va penser que je lui cache quelque chose, que je me sens coupable. Mais je ne fais rien de mal, c'est mon meilleur ami !

- Vous vous disputez ?

Angelina grogne. Katie et George sont à présents lancés dans une joute verbale sur la politique du ministère. Lee est parti danser, de peur de mourir d'ennui et à présent, il drague effrontément une femme au milieu de la piste.

- Il estime que je ne devrais pas répondre aux appels de George au milieu de la nuit. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferais pas.

- Sérieusement ? Es-tu vraiment étudiante en psychomagie ? Il pense qu'il est en train de te perdre Angie.

- Ce n'est pas le cas !

Elle reprend, plus bas.

- Depuis la mort de Fred, on a pris l'habitude de s'appeler lorsque l'un de nous n'arrive pas à dormir. George a si souvent écouté mes plaintes, mes pleurs, c'est normal que je fasse de même non ?

- Par Godric ! Tu as un petit ami et un meilleur ami fantastique Angie. Il va falloir que tu restreignes George dans ses libertés !

- Mais je ne veux pas !

Alicia meurt d'envie de la gifler. Katie et George n'écoutent toujours pas leur petit aparté mais, au vu des coups d'œil discrets qu'elle sent sur elles, ça ne devrait guère tarder.

- Tu ne peux pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre. Il va falloir que tu choisisses.

- Hors de question. Je suis bien avec William et je n'ai pas envie de tout briser pour une histoire qui pourrait n'avoir aucun début !

- Qui te parle d'une histoire ? Pourquoi est-ce que…

Théâtralement, Angelina suspend la conversation en se levant pour aller aux toilettes. Katie questionne des yeux Alicia qui hausse les épaules et lui fait signe de laisser couler. George se lève à son tour et, passant près d'Alicia, lui caresse la tête amicalement, tout en se penchant vers son oreille.

- Merci mais, je suis grand Alicia.

Alicia et Katie se regardent et boivent cul sec leurs verres respectifs.

- Alors ?

- Je me sens inutile.

Katie éclate de rire et fronce les sourcils en direction de la foule où Lee est en train d'embrasser de manière tellement vulgaire une femme que même Alicia en écarquille les yeux.

- On est deux.

- Met lui une paire de gifle et dis-lui une bonne fois pour toute que tu l'aimes.

Katie détourne les yeux du spectacle en grimaçant.

- Pour ? Il va coucher avec moi et je serais une pute de plus à son palmarès. Je vais plutôt aller draguer.

Pour appuyer ses dires, elle se lève. La voix d'Alicia claque comme un fouet, faisant vaciller Katie.

- La lâcheté n'est pas l'apanage d'Angie à ce que je vois.

- Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles.

A sa plus grande surprise, Alicia éclate de rire et le masque sur son visage se brise. Sa voix devient sèche, presque cassante et ses mains se serrent nerveusement. Katie se rassoit incapable de déterminer à quel moment la soirée a basculé.

- Si. J'ai aimé George pendant des années, alors qu'il ne voyait qu'Angie. Est-ce que tu veux vraiment parier sur laquelle de nous trois est la plus stupide ? Je gagne haut la main.

Elle ricane et termine son verre, faisant signe au barman de lui en resservir un.

- Alicia…

- Hors de question que vous me dépassiez, donc, va gifler cet imbécile.

Katie hésite, l'enlace rapidement et se faufile dans la foule.

Restée seule, Alicia contemple son verre pensivement, luttant intérieurement pour repousser l'evie de pleurer qui lui serre la gorge. Le froissement d'une chemise et une silhouette qui s'installe sur le tabouret à la place de Katie, lui font tourner la tête. Elle sursaute.

- Mauvaise soirée Johnson ?

- Flemming ?!

- Je n'ai pas prévu de me saouler ce soir mais tu sembles avoir besoin d'un bon verre, je te tiens compagnie ?

Ses cheveux courts sont trop longs, sa chemise entrouverte trop cintrée, la chaîne en or autour de son cou trop tape-à-l'œil et son œillade discrète qui la juge, Alicia ne lui trouve que des défauts. Sauf son sourire, franc et clair peut-être, encore qu'il puisse sûrement cacher des intentions bien moins claires.

Elle accepte en haussant les épaules et surprend à étouffer un sourire quand il soupire en s'asseyant. Théâtralement, il s'exclame :

- Je pensais vraiment que tu allais me jeter !

La soirée ne sera peut-être pas totalement à jeter aux oubliettes. Elle lève son verre et trinque avec Flemming avant de vider le contenu, cul sec. Il l'imite. Leurs regards se rencontrent et celui du jeune homme se fait conspirateur.

- Allez, raconte tout à tonton Flemming ! Qui sait, je pourrais t'être utile ?

* * *

La lumière jaune des néons lui fait plisser les yeux. Son reflet lui renvoie l'image d'une jeune femme aux joues rouges, son fard à paupières en partie disparut à force de frotter ses yeux et son trait de crayon lui semble brusquement trop épais, trop faux. Elle se déteste.

L'eau froide sur ses mains provoque des frissons dans son dos, comme une main glacée qui descendrait le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Autour d'elle, des filles s'agitent, échangent des impressions sur leurs vêtements, leurs chaussures, leurs petits amis.

L'envie de rentrer à l'appartement grandit jusqu'à exploser. Retrouver son chez elle sécurisant, le silence de sa respiration, le rythme apaisé de ses pensées devient un besoin irrépressible et elle quitte les toilettes précipitamment, étouffée par l'air chaud et moite de l'endroit, par les odeurs de parfums, de sueur et de produits désinfectants.

Quand ses yeux se relèvent, les pupilles dilatées par le stress, Angelina voit George, les bras croisés, le dos reposant sur le mur derrière lui. Le regard bleu qu'il pose sur elle la transperce, comme une flèche projetée à toute vitesse. Son cœur s'affole.

Sans rien dire, sans bouger, ils s'observent. Jusqu'à ce qu'une femme ne la pousse sur le côté en quittant les toilettes. Déstabilisée, Angelina ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que George ne saisisse son bras pour la traîner à l'écart.

- Tu devrais faire un peu plus attention à ton environnement Angie.

Elle fixe la main claire posée sur sa peau noire, fascinée par le contraste de leurs peaux et hoche la tête sans y prêter attention. George soupire avant de l'enlacer brusquement. Elle expire sous la surprise.

- Qu'es-ce que ?

- Tais-toi.

Les bras ballants, Angie reste là, stupidement, à se laisser enlacer. Lorsqu'il finit par la lâcher, son regard gêné fuit celui de la jeune femme.

- En quel honneur ?

Il lui sourit et caresse sa joue une seconde avant de ranger ses mains dans ses poches en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Je ne te demande pas de faire un choix. William a raison, je vais te laisser un peu tranquille et arrêter d'étouffer votre couple.

Angelina saisit la manche de sa chemise et l'oblige à se tourner vers elle. Plantant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme, elle le gifle de toutes ses forces. Choqué, George se masse la joue sans comprendre.

- Et ce n'est pas un choix ça ?! Je ne veux pas te parler ou te voir moins et je m'en fous de ce que pense William ! Je ne peux pas choisir entre vous !

Comme frappé, George grimace et recule, l'éclat d'une douleur enfouie éclatant dans ses yeux bleus. Lorsqu'il parle, sa voix brisée retient le flot d'émotion qui menace de sortir.

- C'est pire Angie. William ne veut pas d'une moitié d'histoire d'amour et je ne veux pas, d'une moitié d'amitié.

Sa voix s'éteint et il ferme les yeux, respirant lentement.

- Ma mère est venue hier. Je voulais t'en parler au téléphone et puis, bref, si tu acceptes, elle aimerait que tu viennes manger Au terrier dimanche prochain, avec moi.

- Oh.

Il sourit tristement et arrête d'un geste la phrase qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

- Ne réponds pas tout de suite. Angie, je dois modifier quelque chose dans ce que j'ai dit avant. Je ne veux pas d'une moitié de toi. Si tu viens dimanche, assures-toi de savoir ce que tu veux. Une bonne fois pour toute. Bonne soirée.

La salle est bondée, pleine de sueur, de fumée, d'alcool et de sentiments distillés. Ses jambes semblent en coton, elle meurt d'envie de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Autour d'elle, des couples, des rires, des amis, des vies qui se croisent, s'entrechoquent, se séparent. Sa respiration s'affole, son cerveau déclare forfait. La chaleur du corps de George contre le sien, le souvenir, brûlant, de son regard empli de désir posé sur elle, tout cela l'a complétement chamboulée.

Tremblante, elle songe à aller s'asseoir avec Alicia, avant de réaliser que cette dernière est en pleine discussion avec Flemming.

Au milieu de la foule bigarrée, Lee et Katie se disputent mais leurs mains qui se cherchent et se caressent indiquent qu'une autre bataille est sur le point de se jouer entre eux.

Perdue, Angelina se sent dans l'obligation de suivre le chemin de George vers la sortie. Respirer. Elle doit respirer, reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même, réfléchir. Comme ivre, elle titube vers l'extérieur, à la recherche d'oxygène. Elle ne s'attend pas à le trouver assis sur le muret en face de la porte de sortie et se fige une seconde avant de se précipiter vers lui.

Aucun préméditation ni calcul. Un pas après l'autre, elle le rejoint. Son cœur bat fort dans sa poitrine. Elle ouvre la bouche, cherchant à toute vitesse une parole anodine, quelque chose mais rien ne vient.

Il lève la tête vers elle et la discussion s'efface. Leurs yeux se croisent. Il lui sourit et brusquement, une partie d'elle-même disjoncte. Ce n'est pas de la faute de l'alcool, ni d'une peur de le perdre, ni de ce défi muet qu'il lui lance et qu'elle devine.

Se penchant vers lui, sans réfléchir, elle l'embrasse et immédiatement, leurs langues se trouvent et se caressent. Une main sur l'extérieur de sa cuisse, lui envoie des décharges dans le corps. Une partie d'elle n'en revient pas de ce qu'elle fait, l'autre se pâme de contentement.

Ce n'est pas un baiser passionné comme on pourrait s'y attendre. Ni un baiser d'ivrogne, pressé et vulgaire. Et ce baiser qui n'est rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu s'imaginer, ce baiser qui n'a aucune fonction, aucune raison d'être, la rend incapable de réagir, de prendre le contrôle.

Perdue dans cette douceur qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupçonné George de posséder, elle fond.

Quand ils se reculent, elle ne sait pas quoi dire, à part tenir sa main et la caresser. Il lui souffle un « Pars » du bout des lèvres et elle tranplane, seule.

Ses pieds avancent automatiquement vers sa chambre, tandis que, perdue dans sa bulle de plaisir, elle se repasse la scène en boucle.

Sur le dessus du canapé traîne une chemise à William. Et soudain tout explose. Ses vêtements sentent la sueur et l'après-rasage de George. Les yeux ambrés de William à son départ, emplis de déception et de douleur contenue. Son reflet dans le miroir, jeune femme aux lèvres rougies par un baiser qui n'aurait pas dû exister, au souffle court et au regard fuyant.

Elle se jette sur le canapé, serrant la chemise dans ses bras. Les yeux secs, les mains tremblantes, la décision tombe, irrévocable.

Rien. Il ne s'est rien passé.

C'est évident.

**Fin du Chapitre**

Merci de votre lecture.

Alfa


End file.
